Das Projekt
by YuryJulian
Summary: Lucas hat Landurlaub und verbringt diesen bei seinem Vater.
1. Default Chapter

Disc: Alle Rechte und Lizenzen liegen bei den Leuten, die seaQuest DSV erfunden haben und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Anm: Diese Geschichte habe ich speziell für diesen Tag geschrieben. Es soll auf der einen Seite ein Erinnerung an Jonathan Brandis sein und auf der anderen etwas Besonderes zu meinem einjährigen Beisein von FF.net sein. Nach allem was ich weiß hat Jon sich auch sehr bei sozialen caritativen (falls das falsch geschrieben ist, könnt ihr mich zurechtweißen) Organisationen beteiligt. Ich denke das hier genannte Projekt ist etwas, was Lucas in seaQuest auch wirklich mal getan haben könnte. Leider ist das jetzt so lang geworden, dass ich es nicht in einem Stück veröffentlichen kann. Darum gibt es mal wieder Kapitel. ^_^  
  
Ich werde versuchen am Ende eines jeden Kapitels noch kurz etwas dazu zu sagen. Falls es Fragen gibt: Reviews und E-Mails sind jederzeit verfügbar und ich gehe auch darauf ein:  
  
Besonderen Danke gebührt folgenden Personen: Lilain: Sie hat die Geschichte von Anfang an mitverfolgt und mich durch ihr positives Feedback sowie, das unbedingt wissen wollen wie es weiter geht zu einem schnellen Voranschreiten gebracht. Außerdem unterstütze sie mich bei der Entwicklung des Charakters Orlando. Ich glaube nicht, dass der in Wirklichkeit so ist, wie ich ihn beschrieben habe, doch hier ist er nun einmal so. Ach ja, der gehört sich natürlich selber und entstammt nicht meiner Fantasie, wie eine andere Person, die aber erst im zweiten Kapitel auftaucht.  
  
Jo-Man: Dir gehört mein größter Dank, denn du hast dir die Mühe gemacht und die Story von Anfang bis Ende durch gesehen und nach Fehlern abgesucht. Besonders meine Kommas. ^_^ Falls du das hier liest, wirst du vielleicht feststellen, dass ich alle deine Korrekturen beibehalten habe.  
  
Samusa: Meine liebe Schwester vom anderen Stern, die ich lange genug auf die Folter gespannt habe und bis heute nicht weiß, wie diese Geschichte ausgeht, weil ich bei der Hälfte aufgehört habe, sie ihr zu schicken. Hoffe, du kannst wieder etwas ruhiger schlafen, wenn du mit regelmäßige Updates von mir rechnen kannst.  
  
Jetzt geht's aber los:  
  
Das Projekt by YuryJulian  
  
Grell blendete ihn die Sonne als er aus der Flughalle auf die Straße trat. Seine Sonnenbrille hatte er natürlich bei Bridger liegen lassen. Wie konnte er nur so vergesslich gewesen sein? Anscheinend hatte ihm das UNO-Match mit den anderen Crewmitgliedern so sehr in Anspruch genommen, dass er kurz vorm Schlafen gehen eben jenes Stück vergessen hatte einzupacken.  
  
Lucas zog sich das rot karierte Hemd aus. Die Mittagssonne war einfach zu heiß, als dass er da noch mit diesem dicken Hemd herumlaufen konnte. Ohne es vorher zusammen zu legen stopfte er das gute Ding in die Tasche, schulterte diese und schlenderte gemächlich die wenigen Stufen des Flughafengebäudes hinunter. Es war früher Nachmittag, somit hatte er genug Zeit. Mit dem Zug wollte er die Stunde Fahrt bis zu dem kleineren Wohnort nicht zurücklegen. In der Woche waren diese immer bis zum bersten voll. Schüler, Pendler oder einfach nur Touristen und ältere Menschen, die ausgerechnet dann in die Stadt fahren mussten, wenn die gesamte Bewohnerschaft unterwegs war und somit die Züge nur noch mehr vollstopften. Er hasste das. Hatte er schon immer. Ihm war es lieber in einem menschenleeren Zug zu fahren. Mit etwas Glück würde er jedoch selber nachher über die Landstraße düsen können.  
  
In der Ferne konnte er schon sein Ziel sehen. Das große Gebäude aus weißem Stein mit dem blauen Firmenemblem. Das von ihm gezeichnete Logo befand sich direkt vor dem Haupteingang auf einer großen Tafel. Seinem Vater hatte diese Grafik, die Lucas aus Spaß damals einfach mal erstellt hatte so gut gefallen, dass sie sofort zu seinem neuen Firmenlogo wurde. Je nachdem um welchen Geschäftsbereich es sich handelte gab es verschiedene Symbole auf den Briefpapieren, aber für die Firma selbst existierte nur eines und das ist nun von ihm erstellt worden.  
  
Es war kurz nachdem Lucas auf die seaQuest gekommen war und seine Freundschaft mit Darwin zu wachsen begann. Der Delphin hatte ihn damals schon mit Geschenken aus dem Meer überhäuft. Das W lag in einer geöffneten Schatztruhe inmitten von Goldmünzen und Perlenketten. Um die Kiste herum waren Seesterne, eine kleine Krake, zwei, drei Fische und ein Delphin.  
  
Er schlenderte an dem Schild mit der Aufschrift Wolenczak Industries und seiner ganz eigenen Logokreation vorbei. Früher befand sich an der Stelle noch ein eigenartig designter Computer. Wenn er damals seinen Vater richtig verstanden hatte, würden einige aus seiner Ingenieursabteilung an genau eben jenem Design von Computer arbeiten. Fehlte nur noch ein geeignetes Betriebssystem und Daddy Wolenczak würde wieder mal mit einem neuen Projekt durch die Medien geistern.  
  
Normalerweise musste man sich am Empfang anmelden, doch Lucas wusste nur zu genau wo er hin wollte und schlich sich an dem Mann vorbei zum Aufzug. Der Kerl kannte ihn und hatte ihn garantiert nicht in sehr guter Erinnerung. Die beiden hatten sich vor einem Jahr einmal einen heftigen verbalen Zweikampf geliefert, weil der den Teenager nicht zu seinem Vater lassen wollte, da dieser angeblich in einer wichtigen Konferenz sei. Das hatte sich der blonde Computerspezialist natürlich überhaupt nicht gefallen lassen.  
  
Er fuhr in eine der oberen Etagen. Als er aus dem Aufzug stieg wandte er sich nach rechts und ging den mit dunkelrotem Teppich ausgelegten Gang entlang bis zu einer Glastür. Dahinter war ein größeres Büro eingerichtet, abgetrennt vom Vorraum durch eine Tür aus rotem Mahagoniholz. Sich gegenüber standen zwei Schreibtische, an einem davon war die persönliche Sekretärin seines Vaters mit einem Diktat beschäftigt. Die andere schien gerade Pause zu machen oder hatte ihren freien Tag. Lässig öffnete Lucas die Tür und spazierte an ihr vorbei. Schnell huschte er in das Büro seines Vaters, ehe sie protestieren konnte. Noch eine Person die ihn in schlechter Erinnerung hatte. Warum wollten sie ihn auch nie durchlassen. In ein paar Jahren wird er vielleicht schon derjenige sein, der ihre Gehälter bezahlte. Wie konnten sie nur so einfältig sein und ihm nicht die Füße küssen wollen? An die Tür gelehnt wartete er einen Moment, ob sie ihm folgte, sie tat es nicht und somit ließ er von der Tür auch wieder ab.  
  
Das Büro war leer. Seine Tasche warf das Computergenie in die nächstbeste Ecke. Auch gut, nun hatte er ein wenig Zeit sich hier mal in aller Ruhe umzusehen. Der Computer war angeschaltet, aber durch ein Passwort vor unberechtigten Zugriff geschützt. Natürlich wirkte dies nur bei Leuten, die nicht Lucas hießen. Er ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken und wenig später war das Passwort kein Geheimnis mehr.  
  
Laut Terminplaner befand sich sein Vater in einer Besprechung. Die sollte jedoch nicht lang dauern, da es eine übliche Abteilungsbesprechung war, die alle zwei Wochen stattfanden. Einschläfernde Berichte über die Kapazitätsauslastungen und Firmenumsätze dieser zwei Wochen. Sollte das Computergenie wirklich eines Tages hier die Leitung übernehmen, dann würde speziell für diese Aufgabe ein Sprecher engagiert. Er laberte keine Reden runter.  
  
Nun, wo er schon mal im Firmennetzwerk drinnen war und die Sekretärin von Dr. Wolenczak ihn nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben schien, nutzte er die Gelegenheit ordentlich aus. Mit einigen Befehlen rief er die aktuellsten Arbeiten seines Vaters auf.  
  
Der blonde Teenager war so vertieft in die ganzen Sachen auf dem Bildschirm, dass er überhaupt nicht mitbekam, wie die Tür aufging. „Soll ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufen, oder nimmst du deine Nase freiwillig aus meinen Firmengeheimnissen."  
  
„Dad!"Erfreut sah das Computergenie nun von seinem Bildschirm auf.  
  
„Los, komm weg von dem Computer."  
  
Mit verzogenem Gesicht rutschte Lucas mit dem Chefsessel zur Seite. Sollte der Wissenschaftler doch auf dem anderen Platz nehmen! Der ging zu seinem Arbeitsplatz und sah sich an, in was sein Sohn da herum geschnüffelt hatte. „Du hast anscheinend immer noch nicht gelernt was Anstand ist."  
  
„Ich hab mich mit keinem deiner Leute angelegt, ist das keine Besserung?"  
  
„Das meinte ich nicht."Lawrence zeigte mit der Hand auf den Bildschirm. „Ich meine deine Hackerei. Ich habe keine Lust erneut Polizei abwimmeln zu müssen, wenn dir mal wieder ein Fehler unterläuft."  
  
Provozierend über diese Unterschätzung seiner Fähigkeiten kam von Lucas nur die bissige Antwort: „Mir ist seit mehreren Jahren kein Fehler mehr unterlaufen. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, dem man zu sagen hat, was er tun und lassen soll."  
  
„Deine Neugier hast du dennoch nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen."Dr. Wolenczak schloss die einzelnen Dateien wieder. Er musste innerlich dennoch über seinen Sohn staunen. Die Dateien waren teilweise mit einem neuen Sicherheitssystem versehen. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft darauf Zugriff zu erhalten, ohne die ganze Wachmannschaft hier auflaufen zu lassen?  
  
„Willst du schnell nach Hause oder kann ich noch etwas erledigen?"fragte Lawrence dann mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Sohn.  
  
„Du kannst mir, wenn das zu Erledigende zu lange dauert, die Autoschlüssel geben."schlug der blonde Teenager statt dessen vor.  
  
„Kann ich nicht, denn ich habe den Zweitwagen nicht hier. Den hat Orlando."  
  
Lucas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso Orlando?"  
  
„Weil der ihn braucht."  
  
„Orlando wohnt in Melbourne!"  
  
„Nicht mehr. Er hat sich entschlossen für seine Doktorarbeit in meinem ozeanographischen Forschungsinstitut zu arbeiten."  
  
Sofort klärte sich der Blick des blonden Junggenies. „Er wurde gefeuert!"  
  
„Genau."nickte Lawrence lächelnd.  
  
„War ja klar. Bin mal gespannt wie lange du ihn hier behälst."  
  
„Bis jetzt sieht es gut aus. Er benimmt sich und das soll hoffentlich auch so bleiben."  
  
„Andernfalls rufst du seine Mutter an und es gibt Ärger?"  
  
„Nein."Noch immer tippte der Wissenschaftler auf seiner Tastatur herum. Einen Stuhl hatte er nach wie vor nicht. „Ich würde deine auch nicht jedesmal anrufen, wenn du erneut mein Haus in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelst."  
  
„Wann habe ich das jemals getan?"  
  
„Als du letztes Jahr mit Biff eine spontane Gemeinsamschaftsparty geschmissen hast."  
  
„Oh, das muss ich wohl vergessen haben."  
  
„Ich nicht! Die haben mir drei Fensterscheiben eingeschmissen und ein Loch in die Mauer gehauen. Wie auch immer so etwas gehen konnte. Von gewissen Kleinigkeiten mal abgesehen. Solltest du bereits etwas ähnliches wieder in Planung haben, nach meinen Informationen sind die Pickerings am Wochenende nicht da. Tu mir den Gefallen und feiert eure Party bei ihnen."  
  
„Meinst du ich könnte Orli fragen, ob er mich abholt?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht wie er Zeit hat."  
  
Der blonde Teenager sprang ungeduldig auf. „Ich will aber Minto sehen!"  
  
Lawrence zog sich den Stuhl heran. Endlich war dieser frei. „Minto wirst du noch früh genug sehen. Was stand in deiner Mail, wie lange hast du Urlaub?" Immer wenn ein Landurlaub anstand sandte Lucas seinen Eltern Mails, um sie über diesen zu informieren. Sollte jemand Zeit für ihn haben, mussten sie nur Bescheid sagen. Meistens traf das nie zu, dieses Mal jedoch kam eine Antwort von seinem Vater.  
  
„Drei Wochen."  
  
„Genügend Zeit also. Ich habe im übrigen aber noch einen eigenen Anschlag auf dich vor."  
  
Hat ja lange gedauert bis er damit raus kam. Wahrscheinlich irgendeine doofe Gala oder ein Festessen zu dem er ihn mitschleifen wollte. Darum durfte er kommen.  
  
„Am Donnerstag findet in der Stadt eine Wissenschaftstagung statt und ich bin als Sprecher geladen."  
  
Bingo! „Und ich soll dich begleiten?"Wieso wusste er immer schon vorher was sein Vater von ihm wollte.  
  
„Nein, dieses Mal nicht."Dr. Wolenczak sah auf. „Ich dachte du könntest vielleicht meine Unterlagen für den Vortrag zusammenstellen. Ich habe im Moment nur eine Sekretärin, wie du bemerkt haben solltest. Sie kommt kaum mit der Arbeit nach und ich finde niemanden, der geeignet ist. Meine Zeit ist viel zu knapp bemessen, als dass ich gerade jetzt nach neuen Angestellten suchen könnte.  
  
In Lucas' Kopf sprudelte alles auf Hochtouren. Wenn er nein sagte, lief er Gefahr mitgehen zu müssen, würde er sich in die Arbeit stürzen, könnte er so einen Gefallen raus schlagen und müsste nicht mitgehen. Allerdings gab es dabei noch die Kehrseite und die bestand aus seinem eigenen persönlichen Interesse. Diese Wissenschaftstagung konnte eine Vielzahl von tollen Vorträgen beinhalten. Seine Sucht nach neuem Wissen trieb ihn innerlich dazu an ja zu sagen und um das Mitgehen zu dürfen zu betteln. Er konnte ja etwas dabei verpassen. Andererseits ist er bei der letzten ganz ordentlich ins Fettnäpfchen getreten, denn es war ein rein medizinischer Vortrag mit Liveanschauung. Zu allem Überfluß saß er damals auch noch in der ersten Reihe. Seine Überlegungen gingen weiter. Wenn sein Vater als Redner geladen war konnte es schon mal nicht um Medizin gehen. Die Arbeitsbereiche von Dr. Wolenczak interessierten ihn, doch bestand auch die Möglichkeit, dass dieser Vortrag der einzige seiner Art sein würde und letzten Endes säße das Computergenie dann doch bloß wieder gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl und kämpfte mit der Müdigkeit.  
  
„Lucas?"riß Lawrence seinen Sohn aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Du musst nicht mitgehen, das hast du mitbekommen, oder?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Es ist nicht viel was du machen musst. Der Vortrag soll nicht zu lange dauern, ich bin auch nur so ein kleiner Lückenfüller zwischen zwei größeren Männern, die im Gegensatz zu mir Erfolge vorzuweisen hatten."Bei diesen Worten wandte Dr. Wolenczak den Blick von seinem Sohn ab. Der Misserfolg mit dem Power Plant Projekt lastete noch stark auf ihm, das sah Lucas ihm an. Er hatte ihn noch gar nicht danach gefragt. In den Zeitungen stand es würden Klagen gegen ihn laufen, wegen der Menschen, die in dem Kraftwerk damals umgekommen sind und auch wegen den Ausfällen, da er angeblich den störungsfreien Stromfluss prophezeit hatte. Die Medien hatten seinen Vater niedergemacht und mit Bangen hatte er damals die Zahlen der Umsatzbilanz von Wolenczak Industries verfolgt. Sie waren im Keller. Glücklicherweise hatte sich die Firma erholen können und das auch nur weil nicht überall, wo sie drinnen hing, das Firmenemblem des Hauptkonzernes hervorstach.  
  
„Na gut, ich werde es mir mal ansehen, aber keine Garantie und wehe du hast was zum meckern! Bisher habe ich für dich sowas noch nie machen müssen."  
  
„Dann wird es ja Zeit.", lächelte Lawrence glücklich. Um seine Augen bildeten sich die warmen Lachfalten, die mit zu den positiven Eigenschaften seines Vaters gehörten und auch immer sofort beim Gedanken an ihn in Lucas' Kopf auftauchten.  
  
„Wie lange wirst du hier noch brauchen? Ich habe keine Lust mich in den nächsten Zug setzen zu müssen."Dann kam ihm aber eine Idee. „Du sagtest Orli sei jetzt im Institut?"  
  
„Sollte er sein und ich hoffe es sehr für ihn."  
  
„Gut."Bevor Lawrence weiter fragen konnte verschwand Lucas aus dem Büro. Die Sekretärin schien ihn zuvor wirklich nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie sah ihn ziemlich verwundert an, als er aus dem Zimmer ihres Chefs stürmte und sich auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber niederließ. Das Computergenie ließ sie einfach gucken und wählte die Nummer des Ocean Institutes.  
  
Er wartete darauf, dass sein Cousin im Büro seines Vaters an den Vidlink gehen würde. Und er ging ran.  
  
„Oh, Verwandtschaft. Tja, wenn das so ist."Der lockige Kopf verschwand aus dem Bild. Im Hintergrund konnte Lucas hören wie eine Tür abgeschlossen wurde. „Ich habe jetzt eine wichtige Konferenz und will nicht gestört werden. Wie geht es dir, Lucas? Anscheinend hast du von meinem Schicksal Wind bekommen. Na, seh' ich nicht gut im Chefsessel aus?"  
  
„Würde besser aussehen, wenn ich dort säße."Im Hintergrund schwamm einer der Killerwale des Institutes vorbei. Der Teenager mochte diese Büro viel lieber als das, welches sein Vater im Firmensitz hatte. Es war so gebaut, dass die gesamte hintere Wand aus Glas bestand und somit einen erstklassigen Blick in das Becken der Orcas zuließ. Das Büro war zum Teil also in das Becken hinein gesetzt worden, denn ein Drittel der Decke und der Wände rechts und links waren ebenfalls noch dicke Glasscheiben.  
  
„Sitzt du aber nicht. Ich überlege gerade ob ich nicht die Leitung hier übernehmen soll. Bis jetzt läuft alles super."  
  
„Hast du keinen eigenen Vater, dem du die Firma ruinieren kannst?"  
  
„Nein, der will im Moment nichts von mir wissen."Das war maßlos übertrieben und beide wussten das.  
  
„Warum haben die dich gefeuert?"Das Computergenie lehnte sich lässig in dem Stuhl zurück. Die Sekretärin sah ihn missmutig an, aber sollte sie Probleme machen, würde sie welche danach haben, schließlich befand sich sein Vater gleich nebenan.  
  
Orlando zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste."  
  
„Zu viele Müslipausen?"  
  
„Das könnte möglich sein. Aber so viele waren das eigentlich gar nicht."  
  
„Wie kann man nach dem Zeug nur so süchtig sein?"  
  
„So wie du mit Computern!"konterte der dunkelhaarige Mann sofort.  
  
„Hast du Dads Zweitwagen in Beschlag? Er sagte so etwas."  
  
„Das Cabrio? Ja, ist jetzt mein Firmenwagen. Leider kann man damit aber nicht so viele Frauen aufreißen wie ich gehofft hatte. Die stehen wohl nicht mehr auf oben ohne. Ich sollte mir mal so eine richtige Bonzenkarre zulegen, was meinst du? Wenn die sehen, was für Geld ich habe, dann sollte das doch kein Problem mehr sein."  
  
Lucas lächelte. „Mach' lieber Konferenzschluss und hol' mich hier ab. Wenn du dir meinen Wagen einfach so unter den Nagel reißt, kannst du mich auch ruhig abholen!"  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Wagen!"  
  
„Doch ist er! Ich bin immer damit gefahren, als du noch nicht hier warst."  
  
Während die beiden diskutierten kam Dr. Wolenczak in den Vorraum und besprach etwas mit seiner Sekretärin, die einige Unterlagen aus den Regalen holte.  
  
Orlando gab klein bei. „Na gut, ich komme schon. Hab hier sowieso nur Papierkram rumliegen und der Chefpfleger geht mir auf die Nerven."  
  
„Laber nicht, komm einfach!"Der Teenager beendete die Verbindung. Dr. Wolenczak trat an seine Seite. „Sieh mal, das sind die Unterlagen für den Vortrag."Innerlich verdrehte das Computergenie die Augen. Er schien das wirklich dringend schon zu brauchen. Als nächstes sollte er wohl noch hier bereits mit der Arbeit anfangen bis Orlando kam.  
  
„Wie lange sollte der Vortrag sein?"  
  
„Das sind nur fünfzehn Minuten, wenn überhaupt."Lawrence blätterte durch die Seiten in der Mappe. „Es ist fast alles bereits gegliedert. Vielleicht könntest du noch einige Illustrationen am Computer machen, damit ich auch etwas Ansichtsmaterial zu meinem Vortrag habe."  
  
„Willst du auch den Nobelpreis für die fünfzehn Minuten oder reicht es wenn du in positiver Erinnerung bleibst?"fragte der blonde Teenager. An dem fragenden Blick seines Vaters erkannte er wie sehr er sich im Ton vergriffen haben musste. Das geschah schnell. Ab einem gewissen Punkt gingen sich die beiden ständig auf die Nerven. „Ich meine nur, dass es nicht besonders kompliziert aussieht und ich dafür nur zwei, drei Stunden brauche um etwas passables vorzubereiten. Solltest du es aber absolut perfekt haben wollen dauert es länger, aber dann kann ich nicht dafür garantierten, dass du mit deiner Redezeit hinkommst."  
  
„Alles was ich will ist es mindestens einen Tag vor der Tagung bereits vor mir zu haben und nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet dort aufzutauchen. Ich möchte da schon noch einmal drüber sehen, um auch wirklich alles drinnen zu haben, was mir wichtig erscheint und auch die Zusammenhänge flüssig wiederzugeben."  
  
Lucas nahm die Unterlagen und sah sie durch. „Bis Orlando auftaucht habe ich ja noch etwas Zeit. Ich denke ich kann es mir bis dahin ein wenig ansehen und schon ein wenig anfangen."Er drehte sich herum und suchte einige Datenspeicher. An die Sekretärin seines Vaters gewandt fragte er: „Sind die leer?"Ein stummes Nicken als Antwort. Solange Dr. Wolenczak noch da war würde sie vorsichtig sein. Er würde drei Wochen hier sein. In dieser Zeit gäbe es bestimmt noch eine Möglichkeit die Dame in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
  
„Aber deine Ersatzsekretärin muss ich jetzt nicht dauerhaft spielen?" fragte Lucas noch seinen Vater, bevor dieser wieder in seinem Büro verschwinden konnte.  
  
„Keine Sorge, das habe ich bereits zu oft mit dir probiert, als dass ich mir das allzu schnell wieder antun würde."In der Tür hielt Lawrence inne. „Wenn Orlando hier ist, kannst du ihn dann kurz zu mir rein schicken?"Wie war das mit der Ersatzsekretärin?  
  
„Klar."Schon war Daddy Wolenczak wieder in seinem Büro verschwunden. Unter den kritischen, immer wieder zu ihm sehenden Blicken der eigentlichen Sekretärin, machte sich der blonde Teenager an die Arbeit. Schon bald verlor die Dame mit der Spitzenbluse das Interesse an ihm. Wohl genügend eigenen Stress auf dem Tisch. Auf dem Bildschirm vor Lucas änderte sich die Datei, die angezeigt wurde. Er war in die Produktentwicklungsabteilung gewechselt und brachte sich auf den neuesten Stand. Aus den ihm vorliegenden Unterlagen hatte er im Kopf bereits eine grobe Struktur für den Vortrag. Das auszuarbeiten würde er abends vor der Glotze machen, sollte kein Problem sein. Die Notizen hatte er bereits auf eine der Datendisks übertragen.  
  
Nachdem er die Produktentwicklungsabteilung komplett durch hatten, sah er sich die Neuerwerbungen an und anschließend die geplanten Projekte. Sein Vater gab seinen Samaritertraum vom kostenlosen Strom für die ganze Welt noch immer nicht auf. Beneidenswert diese Zielstrebigkeit. Im Grunde war er in manchen Dingen genauso.  
  
Die Glastür zum Vorraum ging einen kleinen Spalt auf und eine in die Knien gegangene Person streckte vorsichtig den Kopf rein. „Psst.", zischte sie in Lucas' Richtung.  
  
„Brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, er will dich vorher noch sprechen."  
  
Orlando ließ den Kopf hängen und erhob sich seufzend. „Und ich dachte dem Appell für heute entgehen zu können."  
  
„Läuft wohl doch nicht so wie du dachtest, was?"Er wandte das Gesicht gar nicht von seinem Bildschirm ab, sondern tippte weiterhin seelenruhig auf die Tastatur.  
  
Dr. Wolenczaks Sekretärin war nun wieder auf die beiden aufmerksam geworden. Sie tat als wäre sie mit etwas an ihrem Computer beschäftigt und konnte so unentwegt die Cousins im Auge behalten.  
  
Der junge Mann blies sich eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht und ging entschlossen auf das Büro zu. Nach kurzem Anklopfen trat er ein.  
  
Lucas verfluchte sich, er hätte ihn um die Autoschlüssel bitten sollen. Nun musste er hier warten bis die da drinnen fertig waren. Würde Miss Spitzenkragen nicht so sehr aufpassen, hätte er schon längst sein Ohr an die Tür gelegt um zu lauschen, doch so zog er sich einige andere Firmendaten auf den Datenspeicher bis dieser voll war. Einen weiteren konnte er nicht einlegen, das würde auffallen. Tratschtante verpfiff ihn zu gerne bei seinem Vater, als dass er es riskieren würde. Musste er sich dann eben vom Institut einloggen.  
  
Er wollte die Sachen in seine Tasche packen, da fiel ihm auf, dass diese ja noch bei seinem Vater drinnen liegen musste. Die Mappe unter den Arm klemmend, mit dem Speicher in der Hand, stolzierte er einfach in das Büro hinein, wo Orlando gerade einen Vortrag über Verantwortung und Disziplin gehalten bekam. Den hier kannte Lucas schon. Mit einem fetten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zeigte er auf seine Tasche. „Die brauch' ich, oder hast du einen Pagen für mich?"  
  
Lawrence wartete bis Lucas fertig war. Leicht genervt fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn. Orlando sah ihn derweil bettelnd an. Er hoffte darauf hier schnell herausgeholt zu werden. Doch die nächsten fünf Minuten, die dieser Vortrag noch dauern würde, konnte er schon durchhalten.  
  
Lucas schulterte seine Tasche und ließ die beiden allein.  
  
An die Seite des Wagens gelehnt, einen Apfel essend wartete er auf seinen Beifahrer. Es stand außer Frage, wer den Wagen kontrollieren würde. Da kam er dann auch schon.  
  
„Du hättest mir ruhig helfen können."warf er ihm mit einem bösen Blick vor.  
  
„Warum? War doch ganz harmlos."  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?"  
  
„Ist mein Vater. Gib mir die Schlüssel!"Er hielt die Hand hin, doch Orlando dachte gar nicht daran sie ihm zu geben.  
  
„Du hast mir nicht geholfen!"  
  
„Ich spendiere dir ein Müslifrühstück und eine Packung Zigaretten, her mit den Schlüsseln!"  
  
„Ich rauche nicht mehr!"  
  
„Dann nur das Frühstück."Lucas begann nervös mit den Fingern zu wackeln, nicht mehr lange und er würde auf den sechsundzwanzigjährigen los gehen, um sie gewaltsam an sich zu reißen.  
  
„Ich verhandle nicht mit Leuten, die mich im Stich lassen."Orlando wandte sich ab und ging um den Wagen herum.  
  
„Was soll das? Mir hat all die Jahre zuvor niemand geholfen, wenn ich diese Predigt bekommen habe. Glaub mir, der hat weitaus schlimmere drauf!"  
  
„Trotzdem fährst du nicht!"Die Zentralverriegelung löste sich mit einem Klick, als der junge Mann den Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehte.  
  
„Mein Urlaub ist bereits versaut, willst du mir die Stimmung auch noch verderben?"Das Computergenie warf seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz. Das Dach wurde eingefahren und er ließ sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder. Orlando startete bereits den Motor.  
  
„Wieso ist der versaut? Gutes Wetter, Aussicht auf ruhige Wochen ohne Störung, weil dein Vater ununterbrochen bei der Arbeit ist."  
  
„Und ich muss seine Vorträge für irgendwelche Tagungen vorbereiten."  
  
„Du musst seinen Vortrag machen? Sei froh nicht mit zu müssen. Den Part hat er mir übergeben."  
  
Lucas hielt inne. „Dann wird mein Urlaub doch besser als gedacht. Wärst du nicht hier, würde er mich da mit hin schleifen wollen."Er drehte sich herum und suchte nach ein wenig Musik, die er einlegen könnte. Während sie aus der Stadt fuhren überkam den Teenager die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein. Erst als Orlando ihn hart anstieß, wachte er nur schwer wieder auf.  
  
„Dein Bett wartet frisch bezogen da drinnen auf dich."  
  
Sich streckend versuchte Lucas irgendwie aus dem Auto zu kommen, doch das war nicht so einfach. „Hm, den Gurt sollte ich vielleicht dann doch lösen." Seine Finger tasteten zu dem entsprechenden Knopf. Das Seltsame war nur, immer dann wenn sich die Dinger schnell lösen sollten taten sie es nicht. Endlich befreite er sich und schlurfte müde über das kurze Rasenstück zwischen der direkt am Haus befindlichen Garagenauffahrt bis zur Veranda. Sein Cousin war bereits im Haus verschwunden und sofort in die Küche gestürmt. Das Computergenie wollte seine Schuhe ausziehen, als zwischen seinen Beinen ein bekanntes Haustier durch die offene Tür nach draußen zischte. „Orli, der Quoll macht sich gerade aus dem Staub!"rief er in die Küche. Lucas sah nach draußen. Besagtes Tier saß wenige Meter unterhalb der Stufen zur Veranda und blickte ihn neugierig an.  
  
Orlando's Kopf blickte aus der Küche zu ihm. „Was?"  
  
„Sieh mal was da draußen sitzt. Seit wann haben wir im ersten Stock die Türen alle immer auf?"Wegen der Flinkheit ihres exotischen Haustieres hatten die Wolenczaks dieses eben nur im ersten Stock gehalten und auch darauf geachtet dies hauptsächlich nur im Wohnzimmer. Damals lebte aber Cousin Orlando noch nicht bei ihnen. Dieser kam vorsichtig, ohne eine hastige Bewegung zu machen, an die Seite des siebzehnjährigen. „Das war ich nicht."  
  
„Wer denn sonst? Ich habe den Boden hier doch gerade erst berührt."  
  
„Du kommst von rechts und ich von links! Das Vieh kriegen wir!"Beide setzten sie gerade an sich langsam an das Beuteltier heran zu schleichen, als aus dem Arbeitszimmer wild bellend Orlando's Hund zwischen ihnen hindurch nach draußen hechtete und den Quoll jagte. Sofort sprinteten die beiden ebenfalls los. Orlando schrie seinem tierischen Freund noch hinterher, den Ausreißer ja nicht entkommen zu lassen. Die Haustür zum Anwesen ließen sie beide, durch ihre Jagd beschäftigt, bis zum Anschlag geöffnet.  
  
Der Nachbarschaft bot sich folgendes Bild: Ein Quoll auf der Flucht vor einem mittelgroßen weißen Hund, gefolgt von zwei jungen Männern, die alles gaben um mit den Tieren mithalten zu können. Der Beutler bog scharf um eine Ecke, der Hund hinterher. „Der versucht umzudrehen."hechelte Orlando atemlos auf.  
  
„Bleib du hinter deinem Hund, ich nehme eine Abkürzung!"kam es genauso atemlos von dem Computergenie. Er bog quer über ein Blumenbeet, das zu einem Ferienhaus gehörte und somit keinen Ärger für ihn bedeuten würde, vom Weg ab. Hechtete über einen kleinen Gartenzaun und konnte nicht mehr schnell genug bremsen, um nicht in die junge Frau hinein zu fallen, die gerade verträumt die Häuser betrachtet hatte. Beide landeten sie auf dem Asphalt. Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen waren die ersten Worte von Lucas nur: „Was machst du hier?"  
  
Henderson schob ihn von sich herunter. „Freue mich auch dich zu sehen. Könntest du bitte von mir runter gehen?"  
  
„Oh."Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Asphalt und half ihr, nachdem er selbst ein wenig wieder auf seinen Beinen war, auf. „Tut mir leid, war nicht beabsichtigt. Ich hab' nicht mehr bremsen können."  
  
Sie klopfte sich den Staub von der Jeans und rückte ihr Shirt wieder zurecht. „Das habe ich gemerkt. Gibt es für diese schwungvolle Begrüßung auch einen Grund?"  
  
Da fiel ihm doch wieder etwas ein, was gerade an ihnen vorbei rannte. „Bis später!", rief er und stürmte hinter dem Beutler hinterher. Der Hund seines Cousins half ihm dabei sehr, denn einige Meter weiter hatte er es festgesetzt und Lucas konnte es endlich mit festem Griff hochheben. Der Quoll biss und kratzte ihn, doch da musste er nun durch.  
  
Seine Lunge brannte nach dem Sprint durch die Nachbarschaft und sein Atem ging schwer. Den Hund pfiff er zu sich und machte sich gemütlich auf den Weg zurück. Kein Wunder, warum sein Cousin noch nicht an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war. Der kam ihm fett grinsend, bei Henderson untergehakt, entgegen. „Glückwunsch zur Ergreifung des Ausreißers. Der Anstand verlangt es umgerannte Damen zur Wiedergutmachung zum Essen einzuladen. Falls du nichts dagegen hast, übernehme ich den Job."  
  
Der Teenager versuchte die Zähne des Nagetiers aus seinem Finger zu bekommen und Orlando erzählte hier etwas von irgendwelchen Essenseinladungen. Geschafft, aber nun war der andere Finger dran. Genervt drückte er das Tier seinem Cousin an die Brust. „Halt mal!"Darauf achtend wo der Quoll seine Krallen und Zähne hatte, nahm er ihn auch etwas unfreiwillig in die Hand.  
  
Das Blut lutschend sah Lucas nun wieder seine Crewkollegin an. „Noch mal von vorn, was machst du hier?"  
  
„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."lächelte sie. „Anscheinend ist das deine Freude über den längst fälligen Landurlaub kleine Tierchen zu jagen und ahnungslose Kollegen über den Haufen zu rennen."  
  
Sie gingen zurück zum Anwesen der Wolenczaks. „Das ist alles seine Schuld. Ich steige nichtsahnend, mich auf mein Bett freuend, aus dem Auto und ein paar Minuten später muss ich ausreißende Haustiere wieder einfangen."Er zeigte auf seinen Cousin. Orlando war nun derjenige, der seine Finger in Sicherheit bringen musste.  
  
„Du wohnst hier?"  
  
„Ja, zumindest wenn ich nicht auf der seaQuest bin und meine Eltern sich mal doch entscheiden können, wohne ich hier. Sonst bei Bridger. Bei meiner Mutter bin ich eher selten."  
  
„Toll! Dann kannst du mir hier ja einiges zeigen, nicht? Meine Eltern hatten nämlich die glorreiche Idee sich ein Ferienhaus zulegen zu müssen und sich dann auch noch für teures Pflaster entschieden. Angeblich soll das hier einer der reichsten Flecken sein."  
  
„Gute Wahl!"kam es von Orlando, der mal kurz Ruhe vor einem beißenden Beutler hatte. Seine Unachtsamkeit wurde mit einer weiteren Bisswunde belohnt.  
  
„Als reichsten Flecken würde ich es nicht bezeichnen. Es gibt weitaus exklusivere Gegenden. Außerdem besteht dieses Kaff hier zu mindestens fünfzig Prozent aus Touristen. Wir haben beim Strand drei verschiedene Ferienanlagen und jedes sechste Haus hier ist für Feriengäste. Teilweise Prominenz, die uns diesen Ruf hier eingebracht hat."  
  
„Deinen Vater eingeschlossen."Ein weiterer Kratzer auf dem Arm und das Armband war zerrissen. Die Steine fielen klackernd auf den Boden. „Ich weiß schon ganz genau, was ich am Wochenende auf den Grill werfen werden." Orlando hielt sich den Beutler dicht vor Augen, jedoch nicht so nah, dass dieser ihm diese auskratzen konnte.  
  
„Wirklich? Ist er so berühmt?"  
  
„Hör nicht auf ihn!"winkte Lucas die Einwände ab. Sie waren vor dem Haus angekommen, wo bereits jemand auf den Stufen sitzend wartete.  
  
„Wo genau befindet sich euer Ferienhaus?"fragte Lucas.  
  
Lonnie dachte nach. „Ich habe vergessen wie die Straße heißt. Einen Augenblick, vielleicht fällt es mir wieder ein."  
  
Der Cousin des Computergenies verschwand im Haus. Alles was er wollte war den kleinen Teufel auf seinen Händen los zu werden. Der andere Teenager, der bis eben das Haus bewacht hatte stand auf, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Shorts und schlenderte gemütlich zu den beiden seaQuest Leuten.  
  
„Machen wir es anders. Ich wohne hier, das findet man glaube ich ganz leicht. Lass uns eine Zeit ausmachen, zu der ich dich hier ein wenig herumführe und bis dahin kannst du deine neue Adresse in aller Ruhe auswendig lernen."  
  
Sie lächelte glücklich auf. „Das ist ein guter Vorschlag! Ich hatte schon Angst hier niemanden zu kennen und ganz allein die Tage verbringen zu müssen."  
  
„Vollkommen unbegründet. Dann bis...?"er sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Du wirst ja sicherlich, wenn du hier wohnst, erst deine Freunde wieder sehen wollen."  
  
„Genau!"ging nun der andere Teenager, der die ganze Zeit ruhig neben ihnen gestanden hatte dazwischen. „Einer davon bin ich und ich wollte ihn noch vor seinem Gang ins Bett begrüßen."Er sah Lucas an. „Das machst du immer, ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen? Sobald du da bist verschwindest du bis zum nächsten Tag im Bett und keiner darf stören. Anscheinend hat dich der Jetlag doch stärker in seiner Gewalt als wir alle dachten."  
  
„Er hat recht! Ich bin völlig fertig. Du warst bei Bridger die erste Nacht nicht dabei. Commander Ford und Tony können ganz schön dicke Freunde sein und wenn die sich erst gegen einen gemeinsam verschwören, wird es noch lustiger."  
  
„Stimmt, der Captain hat ja wieder eine Party gegeben. Ich konnte dieses Mal leider nicht, weil meine Eltern hierher wollten. Scheint dich ganz schön geschafft zu haben?"  
  
„Ja, das ist wahrlich kein Spaß gewesen. Darwin der Feigling hat sich auch noch aus dem Staub gemacht, als es für ihn gefährlich wurde. Nein, aber ich glaub' es ist eine gute Idee, wenn wir morgen Nachmittag vielleicht einen kleinen Rundgang machen. Ich kann dir auch Darwin direkt zeigen. Nur Beaches haben wir in Windeseile durch. In der Stadt gibt es sehr viel mehr zu sehen."  
  
„Ist gut, dann treffen wir uns morgen Nachmittag!"  
  
„Komm einfach vorbei. Ich bin ab Mittag dann da und warte."  
  
„Sofern nichts dazwischen kommt."meinte Andy, furchtbar von seinen Fingernägeln fasziniert.  
  
Lucas' Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung. „Ich bin noch lange genug da. Alle Pläne sofort um einen Tag verschieben!"Er wandte sich nochmals an Lonnie. „Bis morgen dann. Ich bin wirklich total erschossen und muss ins Bett."  
  
„Schlaf gut!"Anschließend drehte sie sich um. „Hoffentlich finde ich wieder zurück."  
  
„Ganz bestimmt! Bisher hat es nur Lucas allein geschafft sich hier mal zu verlaufen, aber nach zwei Stunden tauchte er dann doch wieder auf."sagte Andrew grinsend.  
  
„Das sind meine Freunde."kam es verächtlich von dem Computergenie.  
  
Henderson lachte nur und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die beiden Teenager gingen zum Haus, wo Orlando gerade zur Tür gestürzt kam. „Ist mein heutiges Date schon weg?"  
  
„Ja, sie ist weg und du gehst brav arbeiten, sonst kommt heute Abend der nächste Vortrag! Wie gesagt, der hat noch weitaus schlimmere auf Lager." Lachend hob er seine Tasche auf und ging mit seinem Freund in sein Zimmer. Dieses befand sich hinter einem kleineren Gang links vom Eingang im Erdgeschoss. Er schaltete den Deckenventilator an und bald fächelte ihnen ein kühler Windhauch entgegen.  
  
„Willkommen zu Hause!"Andrew fiel ihm plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung um den Hals. „Hab ich vorhin vergessen."  
  
„Kannst du solche Anschläge bitte vorher ankündigen? Ich bekomme hier noch einen Herzinfarkt."  
  
„Ach was, das ist schon in Ordnung so. Bei der Willkommensparty morgen Abend musst du mit der netten Dame von eben wieder zurück sein. Wenn sie will, kann sie auch mitkommen. Wir haben die Halle vom Sportverein gemietet. Die können wir nicht mehr verschieben."  
  
Die Schuhe ausziehend ließ sich das junge Genie im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett nieder. „Wann soll es denn losgehen? Dann geh ich mit ihr nur hier ein wenig durch den Ort. Darwin läuft uns ja nicht davon."  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir fangen an wann wir lustig sind. Wer ist sie?"  
  
„Eine Kollegin von der seaQuest."  
  
Andrew zwinkerte ihm zu. „Sicher?"  
  
„Ganz sicher und nun geh, du hast mich begrüsst, jetzt kann ich schlafen gehen."Er zog sich gar nicht aus, sondern schob seine Füße einfach unter die Decke.  
  
„Na gut, ruf mich an, wenn du wach bist! Muss dir was zeigen."  
  
Lucas nuschelte nur seine Zustimmung und driftete bereits ins Traumland.  
  
„Schlafmütze!"zischte Andy, noch bevor er durch die Terrassentür ging. Er ließ sie angelehnt.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Anm: Hier ist der erste Kommentar zu diesem Kapitel. Es geht um die Quolls. Es sind die sogenannten heimischen Katzen der Australiern. Ihr Lebensraum liegt nicht im Nordterritorium Australiens, aber ich habe das für die Geschichte so gedreht. Normalerweise findet man sie im Süden und Osten des Landes. Hauptsächlich auf Tasmanien. Ihre Größe ähnelt auch denen von Katzen und es sind die Tiere, die man mit einer speziellen Genehmigung auch als Haustiere halten kann. Wer mehr wissen möchte, kann bei einer Suchmaschine Quoll eingeben, da findet man einige interessante Dinge über sie. 


	2. 2

Frische Morgenluft zog durch den kleinen Spalt der Terrassentür in das Zimmer.  
  
„Hey, bist du wach?"fragte eine weibliche Stimme nahe seines Ohres.  
  
Er nahm das Kopfkissen und stülpte es sich über den Kopf, während er sauer verneinte.  
  
„Du bist doch wach! Das ist ganz klasse, ich will nämlich nicht allein zum joggen."  
  
„Ich geh nicht mit zum joggen! Mag das nicht."  
  
„Beim letzten Mal bist du auch immer mit mir mit!"  
  
„Da war ich noch wach, weil ich die Nacht durchgespielt hatte und nicht schlafen konnte. Jetzt liege ich aber im Bett und schlafe!"  
  
„Seit gestern Nachmittag?"  
  
„Ich brauche viel Schlaf, bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mensch."  
  
„Raus!"Sie zog an seiner Zudecke und hatte Erfolg. „Du gehst jetzt mit! Lange hättest du sowieso nicht mehr geschlafen."  
  
Das Kissen zur Seite werfend richtete er sich mühselig auf. „Du bist die Pest, Valerie, weißt du das?"  
  
„Ja, und ich habe eine Menge Zeit, dich den ganzen Tag auf Trab zu halten!"  
  
Er fuhr sich gähnend durch das blonde Haar. „Wieso den ganzen Tag? Bist du momentan ohne Beschäftigung?"  
  
„Ja, leider."kam betrübt die Antwort. „Das mit dem Studium hat nicht geklappt und keine Firma will mich einstellen. Weshalb auch immer."  
  
„Hast du echt keine Ahnung weshalb?"  
  
Valerie legte die Decke zusammen und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Bei dem einen bin ich über die Türschwelle gestolpert und lag erst einmal vor seinen Füßen im Büro, danach war ich so nervös, dass ich keinen Ton mehr herausbekam. Bei einem anderen Einstellungsgespräch habe ich beim Übereinanderschlagen meiner Beine gegen den Tisch geschlagen und heißer Kaffee fiel dem Chef über die Hose. Anscheinend bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen."Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen ließ die Schultern hängen. Lucas umarmte sie kurz, um ihr Trost zu spenden.  
  
„Was hast du denn machen wollen?"  
  
„Selbst das weiß ich nicht. Alles was ich kann ist Ärger machen und mich bis auf die Knochen blamieren."  
  
Das Computergenie zeigte auf die Uhr, die kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens anzeigte. „Und arme Lucas' zu gottlosen Zeiten aus dem Bett zu hauen, damit sie mit zum joggen gehen."  
  
Sie lächelte. „Kommst du mit?"  
  
„Na klar, jetzt bin ich ja wach. Wir können auch Maude gleich mitnehmen, ich denke der wird das gefallen, ein wenig durch die Gegend zu hopsen. Ist ja nicht meine Wenigkeit."Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und tapste barfüßig aus dem Zimmer, um wenig später mit dem Hund seines Cousins zurück zu kehren. Erwartungsvoll sprang das Tier hechelnd um ihn herum. Er hatte wohl schon darauf gewartet ausgeführt zu werden.  
  
„Justin hat die ersten Tage immer am Fenster gehangen und versucht herauszufinden wer das ist, der hier ständig mit einem Hund herumläuft und bei euch zu wohnen scheint."  
  
„War ihm wohl ein ganz schönes Rätsel, was?"grinste der Teenager und suchte im Schrank nach einer Jogginghose. Die Jeans und das verschwitzte T- Shirt würde er nicht anbehalten.  
  
„Orlando war ja das letzte Mal vor einigen Jahren hier und als er da mit uns allen immer durch die Gegend gezogen war, hatte er noch kurze Haare und war um einiges dünner. So braun ist er damals auch noch nicht gewesen. Und so muskulös."Ihre Stimme nahm einen schwärmerischen Unterton an.  
  
Lucas blickte kurz zu ihr hin. Ihr Blick war verträumt ins Nichts gerichtet. So wie es aussah, hatte sich seine junge Nachbarin in seinen Cousin verguckt. Hoffentlich blieb das nur eine harmlose Schwärmerei. Beim letzten Mal musste er wochenlang Seelsorger für die unglückliche Liebe seiner Freundin spielen.  
  
Aus dem Schrank fiel ihm sein Chaos entgegen. Der sich vor ihm erstreckende Wäscheberg schlug ihm auch gleich ein geeignetes T-Shirt vor. Das hätte er damit schon mal. „Der hat jetzt wegen seiner Arbeit ziemlich viel draußen zu tun. Das wird ihn so zerbrutzelt haben. Dein Bruder hat ihn echt nicht mehr erkannt?"  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Aber dein Cousin ist vielleicht auch lustig gewesen. Die beiden unterhalten sich stundenlang, bemerken wie gut sie sich verstehen und am nächsten Tag steht der bei uns an der Tür und weiß nicht wie sein neuer bester Freund heißt."  
  
Lucas hielt inne. „Echt? Das Gesicht hätte ich zu gerne gesehen!"  
  
„Mein Vater hat ihm erst versucht einzureden er sei falsch und müsste beim Haus gegenüber klingeln, da dort ja Jeremy wohne und in seinem Alter sei. Der hat irgendwie nicht mitbekommen, dass Orlando bei euch wohnt und Justin am Tag zuvor tatsächlich mit ihm zusammen war."  
  
„Find ich ja toll, dass er sich so gut mit meinen Freunden versteht. Hat der keine eigenen gefunden?"  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Sag mal, hast du es bald? Wenn es zu warm wird, habe ich keine Lust mehr zum joggen."  
  
„Soll ich mir mehr Zeit nehmen, denn auf dem Fahrrad habe ich weitaus mehr Kondition?"Das hatten sie schon immer so gehandhabt. Wenn es zum Joggen bereits zu warm war, wurden die Fahrräder gesattelt und spazieren gehende Touristen mit waghalsigen Wendemanövern zur Weißglut getrieben, sofern sie nicht noch mehr Lust darauf hatten mit den Inlinern andere Fahrradfahrer zu überholen.  
  
„Beeil' dich einfach. Mein Vater glaubt sonst nur ich hätte schon wieder bei was männlichem übernachtet, wenn ich ohne genügend durchgeschwitzt zu sein nach Hause komme."  
  
„Das musst du mir aber genauer erklären!"  
  
„Später."Valerie kam zu dem Sauhaufen an Wäsche und zog eine Jogginghose aus dem Nichts hervor. „Hier, jetzt geh dich umziehen! Wauwau und ich werden draußen auf dich warten."Maude kraulend ging sie nach draußen.  
  
Lucas sah den beiden nach. Andy hatte diese Tür offen gelassen, kam es ihm in den Sinn, denn als er sich hingelegt hatte, war diese noch zu gewesen. Eigentlich könnte er noch schlafen. Ihm fiel garantiert noch etwas ein, wie er sich an seinem Freund rächen konnte.  
  
********  
  
Völlig fertig versuchte Lucas zur Haustür hereinzukommen. Bevor er zum Joggen war hatte er die Terrassentür in seinem Zimmer geschlossen und war durch den Eingang raus. Leider reichte sein Denkvermögen zu dieser Zeit noch nicht aus um ihn an einen Schlüssel denken zu lassen. Nun stand er mit dem fusseligen Hund, auf der Veranda und versuchte ins Haus zu kommen. Er sah durch das Küchenfenster. Sein Vater saß Zeitung lesend am Tisch. Nichts mit Kletterpartie ins Haus, auch gut. Wenn es eine neue Alarmanlage gab, würde er diese nur aktivieren, wenn er über das Wohnzimmer einstieg. Er klopfte an die Scheibe und gab dem Wissenschaftler ein Zeichen ihn rein zu lassen.  
  
„Wo kommst du jetzt her?"  
  
„Joggen! Valerie hat es geschafft mich raus zu jagen."  
  
Maude trottete zufrieden in den Flur und schüttelte sich vor den Beinen Dr. Wolenczaks. „Habe mich schon gewundert wo der Staubwedel steckt. Sonst kommt der mir, mit seinem Fressnapf im Maul, jeden Morgen entgegen, weil sein Herrchen nicht aus den Federn kommt."Das konnte sich der Teenager nur zu gut vorstellen.  
  
„Ich verschwinde erst mal unter der Dusche."Auf halbem Wege überlegte es sich das blonde Genie doch anders. Wozu hatten sie denn einen Pool im Garten? Ruckzuck hatte er eine Badehose an und spazierte gut gelaunt mit einem Handtuch über der Schulter zum Arbeitszimmer.  
  
„Lucas?"rief ihn sein Vater aus der Küche.  
  
Was war denn nun wieder? Kehrt machend ging er zurück. „Ja?"  
  
„Ich wollte dich gestern nicht wecken. Mir sind noch einige Unterlagen für den Vortrag in die Hände gefallen."Augenverdrehend wandte sich der Teenager wieder ab. Dazu hatte er jetzt gar keine Lust. „Ich seh' mir das dann später an. Nun muss ich erst ein paar Bahnen schwimmen."  
  
„Hast du gestern schon etwas gemacht, das ich mir ansehen kann?"fragte Lawrence ohne auf die letzten Worte seines Sohnes einzugehen.  
  
Hallo? Lucas war gar nicht bewusst heute morgen schon Abgabetermin zu haben. „Nicht viel. Jedenfalls nichts, was du dir ansehen könntest."  
  
„Würdest du es aber bitte dringend behandeln. Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Lust am Tag der Tagung noch selbst darüber zu sitzen."  
  
„Ja."sagte der Teenager genervt. „Ich werde es nachher soweit vorbereiten."Nichts mit den Plänen, dies am Abend vor dem Fernseher zu erledigen. Schnell verschwand er aus Hör- und Sichtweite seines Vaters. Am Ende fiel ihm noch mehr ein und er käme heute gar nicht mehr in den Pool.  
  
Kopfüber tauchte er in das kühle Nass. Nach dem anstrengenden Lauf war dies genau das Richtige um zu entspannen. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen schwamm er auf das andere Ende des Beckens zu. In der Mitte drehte er sich auf den Rücken, ließ seine Glieder erschlaffen und schloss genüßlich die Augen. Die Sonne brannte bereits heiß vom Himmel, obwohl es noch nicht einmal sieben Uhr war. Ein heißer Tag erwartete sie. Dicht neben ihm platschte das Wasser auf und tausend Tropfen fielen auf ihn. Sofort versteifte er sich und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Maude war zu ihm ins Wasser gesprungen. „Du kannst einen aber ganz schön erschrecken. Ich hoffe das ist dir klar?"  
  
Die dampfende Kaffeetasse in der Hand, trat Lawrence in den Garten. Einen der Stühle zog er sich nahe des Pools. „Du willst überhaupt nichts mehr von meinem Vortrag hören, richtig?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und tauchte unter. Maude paddelte über ihn hinweg und traf ihn dabei am Kopf. Wieder auftauchend spritze das Computergenie den Hund seines Cousins nass. Er schwamm zum Rand, wo sein Vater saß. „Ich würde mich ganz gern erst ein wenig erholen, bevor ich hier mit Arbeit anfange. Es ist schließlich mein Urlaub. Arbeiten tu' ich schon die ganze Zeit. Du kannst Bridger anrufen und ihn fragen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich die ganze Zeit nur rum sitze und nichts tue. Ganz im Gegenteil."  
  
Dr. Wolenczak nickte. Nachdem er einen Schluck seines Kaffees getrunken hatte, sah er wieder zu seinem Sohn. „Ja, du musst verstehen, wir sehen uns so selten, da bemerke ich es nicht sofort, wenn du verantwortungsbewusster und selbständiger geworden bist. Als ich dich beim letzten Mal um etwas gebeten habe, dauerte es Tage bis du erst einmal in die Gänge gekommen bist dir die Unterlagen zusammen zu suchen und dann waren es nochmals mehrere Tage bis ich eine grobe Struktur erkennen konnte, in dem was du da getan hast."  
  
„Sei versichert, deinen Vortrag wirst du noch früh genug auf dem Tisch liegen haben!"  
  
„Kann man sich jetzt so auf dich verlassen?"  
  
„Natürlich!"bestätigte Lucas selbstsicher.  
  
„Darf ich dir dann noch etwas auftischen?"  
  
„Solange es nicht in stundenlanger Arbeit ausartet und ich auch noch ein wenig Freizeit habe!"  
  
„Ich glaube unter der Aussicht den Tag im Institut verbringen zu dürfen, sollte dir das nicht schwer fallen."  
  
„Soll ich Animateur für die Delphine spielen?"fragte der Teenager sofort mit Begeisterung.  
  
„Eigentlich Aufpasser für den derzeitigen Leiter. Du bringst den Delphinen vorerst keine Kunststücke mehr bei! Es hat nach deinem letzten Urlaub hier zwei volle Monate gedauert bis sie verstanden haben, dass sie keine Belohnung mehr bekommen, wenn sie besonders hoch aus dem Wasser springen oder die Reifen vom Beckenboden holen. Und dann nochmals zwei Monate um sie überhaupt zu irgend etwas zu bringen. Du hast mit deinem Unfug die ganze Forschung dort verhindert."  
  
„Kann gar nicht sein!"grinste das Computergenie schelmisch. Er wusste genau wie bockig Delphine werden konnten, wenn auf einmal nicht mehr alles so lief wie bis eben noch. Damit hatte er Bridger auch schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben. „Wieso soll ich Aufpasser spielen? Wegen Orlando?"  
  
Lawrence nickte. „Genau. Weißt du schon warum er gekündigt wurde?"  
  
„Nein, er hat mir noch nichts erzählt. Ich bin aber auch recht schnell im Bett verschwunden, nachdem wir Ausreißer und Kratzbürste von und zu Quoll Wolenczak wieder eingefangen hatten."Er hielt seine zerkratzten und zerbissenen Arme hoch.  
  
„Sieht gar nicht gut aus."Der Wissenschaftler stand auf und kniete sich an den Rand des Beckens.  
  
„Orli hat's schlimmer erwischt. Wir mussten sofort hinterher und konnten uns kein Netz zur eigenen Sicherheit leisten, aber so schlimm ist es nicht."  
  
„Mach' dir aber dennoch nachher ein Desinfektionsmittel drauf!"Er ging wieder auf den Stuhl zurück.  
  
„Erzählst du mir warum die ihn geschmissen haben?"  
  
„Genau, Orlando ist gekündigt worden, weil er wohl meinte einige der Tiere aus dem Aqua Zoo frei lassen zu müssen."  
  
„Wieso denn das? War doch eine eins A Einrichtung für Meerestiere."  
  
„Laut dem was er mir erzählt hat, gibt es wohl gewisse Aufsätze in denen sich Wissenschaftler mit dem benötigten Freiraum von Meerestieren in Gefangenschaft beschäftigt haben und nach diesen waren für die dort untergebrachten Tiere die Becken zu sechzig Prozent zu klein. Entweder einige der Tiere frei lassen oder neue Anlagen bauen. Er hat beides getan. Angebote für den Neubau der Anlage eingeholt und eine ganze Arbeiterschaft während des Besucherbetriebes auflaufen lassen und so ganz zufällig mal das Tor zum Meer offen gelassen, damit die Delphine raus schwimmen konnten. Zu seinem Pech waren die Tiere intelligenter als er und sind gesamtheitlich auf und davon."  
  
Er musste unwillkürlich lachen und schluckte dabei Wasser. „Du meinst er könnte das auch bei dir hier machen?"  
  
„Ich meine es nicht nur, ich habe bereits eine ausgearbeitete Mappe mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen über den offiziellen Dienstweg zugestellt bekommen."  
  
„Ich will sie sehen."  
  
„Kannst du nicht. Ich hab angewiesen das Ding durch den Aktenvernichter zu jagen."  
  
„Das hast du nicht getan?"Ungläubig sah er den älteren Mann an.  
  
„Doch! Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit solchen Lappalien zu befassen. Für die gesamte Umstrukturierung des Ocean Institutes müssten Millionen aufgewendet werden, die im Moment bei anderen Projekten dringender benötigt werden. Außerdem kann ich die Forschungen nicht unterbrechen. Einige stehen kurz vor dem Abschluß. Es wäre verantwortungslos da jetzt eine Unterbrechung vorzunehmen."  
  
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Das Wohl der Tiere geht vor."  
  
„Lucas, das ist kein Zoo! Das Institut ist aus genau diesem Grund nicht jeden Tag geöffnet wie das Indo Pacific Marine in Darwin. Es ist eine rein wissenschaftliche Einrichtung, die mit durch Besucher finanziert wird, die dreimal die Woche Zutritt erhalten, aber sonst ist diese Einrichtung für die Öffentlichkeit tabu! Viele unserer Tiere sind, wie du selber weißt nur vorübergehend da, je nachdem ob sie für Projekte benötigt werden oder nicht. Die größeren ausgenommen, da kostet der Transport allein schon jedesmal ein Vermögen. Es geht einfach nicht. Die Kapazitäten für eine solche Aktion sind nicht vorhanden."Die Kaffeetasse war bereits seit einiger Zeit leer, als sich der Wissenschaftler erhob. „Wirfst du eine Weile ein Auge auf Orlando?"  
  
Lucas nickte, während er Maude versuchte aus dem Pool zu jagen, doch der Hund wollte nicht und schwamm lieber vor ihm davon. Das schien der auch noch Spaß zu machen. Dem Teenager wurde das zu blöd. Wenn der Hund nicht raus wollte, dann ging eben er.  
  
Lawrence hielt ihm das Handtuch hin. „Danke."  
  
„Jetzt noch nicht. Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich nur einen Moment meine Konzentration zu verlieren brauche und schon für den Rest des Tages bei Minto bin."Eine Möglichkeit, die sehr wahrscheinlich war. Es dauerte nie lange bis Lucas den Weg zu seinem Lieblingsorca fand. Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus.  
  
„Dann nimm deinen Cousin einfach mit! Sehr viel außer diesem Umstrukturierungsplan hat der nämlich noch nicht getan. Im Büro des Institutes sollen sich die Schreibarbeiten bereits häufen."  
  
Während des Haare trocknens hielt Lucas inne. „Wie jetzt, soll ich das etwa auch noch machen?"  
  
Da musste Dr. Wolenczak schon eine ganze Weile überlegen. „Nein, ich versuche jemanden zu finden, der das vorübergehend übernehmen könnte. Pass vorerst nur ein wenig auf Orlando auf. Deine Hauptaufgabe ist nach wie vor der Vortrag. Meinen Neffen werde ich mir noch zurecht ziehen müssen, wenn ich ihn nicht ebenso rausschmeißen will wie sein früherer Arbeitgeber." Lawrence sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. „Ich muss jetzt aber los, bin schon viel zu spät dran."Er drückte seinem Sohn einen trockenen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte zur Garderobe, wo er bereits seine Unterlagen für den heutigen Tag zusammen gestellt hatte. „Ich werde am Mittag vorbeikommen und im Institut nach euch sehen."  
  
„Ist gut. Bye!"Das hatte der Wissenschaftler nicht mehr gehört. Er war bereits zur Tür hinaus gewesen. Na dann würde sich der blonde Teenager eine schöne ausgiebige Dusche gönnen. Er bog im Flur in den Gang zu seinem Zimmer ein und sah schon von weitem etwas das ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Neben seinem Zimmer befand sich noch eines, das er immer Freunden anbot, die bei ihm schlafen wollten. Bei diesem stand die Tür offen und drinnen sah es gar nicht mehr so aus wie noch vor einem Jahr. Auf dem Boden zwischen einigen Pflanzen stand eine kniehohe Buddhafigur. Ein Zimmerbrunnen plätscherte auf dem Fensterbrett ruhig vor sich hin. Die Wände waren frisch gestrichen, neue Möbel gekauft und alle Bücher und Computerspiele von Lucas waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Was ihn aber mehr beunruhigte: wo war sein Computer? Er hatte zwar in seinem Zimmer einen, aber mit dem, der hier drinnen gestanden hatte, hatte er immer gespielt. Einen Schritt vorwärts machend trat er ein. Das ungemachte Bett mit der gelben Bettwäsche fand sich links neben der Tür. Darüber hing ein Poster des größten Fantasyfilmerfolges des anfänglichen einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert: Der Herr der Ringe. Es war jenes mit Legolas, dem Elbenprinzen. (wem hier noch nichts aufgefallen ist, dem kann ich auch nicht mehr helfen ^^: Anm. des Autors)  
  
Was zur Hölle tat Orlando in einem seiner Zimmer? Im ersten Stock befanden sich genug Gästezimmer! Hätte er sich da nicht einrichten können? Ein Plätschern drang an seine Ohren. Na toll, dachte er sich, und mein Badezimmer nimmt er auch noch in Beschlag. Dabei hatte sich das Genie so auf seine Dusche gefreut. Mit hängenden Schultern stapfte er in sein Zimmer, suchte aus dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Wäscheberg etwas zum anziehen heraus und ging nach oben. Musste er sich eben in die Badewanne stellen und dort mit der Brause, die keine Halterung hatte, duschen. Es half jetzt alles nichts, aber auf Orli würde er nicht warten. Wer weiß wie lange der brauchen würde.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Anm: Den Charakter von Valerie hätte ich liebend gerne noch weiter ausgebaut. Ich mag sie einfach. Sie ist nicht die Freundin von Lucas und wird es auch niemals werden. Ich fand es schade, nicht genau rüber bringen zu können, wie sehr es ihr doch an Selbstvertrauen und Durchsetzungskraft mangelt. Sie hat einen recht schlimmen Minderwertigkeitskomplex, kann aber auch recht bockig sein, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie einen neuen Schwarm unbedingt auf sich aufmerksam machen will. Die Geschichte hier hat es jedoch nicht zugelassen, sie weiter einzusetzen. Valerie taucht in den folgenden Kapiteln aber nochmals auf.  
  
@Samusa: Damit du nicht so lange warten musst, habe ich dieses heute schon hochgeladen. Mit dem nächsten lasse ich mir noch Zeit, sonst schimpft Kiddo wieder mit mir. ^_^ 


	3. 3

Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!!!  
  
@Kiddo: Nein, ich jogge nicht selber jeden Tag 20km. Ich falle schon nach den ersten zwei Metern erschöpft um. Das sind immer die anderen, die Lucas damit quälen wollen. Ah, danke, fühle mich immer total geschmeichelt, wenn jemand meint es ist die bisher beste Geschichte von der Schreibweise her. (wird ganz rot) Lag aber bestimmt daran, dass ich bei dieser besonders darauf erpicht war, sie gut zu machen, ob es mir gelungen ist, können wir erörtern, wenn sie zu ende ist. Hmm... meine Ideen scheinen ja doch ausgefallen zu sein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Orlando Bloom etwas mit seaQuest zu tun haben könnte. ^_^  
  
@Moonshine: So was, dir wollte ich auch was schreiben, finde aber dein Review in meinem Mailfach nicht.... vielleicht hast du aber auch noch nicht reviewt und ich Depp wollte dennoch dir eine Widmung setzen. (Hand vor Stirn klatscht)  
  
@Samusa: Hach ja, mein Schwesterherz. Hier ist wieder etwas, um dir den Samstag zu versüßen. Ich glaube ich sollte wirklich mir mal was neues einfallen lassen, mit dem Joggen quäle ich Lucas vielleicht doch zu sehr.  
  
VIEL SPAß BEIM WEITERLESEN!  
  
***********************  
  
Frisch geduscht kam er die Treppe herunter. Mit einer großen Schüssel in der Hand stand Orlando lässig an die Anrichte in der Küche gelehnt und aß sein Müsli.  
  
„Warum hast du nicht oben ein Zimmer?"warf ihm Lucas als erstes vor.  
  
„Warum ist Maude nass? Ich habe sie erst vorgestern gebadet. Die war noch gar nicht fällig!"  
  
Orlandos Hund tropfte den Küchenboden voll. „Weil der Staubwedel in den Pool gesprungen ist."  
  
Eine Augenbraue hochziehend musterte der junge Mann das Computergenie. „Fängst du jetzt auch an sie zu beleidigen?"  
  
Grinsend ging Lucas zum Kühlschrank und holte sich einen Orangensaft heraus. „Ich beleidige sie nicht, sondern gebe nur Tatsachen wieder."  
  
„Dein Vater meint, sie bräuchte mal wieder einen neuen Haarschnitt, da sie total verfusselt wäre. Das hat Maude gar nicht gefallen und ist ihm zwei Tage aus dem Weg gegangen."  
  
„Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Mache ich schließlich auch, wenn er wieder zuviel Arbeit hat und die Gefahr besteht er könnte davon etwas auf mich abwälzen."An der Fensterscheibe klopfte es. Valerie stand draußen. „Bei ihr hilft es aber nicht. Die findet einen, egal wo man gerade ist."  
  
„Deine Freundin?"  
  
Lucas überdachte seine nächsten Worte genau, sein Cousin schaffte es noch und würde falsche Gerüchte in die Welt setzen. „Wir sind ziemlich gute Freunde, aber nichts derartiges. Außerdem nervt sie ganz gerne mal."  
  
„Ah, das bringt mich zu meinen entgangenen Date von gestern Abend. Ich bin noch zwei Stunden durch die Straßen mit Maude Gassi gegangen, konnte sie aber nicht mehr finden. Wo kann ich sie finden?"  
  
Der Teenager stellte sein Glas auf die Anrichte und ließ erst mal seine Freundin rein, bevor er auf die Frage einging.  
  
„Hi!"begrüßte Valerie den immer noch Müsli futternden Orlando. Ihr Blick ging kritisch in den Inhalt der Schüssel. „Schmeckt das denn?"  
  
„Aber natürlich! Soll ich dir auch eine Portion geben? Wir haben gerade einige Packungen da, da kann ich was abgeben."  
  
„Nein danke, ich verzichte lieber."meinte Valerie nur und wandte sich lieber Maude zu. „Warum ist der Hund so naß?"  
  
„Der Staubwedel!"verbesserte Lucas sie.  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Das sagt mein Dad zu ihm. Staubwedel."  
  
„Er ist kein Staubwedel!"protestierte Orlando statt dessen.  
  
Das schlanke Mädchen beugte sich zu dem Hund runter. „Du armes Ding, hast ganz schön was durch zu machen hier."  
  
„Du bist also gestern nicht mehr ins Institut zurück, sondern hast meine Mannschaftskollegin gesucht?"Irgendwoher aus dem Tiefkühlfach war eine Eiscremepackung in seine Hände gehüpft und er ließ es sich auf der Zunge zergehen.  
  
„Was soll ich im Institut? Da war gestern tote Hose."  
  
„Dad meint, du würdest die Arbeit vernachlässigen und lieber das ganze Teil umbauen."  
  
Orlando hielt inne. „Das kommt wahrscheinlich sogar hin. Mit dem Papierkram habe ich es wirklich nicht so. Das strengt mich viel zu sehr an."  
  
Valerie holte sich einen Löffel und aß mit Eis. „Was ist daran anstrengend? Ich mach' bei uns zu Hause auch immer so das eine oder andere von meiner Mutter."  
  
Lucas packte den Deckel auf die Eisschachtel, trotz wüster Protesten von Valerie. „Ich habe eine geniale Idee, die Orlandos Legasthenie und deine Arbeitslosigkeit perfekt entlastet!"verkündete er stolz.  
  
„Wir müssen ja nicht alles an die große Glocke hängen."Der junge Mann ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und löffelte sein Müsli in Ruhe weiter.  
  
„Du machst den Papierkram einfach! Wenn du das gut machst, werde ich mit meinem Vater reden, der braucht sowieso gerade eine zweite Sekretärin. Vorübergehend könntest du da doch einspringen. Allerdings mit Hauptaufgabengebiet des Institutes."  
  
Sie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Also ich weiß nicht. Er wird sicher sauer wenn ich irgendwas falsch mache. Ich habe ihn schon mal wütend erlebt, da ist es mir lieber wenn da nicht ich der Grund für bin."  
  
Lucas entnahm ihr den Löffel, legte ihn in die Spüle und sah sie eindringlich an. „Wir müssen es ihm ja nicht sofort auf die Nase binden. Vorerst machst du nur den Kram vom Institut! Wir gehen jetzt gleich rüber und sehen uns das Zeug mal an. Orli und ich sind beide da und können dir jederzeit helfen."  
  
„Aber wenn ich etwas falsch mache, wird dein Vater sauer."  
  
„Dann wird er auf mich oder Orli sauer. Was soll's? Der beruhigt sich schon wieder. Doch der hier bringt das in hundert Jahren wohl nicht zustande."Er drehte sich zu seinem Cousin um. „Sag mal hast du irgendwo noch eine Kopie von deinen Umstrukturierungsplänen?"  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Die du meinem Vater vorgelegt hast und auf Grundlage der Aufsätze entstanden sind, die ich dir mal zugeschickt habe. Mein Vater verfluchte vorhin ganz schön den Kerl, der dir diesen Unsinn in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Wenn der wüsste, dass die von UEO Wissenschaftlern stammen, könnte er eins und eins zusammen zählen und ich wäre wieder ganz oben auf der Abschussliste."grinste Lucas. „Also was ist? Ich will die mir mal ansehen. Würde mich echt interessieren wie du das gemacht hast."  
  
„Hey, es ist noch nicht mal acht Uhr. Ich werde den Teufel tun und vor neun bei der Arbeit sein. Geht raus spielen Kinder, aber macht hier nicht so einen Aufstand! Wie kann man nur am frühen Morgen so aufgekratzt sein? Frag deinen Vater nach den Plänen, der hat alles vorliegen."Kopf schüttelnd verschwand er im Arbeitszimmer von Dr. Wolenczak, wo er sich auf die weiße Ledercouch sinken ließ und den Bildmonitor an der Wand gegenüber aktivierte. Schnell fand er ein Programm mit Zeichentrickfilmen.  
  
Kaum einen Augenblick später stand Lucas ihm im Bild. „Der hat das Ding nicht mehr."  
  
Sofort änderte sich der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes mit den braunen Locken. „Wieso nicht?"  
  
„Er hat es weggeschmissen. Keine freien Kapazitäten, keine Zeit, kein Geld."  
  
„Was?"Orlando war aufgesprungen. „Wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Ich habe Stunden in das Teil investiert und er wirft es weg? Ist der noch ganz dicht?"  
  
„Das ist mein Vater, willkommen in meiner Welt. So geht es mir am laufenden Band."  
  
„Der kann doch nicht einfach so die Mappe vernichten!"  
  
Erst jetzt kam Valerie zu ihnen. Sie hatte das Eis wieder geholt und löffelte darin herum. „Gibt es keine Kopie?"  
  
„Doch, sollte auf dem Computer sein. Aber trotzdem kann er doch nicht einfach so meine Arbeit wegschmeißen! Was denkt der sich?"  
  
„Habe ich dir gerade gesagt. Was ist nun? Bekomme ich es zu sehen oder nicht?"Der Teenager ließ nicht locker.  
  
Orlando zeigte auf Valerie. „Macht sie dann wirklich meinen Papierkram?"  
  
Das Computergenie sah zur Seite. Sie hatte gerade einen großen Löffel Eiscreme wieder in den Mund geschoben und blickte unschuldig abwechselnd Orlando und Lucas mit den braunen Augen an. „Mach ich das wirklich?"fragte auch sie, nach dem Hinunterschlucken den blonden Teenager. Der kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
  
„Wir probieren es einfach mal. Lasst uns gehen, je früher wir da sind um so schneller können wir da wieder raus. Die Uhr tickt. Dad wollte Mittags im Institut auftauchen und da sollte Valerie vielleicht weg sein und ich soweit fertig, ihn weich zu kochen mich gehen zu lassen. Hab' ja noch einen Stadtrundgang versprochen. Wieso hat mich da gestern eigentlich keiner von abgehalten? Dazu habe ich so überhaupt keine Lust."  
  
„Ich biete mich als Ersatzführer an, wenn du möchtest?"  
  
„Soweit kommt's noch!"Lucas entriss ihm genervt die Müslischüssel. Bevor der junge Mann aus der Küche war, hatte er sich nochmals eine Portion genommen. „Schluss mit dem Müslimatsch. Das kann doch kein normaler Mensch so in sich rein futtern wie du."  
  
„Hey, mein Frühstück!"  
  
„Du hast gefrühstückt! Jetzt geht es zur Arbeit."Das Computergenie sprang zum Schreibtisch seines Vaters und suchte einen kleinen Speicherstift. „Wo hast du deine Arbeit gespeichert?"  
  
Als Lucas sich umgedreht hatte, nahm Orlando sich seine Schüssel wieder, die der blonde Junge zuvor auf den Tisch gestellt hatte und begann erneut sein Müsli zu löffeln. Auch Valerie war mit dem Eis noch lange nicht fertig. Der Teenager kam sich etwas fehl am Platz vor. „Müsste auf dem bei dir im Zimmer sein. Ich konnte das ja nicht hier machen, wo er jederzeit drauf zugreifen kann. Wollte es ihm erst zeigen wenn es fertig ist."  
  
„Die Dinger sind alle miteinander verbunden. Er hat es auch so mitbekommen können."Dann fiel ihm noch was ein. „Wie bist du bei mir überhaupt ins System gekommen, ich habe das doch passwortgesichert."  
  
Nun war Valerie es, die sich ganz schwer für etwas außerhalb des großen hellen Raumes interessierte. „Ihr habt also zusammen gearbeitet."Mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Freundin zeigend, drohte Lucas: „Dich lasse ich nie wieder an meinen Computer und mein Passwort ändere ich auch ab sofort!"Ihr das Eis entreißend verschwand er in seinem Zimmer um sich die Umstrukturierungsvorschläge seines Cousins auszudrucken.  
  
********  
  
„Wann war Dad das letzte Mal hier?"Lucas zog einen Stapel Papier aus dem Regal. Da seinen Cousin das Durcheinander aufgeregt hatte, hatte er es einfach so in den Regalen verstaut. Sein Schreibtisch sah darum die ganze Zeit leer und aufgeräumt aus.  
  
„'Ne Weile nicht mehr."sagte Orlando und ließ sich in den Lederstuhl sinken. Hinter ihm drehte sich im Becken einer der Killerwale. Es war Minto und er freute sich bereits seinen menschlichen Freund wieder zu sehen. Das Computergenie würde so schnell es ging zu ihm an den Beckenrand kommen, doch erst musste er hier drinnen Ordnung schaffen.  
  
Valerie zog ebenfalls einige Akten heraus. „Die hier sind bereits Wochen alt, wenn nicht sogar Monate."  
  
„Was ist mit der Bestellung?"Der Teenager hielt Orlando eine Bestellung von Tierfutter hin. „Wie lange liegt die schon rum? Sind die Vorräte noch nicht ausgegangen?"  
  
„Nein, denn die habe ich nach dem Faxen nicht abgelegt. Mach' ich immer. Die Tiere sind versorgt, nur mit der Ablage habe ich es nicht so."  
  
Der blonde Teenager seufzte auf. „Das heißt, hier liegt bereits erledigte Arbeit mit noch zu erledigender Arbeit herum?"  
  
„Genau. Ich bin ja nicht ganz gewissenlos. Das hätte mich hier den Job bereits wieder gekostet. Nur die Ablage nervt mich einfach! Irgendwelche ellenlangen Berichte landen dort genauso wie Werbeprospekte und Untersuchungsergebnisse."  
  
„Eine Wandelung deiner Arbeitsmoral würde dir auch gut tun, glaub' mir! Hier sieht es schlimmer aus als in meinem Kleiderschrank."  
  
Valerie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Sie wusste nach der Vorstellung am frühen morgen bereits, dass es Lucas' Kleiderschrank war, der schlimmer aussah.  
  
„Na gut, nicht ganz, aber es kommt dem doch zumindest recht nahe!"sagte Lucas  
  
Das junge Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren holte einen weiteren Packen Akten heraus. „Am besten wird sein, wir sortieren diese ganzen Unterlagen erst einmal nach was abgelegt werden kann und was noch zu tun ist."  
  
„Oder in den Müll kann."ergänzte Orlando. „Ungefähr die Hälfte sollten Prospekte sein."  
  
„Viel Spaß euch beiden, ich gehe derweil zu Minto. Falls ihr mich sucht, einfach dort zur Scheibe gucken."Er zeigte auf das Aquarium. Sollten nicht zu viele von den Angestellten im Moment beim Becken der Schwertwale sein, würde er sich einen Schwimmanzug holen und gemeinsam mit seinem Orca einige Runden drehen. Dem Arbeitsberg im Büro des Institutsleiters nach, würden Orlando und Valerie eine Weile beschäftigt sein.  
  
********  
  
Seine Beine baumelten im Wasser des Beckens. Minto schwamm dicht bei ihm und sang ihm etwas vor.  
  
„Wusste ich doch, dass ich dich hier finde."Dr. Wolenczak kam die Treppe von den Zuschauerbänken herunter. Es waren nicht viele Bänke, denn eine Show gab es im Institut nicht, da es eine reine Forschungseinrichtung war.  
  
„Hi, Dad."sagte Lucas und wandte sich seiner Lektüre wieder zu.  
  
„Wo ist Orlando?"  
  
Der Teenager sah nicht auf. „Räumt das Büro auf."  
  
„Sieht es dort drin so schlimm aus?"  
  
„Glaub mir, das hättest du nicht sehen wollen. Es ist wirklich notwendig gewesen."Nun schlug er die Blätter zu und hielt sie seinem Vater hin. „Hast du in das Ding, bevor du es vernichtet hast, mal rein gesehen?"  
  
„Ist das die Arbeit von Orlando?"  
  
„Ja, das ist sie und er hat einige wirklich gute Ansätze drinnen. Von ein paar der vorgeschlagenen Veränderungen hast auch du öfters geredet."  
  
„Ich habe einfach keine Zeit dafür."  
  
„Die solltest du dir aber nehmen. Wenn du schon keine Zeit für mich hast, dann war immer welche für deine Projekte da und das Institut ist auch ein solches. Wenn du jetzt sogar schon anfängst dieses zu vernachlässigen, was kommt dann als nächstes? Trittst du ganz aus der Forschung zurück oder konzentrierst dich nur noch auf einen Teil deiner Interessen?"  
  
Lawrence nahm die Papiere an sich. „Das haben wir doch schon oft genug diskutiert. Auch wenn ich keine Zeit für dich habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, dass es dich gibt. Ich mache mir sehr viel mehr Sorgen um dich als ich dir zeige."  
  
„Was mal bestimmt kein Fehler wäre."  
  
„Komm her!"Der Wissenschaftler legte einen Arm um seinen Sohn und zog ihn zu einer Umarmung zu sich. „Ich liebe dich, Lucas. Egal was du glaubst und wieviel ich zu tun habe, das solltest du wissen."  
  
Lucas kam eine Idee. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah seinem Vater forschend in die Augen. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
„Nur raus damit."  
  
„Kannst du Valerie vorübergehend bei dir einstellen?"  
  
„Unsere Valerie? Dieses nette kleine Mädchen von nebenan, die schnell dazu neigt hysterisch zu werden und einen starken Minderwertigkeitskomplex hat?"  
  
Der Teenager nickte. „Genau die. Sie hilft Orli gerade bei der Sortierung deiner Unterlagen. Du wolltest doch sowieso jemanden suchen, der das macht, weil Orlando sich anscheinend nicht sehr viel darum schert. Ich glaube sowas wäre auch genau das richtige für sie, nur selber bekommt sie ja kaum was. Ihre Nervosität lässt alles scheitern. Dazu noch die tolle Einstellung: 'Die wollen mich sowieso nicht und ich bin zu doof.' Es muss ja nicht dauerhaft sein, nur vorübergehend, bis du dir was besseres besorgen kannst. In Sachen Ordnung ist sie mir um Welten voraus."  
  
Das wusste der Wissenschaflter nur zu gut. Wenn er keine Putzfrau hätte würde das Haus längst in einem Heidenchaos aus Unordnung versinken. Leider war ihm Valerie schon seit frühester Kindheit an bekannt. Sie bei sich arbeiten zu lassen bedeutete unter Umständen ein hohes Risiko einzugehen. Das Mädchen war höflich und nett, leider auch ein Musterbeispiel dafür wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit bei manchen liegen kann von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste zu treten.„Im Büro?"  
  
Lucas nickte. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt seine Freundin geheim ins Institut zu schleusen, doch so war es vermutlich am besten.  
  
„Ich werde mit ihr reden."  
  
„Jetzt?"  
  
„Ja, jetzt! Ich habe am frühen Nachmittag eine Besprechung, da habe ich keine Zeit mehr. Wenn ich dir diesen Gefallen tun soll, dann muss es sofort sein."  
  
„Danke, Dad."  
  
Lawrence erhob sich. „Bleib' nicht zu lange bei Minto, der vermisst dich nach deiner Rückkehr auf die seaQuest bloß wieder."  
  
Wehleidig sah der Teenager zu seinem Lieblingsorca. „Du vermisst mich?"  
  
„Er frisst die ersten Tage nach deiner Abreise immer schlecht und zeigt auch sonst kein Interesse an den Spielen oder Ablenkungen, die ihm hier geboten werden. Sein Pfleger hat große Probleme ihn dann wieder bei Laune zu bringen."  
  
Das blonde Computergenie stand auf. „Dann lass' ich ihn jetzt alleine. Meine Aufgaben für heute habe ich doch hoffentlich zur vollsten Zufriedenheit erledigt?"  
  
„Bloß raus aus Vaters Firma, nicht?"  
  
„Vollkommen richtig!"Lucas sah sich nochmals um damit er auch ja nichts vergaß. „Sieh dir bitte diese Unterlagen an. Ich bin sicher da ist was drinnen was dich interessiert, auch wenn du keine Zeit oder Kapazitäten hast."  
  
„Ich werde mal versuchen, wie ich das rein schieben kann."  
  
„Gut, dann bin ich jetzt weg."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Anm II: Die Bezeichnung verfusselter Staubwedel stammt in Wirklichkeit von Lilain. Mir hat das aber so gut gefallen, dass ich es einfach übernommen habe. Danke dir! Tja, hier gibt es jetzt nicht viel zu zu sagen, kommt im nächsten dann. 


	4. 4

Anm: Bin dieses Mal besonders schnell, denn vor dem nächsten Wochenende werde ich kein Update machen können. Vielen Dank für die Reviews!  
  
@Samusa: Ich mag kein Müslimatsch, sobald das zu aufgeweicht ist.... na gut, reden wir lieber nicht davon.  
  
@Kiddo: Na gut, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Ich weiß ja zum Glück was wahr ist. ^_^ Deine Vermutung ist es zu hundert Prozent nicht. Nein, keine Sorge, Lucas macht keinen auf Free Willy... oder? Ne, ich denke nicht. Das Projekt hat nichts mit Killerwalen zu tun. Minto ist nur schon seit Jahren ein ganz lieber Weggefährte von ihm in meiner Phantasiewelt, den konnte ich hier nicht einfach so raus lassen. Der wird auch in Captive vielleicht eine kleine Rolle bekommen. Mit der Familienidylle kann ich leider noch nicht dienen. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob ich in den nächsten zwei Wochen dazu komme, eins fertig zu schreiben. Habe jetzt wieder Schule und da ist es mit der Zeit sowieso so verdammt knapp. Ich werde aber mein bestes geben! Du weißt doch, dass ich genau an jenem Kapitel gerade schreibe.  
  
Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen!  
  
*********************************  
  
Sie hatten sich entschlossen zuerst nach den Geschäften für den täglichen Bedarf in der näheren Umgebung von Henderson umzusehen. Ihre Mutter würde angeblich schon Panik bekommen, weil sie nach der erfolglosen Suche vom Vortag nur eine kleine Drogerie aufbieten konnte und nun Angst hatte in den teuren Delikatessenläden einkaufen zu müssen oder in den nächstgrößeren Ort zu fahren. Lucas kannte sich hier gut genug aus, um diese Zweifel aus der Welt zu schaffen. Zehn Minuten vom Ferienhaus der Hendersons entfernt war ein kleiner Supermarkt. Recht versteckt hinter einem noblen Restaurant und einem dazugehörigen Wellnessbad. „Ist eben hauptsächlich auch ein Touristenort, wie ich schon sagte. Im näheren Umkreis gibt es fast Dutzende von Nationalparks und wer es sich leisten kann im Siedlungsgebiet der etwas höheren Gesellschaft Urlaub zu machen, braucht einen gewöhnlichen Supermarkt eben nicht so oft. Darum muss man hier schon etwas suchen." sagte er mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Meine Mum wird sich freuen. Die kam gestern den Tränen nahe nach Hause und hatte schon Angst jeden Tag in ein Restaurant gehen zu müssen. Soviel Geld haben wir nicht, um uns das leisten zu können."  
  
„Nein, keine Sorge! Selbst wenn es so wäre, hättet ihr noch andere Möglichkeiten gehabt. Sei froh, dass deine Eltern nicht draußen im Outback sich eine Farm zugelegt haben. Was die im Internat da teilweise erzählt haben ist nicht so lustig gewesen. Du bist da ja komplett aufgeschmissen. Wenn du mal eine neue Hose oder was brauchst einfach ins nächste Geschäft gehen zu können, oder falls du auf ein Eis hunger hast. No Way! Du musst warten bis der nächste Flieger kommt. Mit etwas Glück kommt mal was mit der Post. Aber so ganz ist das nichts für mich."  
  
„Du warst auf dem Internat?"  
  
„Ja, fast alle hier im Ort. Die einzige Schule die wir haben ist eine Grundschule. Danach müssen wir entweder jeden Tag nach Darwin pendeln im Zug oder Bus, was beides unheimlich voll ist und dazu noch zu gottlosen Zeiten oder wir gehen in ein Internat. Wegen der geringen Bevölkerungsdichte, ist das hier in Australien ja fast üblich."  
  
„Ich wollte auch immer auf ein Internat als ich jünger war, nur meine Eltern wollten es nicht. Ich stelle mir das toll vor. Du bist den ganzen Tag mit deinen Freunden zusammen und wenn du Probleme beim lernen hast, dann kann man dir helfen. Die Lehrer sind schließlich auch den ganzen Tag da. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur wegen meiner Harry Potter Phase. Das war ganz schlimm damals. Ich habe die Bücher immer und immer wieder gelesen."  
  
„Ein Internat ist keine Zauberschule. Da geht das dann schon etwas anders zu."Er hob einen Stock vom Wegesrand auf und warf ihn. Lucas hatte sich von den braunen Augen Maudes verführen lassen und sie kurzerhand mitgenommen. Nun warf er den Stock so weit er konnte, der weiße Hund flitze los. „Wir haben recht viel lernen müssen. Unterricht fand auch Samstags statt. Es ist teilweise fast eine Eliteeinrichtung gewesen. Man hätte dort auch studieren können. Als ich abging waren die Vorbereitungen einen Lehrstuhl einzurichten gerade in vollem Gange. Es war schon nicht schlecht, nur es ist nicht jedermanns Sache."Maude brachte brav das Stöckchen zurück. „Schon gar nicht wenn man sich das Leben dort wie in einer Zaubererschule vorstellt."  
  
„Du kennst die Bücher?"  
  
„Natürlich kenne ich sie. Ich lese nicht nur unnormale Sachen. Lass mich mal überlegen! Was hat Tony das letzte Mal dazu gesagt?"Eine kurze Pause entstand. „Mir fällt es jetzt gar nicht mehr ein, aber er hatte schon eine ganz nette Bezeichnung für meine Art von Büchern, die eine bessere Wirkung als zwanzig Schlaftabletten auf ihn hätten."  
  
„Was ist das dort für ein großes Gebäude?"Sie zeigte auf einen länglichen Block aus weißem Stein.  
  
„Das ist eine von den Ferienanlagen hier. Dort sind auch die Sandstrände. In diesem Teil gibt es fast nur Felsküste. Alle Sandstrände, zumindest hier in Beaches sind künstlich angelegt worden, nachdem man erkannt hatte wieviel einem die Tourismusbranche doch einbringen kann."Maude drängelte bereits wieder darauf den Stock geworfen zu bekommen.  
  
„Der kann es wohl gar nicht mehr erwarten."lachte Lonnie. „Darf ich mal?"  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
Sie nahm dem Hund den Stock ab und warf ihn nach vorne. Maude war egal wer ihn warf, sie hechtete bei ihr genauso aufgeregt hinterher wie bei Lucas zuvor.  
  
„Der ist ja wirklich toll! Wie lange hast du schon den Hund?"  
  
„Seit gestern."  
  
Lonnie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Er gehört meinem Cousin. Seit dem der für meinen Vater arbeitet, wohnt er bei uns und geht mir schon ordentlich auf die Nerven. Hat einfach so mein ganz persönliches Badezimmer besetzt."  
  
„Das kann ich nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Ich habe mich auch auf das Duschen im ganz privatem Kreis gefreut. Auf dem Boot ist es ja doch etwas anderes. Außer dem Captain hat dort niemand den Luxus sich allein Duschen zu können, wann immer man will. Entweder ist kein warmes Wasser mehr da oder man muss stundenlang warten bis eine Kabine frei wird."  
  
„Der Commander hat auch eine eigene."  
  
„Ford auch?"  
  
„Ja, als ich mir eine auf den Plänen einzeichnen wollte, hat Bridger mir damals den Bleistift weggenommen."Er grinste neckisch. „Hat ihm wohl nicht so gefallen. Den Moon Pool musste ich auch mehrmals ändern. Die Anfangsform eines Delphins hat ihm nicht so getaugt und danach die Form eines Rochen ebenso nicht. Ich habe es nicht mal geschafft ihn von seiner Größe her raus zu handeln. Er hat mich darauf festgenagelt, dass Darwin doch ein wilder Delphin ist und es da keine Rolle spielt wie groß der Pool ist. Außerdem hätten wir noch die Röhren. Das war's dann mit meiner eigenen Kreativität bei den Plänen zur neuen seaQuest."  
  
„Du hast wirklich an den Plänen mitgearbeitet?"  
  
„Eigentlich nicht. Bridger hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich möglichst nicht zu lange mit diesen allein bin. Was er aber nicht verhindern konnte wenn er schlief."  
  
„Gibt es was auf dem Boot, das von dir ist?"  
  
Lucas blieb eine Antwort schuldig und warf erneut für Maude den Stock.  
  
„Verstehe, gibt wohl Ärger?"Auch auf diese Frage antwortete das Computergenie nicht.  
  
„Bleibst du mit deinen Eltern den ganzen Landurlaub über hier oder fahrt ihr auf die Solarfarm zurück."  
  
„Wir müssen sogar. Dad meinte nicht länger als zwei Wochen weg bleiben zu können. Sie tun es nur, um mit mir ein wenig Urlaub zu machen. Auf der Farm wäre das nicht möglich gewesen. Aber ich bin ja froh wenigstens schon mal einen Menschen hier zu kennen und nicht ganz allein zu sein."  
  
Sie liefen eine schmale Holztreppe hinunter an einen Strand, an dem sich bis auf dem letzen Fleck Männer, Frauen und Kinder befanden. Wer nicht in der Sonne lag und langsam einem schmerzhaften Sonnenbrand entgegen driftete, stürzte sich in das kühle Nass des Wassers.  
  
„Sind diese Abgrenzungen für Nichtschwimmer gedacht?"  
  
„Nein, gegen Haie."  
  
Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Hier gibt es massig davon. Siehst du diese Türme hier überall? Die Rettungsschwimmer sind dazu gehalten nicht nur nach Ertrinkenden Ausschau zu halten, sondern auch nach Haien. Es gibt Tabellen nach denen sie die Strände an gewissen Tagen geschlossen zu halten haben und wenn morgens ein hohes Haiaufkommen bei ihrer Patrouille um die Küste herum festgestellt wird, bleibt er für diesen Tag ebenso geschlossen. Da werden dann so kleine Fahnen gehisst und jeder der sich auskennt oder klug genug ist die Warnschilder zu lesen, weiß dann, heute nicht ins Wasser gehen. Ausnahmslos nicht vegetarische Haie sind unterwegs."Er grinste sie an. „Von November bis April ist es besonders gefährlich. Da treiben sich hier Würfelquallen herum. Die Netze schützen zwar, aber die wesentlich kleineren Polypen schlüpfen durch die Maschen durch und schon hast du den Salat. Komm mit."Sie liefen kreuz und quer zwischen den Badegästen hindurch zu einem weiteren Hinweisschild, das vor giftigen Quallen warnte. Unter dem Schild war ein Kanister. „Da ist Essig drinnen. Die Tentakeln der Quallen verhaken sich in der Haut und das ist es was so brennt. Mit Essig kann man das Zeug lösen. Verbrennungen von Quallen sind nicht besonders schön. Das kommt ständig vor und gerade in einem Gebiet wo haufenweise giftige Tiere ihr Unwesen treiben, sollte man immer mit allem rechnen und niemals unvorsichtig werden. Leider gibt es gerade hier aber auch giftige Quallen, da hilft dir das Essig manchmal nichts mehr."  
  
Lonnie sah kritisch von dem Schild zu dem Kanister und dann wieder auf das Schild. „Schnecken sind auch gefährlich?"Neben den Quallen waren noch andere Tiere aufgezeigt und darunter befand sich auch ein Schneckenhaus von länglicher Form.  
  
„Ja, nicht alle, aber drei oder vier von den Arten schon. Die schießen einen Giftpfeil aus ihrem Haus raus, der fast sofort tödlich ist. Ich mach dir ganz schön Angst, nicht?"  
  
„Du hast mir soeben die Lust genommen mit zu den Kindern dort ins Wasser zu steigen. Die Haie sind da ja noch das Harmloseste!"  
  
„Ich bin um eine Führung gebeten worden und da gehört das hier zwingend dazu. Sei froh, dass wir noch nicht in Darwin sind. Dort werde ich dich in einen Reptilienzoo schleppen und dich jede giftige Schlange, die dir hier im Garten begegnen könnte, fotografieren lassen."Er hielt es für angebracht, von den kleinen Tintenfischen, die ebenfalls tödlich sein konnte, gar nicht erst anzufangen.  
  
Henderson schlug die Hand vor die Stirn. „Gibt es hier noch etwas, das nicht gefährlich ist?"  
  
Lucas dachte nach. „Ich glaube ich habe genau das richtige für dich. Ist schon eine Weile her, seit ich dort war, aber das könnte dir gefallen. Wir könnten nach Howard Springs fahren. Da gibt es einen ganz fantastischen Billabong. Dort schwimmst du mit Schildkröten und Fischen. Einfach herrlich."  
  
„Billabong?"  
  
„Oh, entschuldige, das kennst du natürlich nicht. Billabong nennt man in Australien Flüsse, die zum Teil ausgetrocknet sind und zum Baden benutzt werden. Der ist auch hundertprozentig Krokodilfrei!"  
  
„Auf Krokodile habe ich mich eingestellt, Haie so in gewissen Maßen auch aber nicht der ganze andere Kram. Mir ist es total vergangen irgendwo ins Wasser zu springen, was Zugang zum Meer hat und ich den Grund nicht sehen kann."  
  
„Es ist aber wichtig, dass du über die Gefahren hier Bescheid weißt. Wärst du nur im Urlaub hier, hätte ich mir das gespart, denn da kommt man nicht so schnell auf dumme Ideen, weil es einfach zu viel zum sehen gibt. Doch da deine Eltern sich hier ein Ferienhaus gekauft haben und wohl auch öfters da sein werden, glaube ich nicht, dass sie jedes Mal die selben Sehenswürdigkeiten betrachten. Sie werden mit Sicherheit auch weitere Bereiche ihres Zweitwohnsitzes erkunden wollen und du doch sicherlich auch."  
  
„Wenn ich meiner Mum von dem ganzen Zeug hier erzähle, dann wird sie meinen Vater schon noch umstimmen, wieder wegzuziehen."  
  
In dem Moment kam ein etwas unfreundlich dreinblickender Lifequard auf sie zu. „Euch sollten die Hinweisschilder entgangen sein, dass Hunde an diesem Strand verboten sind."  
  
„Oh, natürlich. Wir werden sofort verschwinden."Lucas setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und versuchte die im Sand buddelnde Maude mit sich zu zerren. An den Staubwedel hatte er gar nicht gedacht.  
  
„Wo ist dein Cousin, dass du dich um seinen Hund kümmerst? Oder machst du das freiwillig?"  
  
„Der muss arbeiten. Fusselhund würde jetzt wohl auch bei uns durchs Haus toben und unseren netten kleinen Quoll wieder jagen, wenn erneut einer die Tür zum Wohnzimmer offen gelassen hätte. Ach, da fällt mir was ein, du würdest Orlando einen unheimlichen Gefallen tun, wenn du heute Abend zu meiner Willkommensparty kommen würdest. Der war recht niedergeschlagen, als du gestern einfach so gegangen bist als er im Haus war."  
  
„Ach das ist dein Cousin. Abgeneigt bin ich da doch nicht. Gut auszusehen ist wohl eine Familieneigenschaft von euch."  
  
„Du hast noch nicht die ganze Familie gesehen. Sei darum bitte vorsichtig was für Schlüsse du ziehst."  
  
„Na gut, ich werde mir das mit der Party überlegen. Die Einladung nehme ich vorerst schon mal gerne an."  
  
„Mein Freund Andrew war derjenige, der dich eingeladen hat, nicht Orlando, aber der hat sich riesig dafür begeistern können, als er es erfuhr. Wo willst du als nächstes hin? Sehr viel gibt es wie gesagt nur in der Stadt zu sehen. Hier ist mehr tote Hose und", er nickte einigen Leuten auf dem anderen Bürgersteig gegenüber zu, die mit Strohhut, Hawaiihemd und Badelatschen vorbeizogen. „Touristen."  
  
„Gibt es hier auch ein Kino? Oder ein Schwimmbad, das nicht nur von alten Menschen bevorzugt wird, in dem man auch rumspritzen und toben kann?"  
  
„Na klar."Der Teenager machte eine Kehrtwendung und weiter ging es zum Kino des Ortes wo die beiden sich spontan dazu entschlossen dieses zu besuchen. Am Nachmittag war es nie besonders voll und aus diesem Grund waren sie auch ganz allein. Glücklicherweise war einer der Kartenverkäufer ein Freund von Lucas und würde sich während der Vorstellung um Maude kümmern. Als sie wieder herauskamen, mussten sie erfahren, wie sich Orlandos Hund voller Freude in einem unachtsamen Moment in eine der großen Popcorn Kisten gestürzt hatte. Der Kinobesitzer kam nur Abends, daher war es nicht so schlimm gewesen und bereitwillig zahlte das Computergenie das verdorbene Popcorn. Die Rechnung ließ er sich jedoch geben. Die würde er seinem Cousin an den Buddha in seinem Zimmer heften. So einfach kam der ihm nicht davon.  
  
********  
  
Vom Garten her wehte eine kühle Brise durch die geöffnete Terassentür herein. So wie es aussah, würde die nächsten Tage ein Sturm aufkommen, vielleicht sogar schon heute. Ein wenig Regen tat der Umgebung nur gut, allerdings mochte es Lucas nicht wenn das Wetter gerade während seines Landurlaubes verrückt spielte. Den ganzen Tag nur drinnen sitzen war nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Die morgendliche Joggingrunde mit Valerie kann er getrost abschreiben, aber sonst gab es nicht wirklich etwas gutes. Auch wenn Lawrence es nicht gerne sah, aber als er nach dem Stadtrundgang mit Henderson zurück gekehrt war, hatte er auf dem großen Computer seines Vaters einige Spiele aufgespielt, die er nun im Internex spielte.  
  
Die Haustür öffnete sich und sofort zog ein heftiger Winddurchzug an ihm vorbei bis der Ankömmling eingetreten war. Maude, die bis eben noch unter dem großen Glasschreibtisch zu Lucas' Füßen gelegen hatte, sprang auf und rannte freudig bellend ihrem Herrchen entgegen.  
  
„Lucas, sieh dir das hier mal an!"Orlando legte ihm eine Mappe auf den Tisch. „Ich habe das total übersehen. Das ist ein Bericht der bereits vor Wochen im Institut eingegangen ist."  
  
Das Spiel beendend, ging er aus dem Internex heraus und griff nach der Mappe. Es war ein Bericht über die Entwicklung der Population wild lebender Flussdelphinarten. Sprachlos klappte das Computergenie den Bericht nach den ersten Seiten wieder zu.  
  
„Hart, nicht?"fragte Orlando.  
  
„Das ist gar kein Ausdruck. Die haben ja noch eine recht großzügige Zeitspanne bis zum Aussterben der Arten angegeben."  
  
„Die in Gefangenschaft lebenden werden demnach dann die letzten sein, die wir hier haben. Die Züchtung ist schon aufgrund der Schwierigkeit der Haltung einfach unmöglich. Wir machen das mit unseren drei Arten im Institut schon mit. Es ist nicht einfach, vor allem auch sie von Infektionen und Krankheiten frei zu halten."  
  
„Unsere haben keine Probleme. Die Becken sind weitaus größer als die von denen, die nicht so anfällig für Stress sind. Aber bei einer so geringen Anzahl, wie wir hier haben, brauchen wir gar nicht erst anfangen sie zu züchten. Mehr als die üblichen Neugeburten bekommen wir nicht."  
  
Orlando fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Locken und klemmte eine störrische Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Wir müssen was unternehmen!"  
  
„Hast du auch eine Idee?"  
  
„Nein, leider nicht. Meinst du die UEO würde da vielleicht was machen können."  
  
Der Teenager wandte sich dem Bildschirm zu. „Ich kann mal nachsehen, was die für Projekte zum Artenerhalt haben. Wenn wir Glück haben gibt es auch was für die Flussdelphine."  
  
„Würde doch schließlich in ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich fallen."Orlando kam zu ihm herum. Einen zweiten Stuhl zog er sich neben seinen jungen Cousin.  
  
„Das schon, doch wer soll das finanzieren? Selbst auf der seaQuest fehlen uns Monat für Monat die Gelder, um unsere Forschungen durchführen zu können. Dr. Westphalen hat damals immer recht schlimm geschimpft. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, würde sämtliches Militär zur Geldeinsparung von Bord geworfen."Er lächelte. „Oh, wow!"Vor ihm öffneten sich mehrere Dateien. „Das ist ziemlich viel."Lucas seufzte auf. „Das alles durch zu sehen wird eine Weile dauern."  
  
„Das spielt keine Rolle, ich kann mich da auch selber durchwühlen, solltest du keine Lust haben. Doch ich finde, wir sollten was unternehmen. Es sind in den letzten Jahren zu viele Tiere ausgestorben. Flussdelphine sind auch so schon selten genug. Sie nur noch im Zoo betrachten zu können oder von Bildern ist nicht das Wahre."  
  
„Ist unsere solidarische Seite wieder in uns aufgekeimt? Pass auf, dass du deswegen nicht wieder gefeuert wirst, wie bei deinem alten Job!"  
  
„Wenn die nicht auf mich hören wollten? Einige der Tiere litten fast ständig an Infektionen, weil sie einfach zu kleine Becken hatten und unter einem viel zu großen Stress standen. Die UEO Berichte von dir haben eindeutige Erkenntnisse in dieser Hinsicht geliefert. Wenn die nicht ihre Tiere artgerecht halten wollen, müssen sie sich leider von einigen verabschieden. Jedes weniger bedeutet mehr Platz für die zurück gebliebenen."  
  
„Ich schick dir nie wieder geheime Forschungsergebnisse von der UEO! Wenn raus kommt wie du manchmal auf die Ideen kommst, gibt es höllischen Ärger für mich. Das da", er zeigte auf den Bildschirm. „ist auch so eine Sache."  
  
„Wieso? Nicht öffentlich?"  
  
„Noch nicht. Die müssen erst frei gegeben werden. Das dauert meist eine ganz schöne Zeit."  
  
Die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes richtete sich auf einmal aber einer ganz anderen Sache zu. „Kommt die Kollegin von dir zu der Party heute Abend?"  
  
Lucas sah auf die Uhr. „Ja, wir müssen sie abholen. Außer mir hat sich hier zwar noch nie einer verlaufen, aber ich denke es ist dennoch besser, wenn wir auf Nummer sicher gehen."  
  
Orlando sprang auf. „Ich muss duschen und mich fertig machen. Such' du derweil noch ein wenig nach einer Lösung für unser Problem."Schon war er verschwunden. Anscheinend rechnete er sich wirklich Chancen bei Lonnie aus. Lucas schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. So hatte er seinen Cousin wirklich noch nie gesehen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
Anm II: Hier sollte ich vielleicht darauf hinweisen, dass ich mir mit den genannten Fakten nicht hunderprozentig sicher bin. Das Nordterritorium hat eine Felsenküste, daher gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es kaum Sandstrände gibt, was aber nicht heißt, dass es gar keine gibt. Ich habe beispielsweise Bilder während meiner Recherchen über die Aquarien und das Aquascene, das ich in einem späteren Kapitel noch erwähnen werde, gesehen, auf denen doch eine Art Strand oder zumindest Lagune zu sehen war. Die Absperrungen gegen Haie und Quallen gibt es in Australien wirklich. Es kommt aber auch oft darauf an, wo man gerade ist. In einem Gebiet, in dem wenige Menschen leben, findet sich weniger eine Absperrung als vielleicht in einem großen Tourismusgebiet. Die Tabellen, nach denen die Strände zu sind, habe ich frei erfunden. Ich wusste nicht mehr wie die Schnecken heißen! Könnten Tritonschnecken sein, aber nagelt mich da bitte nicht drauf fest. Wenn genaue Informationen über Flussdelphine gewünscht werden, dann wendet euch an mich. ^_^ Bin da voll die Expertin! Kann es auch im nächsten Kapitel zur Info mit dazu schreiben. Würde mich sowieso mal interessieren, ob das hier alles jemand liest? 


	5. 5

Anm: Vielen Dank für dein Review Kiddo! Zum Glück gibt es dich und darum habe ich den einen Teil auch ausgebessert. Bin doch total bescheuert, selbst nicht soweit gedacht zu haben. Vielen, vielen Dank. Jepp, save the dolphins!!! Soll ich jetzt was über Flussdelphine schreiben? Ach, ich mach's am Ende einfach mal. Schaden kann es ja nicht. ^^ Nein, Henderson nimmt Orlando nur mal auf ihrer Verschleißspur an Männern mit. Keine Sorge, die werden nichts haben. Hat sich einfach nur so ergeben und sie vergisst ihn sobald sie wieder zu Hause ist. Versprochen. Wollte sie nur etwas mehr hier hervorheben und darum hat Orli sich da mal um sie gekümmert. Bloß keinen Kopf machen, da kommt nichts schlimmes. Du kennst meine Einstellung zu Liebessachen. Wenn ich so was schon nur schwer lesen kann, was meinst du was dann erst bei mir mit dem schreiben los ist?  
  
@meine lieben Vorleser: warum habt ihr nicht gemerkt, dass man in Australien die Outback Kiddies nicht mehr über Radio, sondern bereits über Computer unterrichtet? ( erwartet eine Antwort. Na gut, den Teil habe ich jetzt komplett geändert, war zum Glück nicht viel und auch nur ein Satz der durch drei oder vier anderer Art ausgetauscht wurde.  
  
@Samusa: Was ist los? Was spinnt dein Pc schon wieder rum? Jag ES zur Hölle. Da kann er wieder etwas Feuer machen, das ich aus Blödheit gelöscht habe. ^_^  
  
Das Spiel in diesem Kapitel war Samusas Idee, weil ich es doof fand, die Aktionäre einfach nur rumsitzen zu lassen. Danke! Das ganze Kapitel sollte auch nicht zu ernst genommen werden, ist was zur Auflockerung und meine verschrobene Seite ist dabei auch wieder etwas hervorgekommen. Anscheinend kann ich es nicht, einmal einfach nur ernst zu schreiben.  
  
*********************************  
  
Als die drei zu der gemieteten Halle kamen, war die Party bereits voll im Gange. Über der Bühne hing ein großes Plakat mit der Aufschrift „Willkommen zu Hause Lucas". Es schien als wäre die gesamte Jugend zwischen fünfzehn und dreißig anwesend. Im Moment übten sich die Mädchen in einer Art Formationstanz und hatten dafür zwei Drittel der Halle von der Bühne abwärts in Beschlag genommen.  
  
„Das ist ja toll!"sagte Henderson mit großen Augen.  
  
„Wenn du willst bringe ich dir ein paar Schritte bei."bot Orlando ihr an.  
  
„Wirklich? Sieht eigentlich ganz einfach aus, was die da machen. Sollte recht schnell gehen."  
  
Der junge Mann zeigte auf die tanzenden Mädchen. „Den Tanz meinte ich nicht, den kann ich nämlich selber nicht. Doch sobald die mal was machen, was ich kann, lade ich dich zum Tanz ein."  
  
„Das war doch jetzt nur eine plumpe Anmache."meinte Lonnie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Cousin des Computergenies.  
  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"bestätigte Lucas die Annahme lachend.  
  
„Ist gar nicht wahr."  
  
„Doch ist es! Du brauchst das gar nicht zu leugnen. Pass lieber auf Maude auf, die wird gerade mit Bowle gefüttert. Warum hast du den Staubwedel nicht zu Hause lassen können?"  
  
Orlando lief sofort zu dem Tisch mit den Bowlen und zog seinen Hund von den anderen Partygästen fort, die es toll fanden das Tier mit der roten Flüssigkeit füttern zu dürfen. „Nenn sie nicht immer so!"  
  
„Ich mach das nur, weil mein Vater ihn so nennt. Irgendwie hat er da aber auch recht."grinste Lucas.  
  
„Hey, Lucas!"Andrew quetschte sich durch eine Traube von Menschen auf sie zu. „Hatte schon gedacht du verpennst es."  
  
„Wo denkst du hin, Andy? Ich bin doch der Ehrengast, hoffe ich."  
  
„Klar, komm' mit! Ich möchte dich einigen Leuten vorstellen, die neu hier sind."Augenblicklich wurde das Computergenie fortgezogen.  
  
Lonnie war nun mit Orlando allein, von Maude einmal abgesehen. „Komm, wir setzen uns dort drüben hin."Er nahm sie am Arm und zog die dunkelhaarige Frau zu einer ruhigen Ecke. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war eine Tafel mit einer Anzahl von Salaten. Sie nahmen sich jeweils eine kleine Portion bevor sie sich hinsetzten. Maude trottete zufrieden hinterher, nachdem auch sie was zum beißen bekommen hatte in Form einiger Würstchen.  
  
„Ist hier immer so viel los, wenn Lucas kommt?"fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, ich mach das auch das erste Mal mit. Ich glaube der hat einfach nur die richtigen Freunde, die hier gerade dann was organisieren, wenn es sein muss. Nur allein wegen ihm kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass hier alle austicken. Nachdem was ich gehört habe gibt es einige mit denen er richtige Fehden laufen hat."  
  
„Lucas? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Ich kenne ihn nur als den netten Jungen, der ein wenig zu intelligent ist. Auf der seaQuest ist er bei allen beliebt."  
  
„Ein wenig ist gut. Ich hab mir meinen guten Abschluß hart erkämpfen müssen, aber er macht da so locker mal sein Diplom."  
  
„Irgendwie unheimlich. Er scheint keinen einzigen Fehler zu besitzen."  
  
„Oh doch, die hat er. Ich denke mal, dafür muss man ihn nur gut genug kennen, um das zu merken."Maude schnupperte an seinem Arm entlang. Der Hund war auf den Geschmack gekommen und fand den Kartoffelsalat auf dem Teller seines Herrchens besonders anziehend. Orlando konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie die Schnauze des weißen, zotteligen Hundes schon drinnen steckte.  
  
„Brauchst du Vorkoster?"Lucas hatte sich endlich losreißen können.  
  
„Vorstellung beendet?"  
  
Der Teenager zog sich vom Nachbartisch einen Stuhl weg. „Nicht ganz, aber ich brauche jetzt kurz eine Auszeit."  
  
„Und ich habe eine Idee. Pass mal kurz auf Maude auf."Orlando sprang auf und verschwand.  
  
„Der Mann sollte sich dringend einen Hundesitter zulegen."knurrte Lucas.  
  
„Ihr gebt doch ein recht lustiges Paar ab."sagte Lonnie.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"kam es zweifelnd von dem Teenager. Er stand auf um sich eine Cola von dem Tisch mit den Getränken zu holen. „Mit der Bowle fang ich lieber nicht an. Von dem Zeug wird mir so schnell übel. Grün über der Toilettenschüssel möchte ich den Abend lieber nicht beenden."  
  
„Ist da viel Alkohol drinnen?"  
  
„Das nicht unbedingt, aber es ist ziemlich süchtig machend. So wie die Cola hier, aber die einzigen Nebenwirkungen davon sind Schlaflosigkeit. Die Bowle lässt dich bei übermäßigen Verzehr nicht nur Reihern ohne Ende, sondern macht auch noch drei Tage bettlägrig."  
  
Die Musik war ausgegangen. „Äh, können mich alle verstehen?"Orlando stand mit einem Mikrofon auf der Bühne. Lucas warf das Gesicht in die Hände. Was würde das nur wieder werden?  
  
„Ich hab mir gedacht, wir könnten doch einige Spiele machen und ich glaube ganz lustig wäre es wenn wir mit Reise nach Jerusalem anfangen. Mal ganz ehrlich. Nur rum sitzen und den wirklich gutaussehenden Mädchen beim Tanzen zu zusehen ist doch nicht das Wahre, Männer. Natürlich, wenn man hier ist um sich die Birne voll laufen zu lassen ist das was anderes. Diese Herrschaften können sich dort drüben auf der rechten Seite gerne niederlassen. Alle anderen Aktionsfreudigen bitte ich hier in der Mitte einen Kreis aus Stühlen aufzubauen. Unser DJ wird dann für die Musikunterbrechungen sorgen. Gibt es jemanden, der das Spiel nicht kennt?" Tatsächlich meldeten sich einige. Wahrscheinlich um Orlando zu veräppeln, doch der ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Oh, na dann habt ihr Pech gehabt. Erklären werde ich es nicht, das ist mir jetzt zuviel zum Reden. Ihr könnt euch zu den Säufern setzen oder uns anfeuern."Er schaltete das Mikro aus und gab es dem DJ wieder.  
  
„Das kann doch jetzt wirklich nicht sein Ernst sein."stöhnte der blonde Teenager.  
  
„Warum denn nicht? Also ich finde die Idee toll!"sagte Lonnie wahrlich begeistert. Sie war bereits aufgestanden und folgte einigen anderen Willigen in die Mitte der Halle mit ihrem Stuhl.  
  
Die Musik war bis zum Beginn des Spieles ausgeblieben und so konnte man neben dem ausgelassenen Schnattern der Gäste nur noch das Rücken von Stühlen hören.  
  
Maude den Kopf kraulend sah Lucas dem Treiben zu, bis Andrew in der Mitte des Stuhlkreises stand und sich die Teilnehmer ansah. „Wo ist Lucas?"rief er durch die Halle und sofort drehten sich einige herum, die wussten wo das Computergenie sich niedergelassen hatte. Andy stürzte auf ihn zu. „Du musst auch mitmachen!"  
  
„Nein, muss ich nicht!"  
  
„Doch! Keine Widerrede!"Andrew packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „So, jetzt passt es. Wir haben eine Person mehr als Stühle."Die beiden Jungen quetschten sich zwischen die anderen, die außen um den Stuhlkreis standen. „Kann los gehen, Meister!"rief Orlando und Musik ertönte. Alle liefen sie um die Stühle herum. Die Musik ging ziemlich lange, als sie dann verstummte war es für die Spieler keine Überraschung. Ein Junge, jünger als das Computergenie schied als erster aus. Er musste zusammen mit einem Stuhl die Mitte verlassen.  
  
Die nächsten beiden Runden waren kürzer. Einmal verstummte die Musik in fast jenem Moment wo sie begann. Danach folgte wieder eine längere Phase. Die Halle wurde in Stille getaucht. Lucas war direkt neben einem Stuhl und ließ sich schnell darauf sinken, doch er plumpste auf den Boden.  
  
„Maude!"rief Orlando vom anderen Ende des Kreises. „Du darfst doch nicht mitspielen."  
  
Sich den Hintern reibend drehte sich der blonde Teenager herum. Der Hund seines Cousins hatte in das Stuhlbein gebissen und zog diesen in das Innerste des Kreises. Sie hätten das Tier irgendwo anbinden sollen. Seltsam kam ihm aber die Art vor, wie Maude lief. Er schien zu torkeln. Das Computergenie drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Platz um, wo der Hund sich zu Beginn des Spieles unter den Tisch gelegt hatte. Einer seiner Erzfeinde stand dort mit einem fetten Grinsen. Ihm schien es gefallen zu haben wie Lucas auf den Boden gefallen war. Unter dem Tisch stand eine leere Schale. Er wettete darauf, dass da bis vor wenigen Minuten noch Bowle drinnen war. Der Kerl hatte das Zeug mit Absicht Maude zum trinken gegeben, damit sie betrunken wurde. Anscheinend glaubte er, der weiße Fusselhund würde ihm gehören.  
  
Orlando war an seine Seite gekommen und half ihm auf. „Ich geh mit ihr raus. Die hat eine ganz schöne Fahne. Tut mir leid, ich hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen."  
  
Böse auf seinen Erzfeind blickend meinte Lucas: „Kein Problem, es war nicht deine Schuld. Dave hat ihn wohl für meinen Hund gehalten."  
  
„Dave?"Sein Cousin folgte dem Blick Lucas' und sah gerade noch wie der fett grinsende blonde Teenager verschwand. Dann entdeckte auch er die Schale unter dem Tisch. „Du meinst, der hat mit Absicht Maude das Zeug gegeben?"  
  
„Garantiert. Aber das wird er zurück bekommen. Das verspreche ich dir. Los, gehen wir etwas an die frische Luft."Hinter ihnen waren die anderen bereits wieder mit dem Spiel beschäftigt.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis in Maudes Magen die Würstchen mit der Bowle kollidierten und alles in einem Graben landete. Lucas ging nach einer Weile wieder in die Halle zurück und steuerte direkt auf Andrew zu. Gemeinsam suchten sie Dave, doch der Übeltäter war anscheinend spurlos verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich aus dem Staub gemacht.  
  
Lonnie war von ihrem Vater kurz nach ein Uhr morgens abgeholt worden. Nach dem Spiel hatte sie Anschluß zu einigen anderen jungen Frauen gefunden, die in ihrem Alter waren und fast ausschließlich den Rest des Abends mit ihnen verbracht. Orlando konnte sich nicht um sie kümmern, mittlerweile verfluchte er sich selbst den Hund mitgebracht zu haben. Maude ging es nach dem Attentat ziemlich schlecht. Lange Zeit blieb sie bei ihm vor der Halle. Von Lonnie konnte er sich aber dennoch verabschieden und ihre Nummer ergattern. Ganz so schlecht war der Abend dann doch nicht gewesen.  
  
Lucas hatte sich anschließend in eine Ecke hingelegt und dort geschlafen. Die laute Musik störte ihn nicht im geringsten. Das Computergenie driftete, an einen Vorhang auf der Bühne der Halle gelehnt, bereits einem tiefen Schlaf entgegen, als ihn jemand anstieß und somit in den Wachzustand zurück holte.  
  
„Du, ich muss gleich gehen. Hab' morgen recht früh eine Vorlesung, die ich nicht sausen lassen kann."Der dunkelhaarige Teenager setzte sich zu ihm.  
  
„Dann mach es gut, hoffe es hat dir gefallen und guten Nacht."Lucas lehnte seinen Kopf wieder an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Zumindest war er im Begriff dies zu tun, doch Justin stieß ihn erneut an. „Nicht schlafen, noch bin ich da! Sag mal stimmt es, du hast meiner Schwester einen Job verschafft?"  
  
„Hat mein Vater sie tatsächlich eingestellt?"fragte der blonde Teenager verwundert wieder die Augen aufschlagend.  
  
„Ja, hat sie sich bei dir noch nicht überschwänglich bedankt?"  
  
„Nein. Ich hab sie zwar kurz gesehen, doch keine Zeit gehabt mich mit ihr zu unterhalten."  
  
„Also, die kam am Nachmittag ganz aufgeregt nach Hause und plapperte wie ein Wasserfall total hysterisch. Angeblich hätte sie einen super Job bekommen und könne sofort anfangen. Einen Vertrag hätte sie auch schon unterschrieben. Mein Dad ist ausgeflippt. Der dachte sie hätte irgendein windiges Geschäft gemacht, bis sie ihm endlich sagte, dass dein Vater sie eingestellt hat. Nun hat er Angst die Freundschaft zu ihm könnte durch seine Tochter zerbrechen."Justin schien über die kleine Familiengeschichte amüsiert.  
  
Das Computergenie schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub ich nicht. Wir hatten heute eigentlich über den Papierkram vom Institut gesprochen, da kann sie nicht so viel falsch machen, als wenn sie den offenen Posten als seine persönliche Sekretärin übernehmen würde."  
  
„Genau das wird sie aber. Anscheinend hat sie da heute schon Probe gearbeitet."  
  
„Das kann nicht sein. Alles was sie gemacht hat, ist Ordnung in Orlis Chaos gebracht. Als ich mit meinem Vater geredet habe, ist kein einziger Ton gefallen, dass sie bei ihm in der Hauptfirma eingesetzt werden soll. Er weiß selber wie sie ist und da wäre das nicht sehr ratsam sie sofort dort voll zu integrieren."  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, den Vertrag habe ich nicht gesehen, aber nachdem was ich gehört habe, ist es so."  
  
Andrew kletterte zu ihnen auf die Bühne. „Hier, Muntermacher zu später Stunde!"Er hielt Lucas und Justin jeweils eine Flasche mit Cola hin. Das Junggenie griff sofort danach. „Danke."  
  
„Lass nur, ich muss gleich gehen!"  
  
„Ist doch eine Bombenparty gewesen!"sagte Andy total begeistert.  
  
„Wenn man von Dave mal absieht. Wer hat den überhaupt eingeladen?"Lucas' Zorn war wieder zurück gekehrt.  
  
„Keiner. Du kennst das doch, sobald ein großes Ereignis ansteht kommen alle an. Machen wir doch auch immer so."antwortete Justin.  
  
„Das nächste Mal stellen wir an den Eingang ein Paar Leute hin, denen vorher eine Liste in die Hand gedrückt wird mit Leuten die nicht kommen dürfen!"schlug er vor.  
  
„Biff hat das gemacht. Wann war das, Andy?"Justin sah zu dem blonden Jungen ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Ist doch schon Monate her! Aber stimmt, der hat das wirklich durchgezogen. Hat den Leuten nicht so gefallen und es gab dann noch eine große Prügelei vor der Halle."  
  
„Mit Biff habe ich schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt. Dem seine Parties neigen irgendwie alle dazu mit einem Polizeiauflauf zu enden." überlegte Lucas.  
  
„Stimmt, die haben kurzerhand die Party beendet, nachdem sie dreimal hintereinander kommen mussten. Dave ist sogar über Nacht eingebuchtet worden. Der ist bei allen drei Schlägereien dabei gewesen."grinste Justin schadenfroh. Auch er konnte den Rivalen seines Freundes nicht leiden.  
  
„Ist Biff eigentlich in den Staaten? Ich habe den noch gar nicht gesehen."  
  
„Ja, der ist doch von seinem Vater dazu verdonnert worden mehr im Unternehmen mit zu arbeiten, anstatt immer nur Parties zu machen."klärte Andy auf.  
  
„Nun denn, ich muss jetzt los, sonst bin ich der Nächste, der einen Job braucht, weil er seine Prüfungen an der Uni nicht schafft. Viel Spaß noch." Schwerfällig erhob sich Justin und ließ die beiden Colatrinker allein. Wie auch immer Lucas es geschafft hatte, aber die ein Liter Flasche war leer und er öffnete gerade die, die Andrew Justin mitgebracht hatte und noch ungeöffnet neben ihm stand.  
  
Längere Zeit sprachen sie nicht miteinander. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. „Überlegst du, wie du Dave eins auswischen kannst?"  
  
„Nein."Der blonde Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mir gerade überlegt wie ich ein Problem lösen könnte, das Orli heute entdeckt hat."  
  
„Was kompliziertes?"  
  
„Das kann man wohl sagen. Mir muss da unbedingt was einfallen, die Frage ist nur, wer wird das dann finanzieren und durchführen?"  
  
„Ist es nichts, was dein Vater machen könnte?"  
  
„Nein, wenn, dann muss das wirklich hundertprozentig erfolgversprechend sein und das ist es nicht. Solange ich keine konkreten Vorschläge habe, hat das gar keinen Sinn. Der schmeißt mich nur mit den Worten „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit", aus seinem Büro. Keine Chance!"  
  
Andrew klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dir fällt schon was ein. Ich werfe mich wieder ins Getümmel."Er sprang von der Bühne und verschwand zwischen den Tanzenden.  
  
Auf der Unterlippe herum kauend sah er gedankenverloren über die jungen Leute. Wie konnte er das Problem mit den Flussdelphinen lösen? Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn gerade diese Tiere aussterben würden. Bei allen Tierarten war es schade, doch durch Darwin waren Delphine für ihn etwas ganz besonderes geworden. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Eine Idee musste her und das schnell. Die Zeit rannte den Delphinen davon.  
  
Nur spärlich leerte sich die Halle. Viele der Gäste schienen überhaupt nicht gehen zu wollen, dabei wusste Lucas von gut über der Hälfte, dass diese am nächsten Morgen zur Schule musste oder arbeiten. Er war noch immer recht müde, doch durch seinen übermäßigen Colagenuss konnte er nicht mehr schlafen. Ihm kam erneut die Delphingeschichte in den Sinn. Wie konnte er verhindern, dass diese innerhalb der nächsten zwanzig Jahre ausgestorben sein werden? Er selbst glaubte nicht einmal, dass sie noch zwanzig Jahre hatten. Zehn wenn es gut lief. Das hieß, es musste schnell gehen. Die Kosten würden immens sein. Dann kam ihm die Idee. Aufgeregt sprang er auf und suchte überall in der Halle nach Orlando. Er hatte sich draußen auf eine Bank gesetzt und kraulte seine Hündin, die mit ihrem Kopf und den Vorderpfoten auf seinen Oberschenkeln lag.  
  
„Hier bist du. Ich suche da drinnen alles ab und du bist hier."  
  
„Ihr geht's immer noch nicht besser. Der Kerl soll mir bloß mal unter die Augen treten."zischte Orlando. Seine Hündin lag ganz schlaff bei ihm und blickte müde umher ohne den Kopf zu heben.  
  
Lucas kniete sich hin. Er fuhr Maude über den wuscheligen Kopf. „Das wird schon wieder. Ich hab eine Idee für unsere Flussdelphine."  
  
„Echt?"Nun war die schlechte Laune auf einmal wieder verzogen.  
  
„Ja."nickte das Computergenie. „Vorher müssen wir nur noch nachsehen, ob das realisierbar ist."  
  
„Das sollte das kleinste Problem sein. Hauptsache ist doch, wir haben schon mal eine Idee und können auf den Nobelpreis hoffen. Ach, was heißt hier hoffen, den kriegen wir doch glatt. Wer kann schon sagen eine vom Aussterben betroffene Tierart zu retten und ihren Bestand zu sichern."  
  
Der blonde Teenager sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du willst den Nobelpreis?"  
  
„Klar! Für so eine Sache sollten die sich das gar nicht erst trauen mich nicht in Erwägung zu ziehen."  
  
„Falls das funktioniert gehört das Teil mir! Ich habe die Idee, du hast mir nur die Mappe gebracht."  
  
„Ich kann teilen, keine Sorge. Wie sieht der Plan aus?"  
  
„Zuerst sag ich Andy Bescheid, dass ich gehe und dann werde ich mich an den Computer setzen. Ich hoffe im Internet was zu finden."  
  
Orlando gähnte herzhaft. „Tu das, ich hau mich in die Falle!"  
  
Lucas strich Maude nochmals über den Kopf. „Für Staubwedel solltest du dir vorher noch was einfallen lassen, falls sie nochmal den Wunsch verspürt ihren Mageninhalt auszuschütten!"  
  
Der junge Mann drückte seine Hündin an sich. „Meine arme, Süße. Der Typ soll sich bloß in Acht nehmen, ihm droht ein Anschlag, der sich gewaschen hat."  
  
„Du schuldest mir aber auch noch Geld."  
  
„Wofür?"Orlando sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Deine Süße hat sich in das Popcorn gestürzt als ich mit Lonnie im Kino war. Die Rechnung hängt an deinem Buddha!"  
  
„Mit meiner zukünftigen Freundin warst du im Kino?"  
  
„Ich werde mich jetzt von Andrew verabschieden. Das hier bringt absolut nichts."brachte Lucas das Thema sofort auf eine andere Schiene. Seine Wunschfreundinnen interessierten ihn überhaupt nicht. Wenn Orlando es auf seine Kollegin abgesehen hatte, dann sollte er ihn am besten da raus halten. Außerdem wusste er, dass es wohl nicht lange anhalten würde. Spätestens wenn sie zurück in die Staaten fliegt.  
  
*********************************  
  
Anm: Orlandos Worte habe ich mit Absicht so gewählt, denn so gerne jeder Lucas immer perfekt macht, wollte ich mal aufzeigen, dass auch er es nicht ist. Mir ist nur noch nichts konkretes eingefallen, deswegen hat er nur den einen oder anderen Feind. Im nächsten Kapitel hat dann eine gewisse Sekretärin ihren großen Auftritt. ^__^ Wenn das folgende nicht interessiert kann gleich zum Review gehen!  
  
Flussdelphine: Mit Sicherheit kann ich es nicht sagen, aber meines Wissens nach gibt es fünf verschiedene Flussdelphinarten. Chinesischer Flussdelphin auch Beiji genannt, Lebensraum ist der Jangtsekiang in China und der derzeitige Status ist bedroht mit der Möglichkeit des baldigen Aussterbens. Der wohl bekannte: Amazonas-Delphin. Allerdings weiß ich jetzt nicht genau wo ich das Buch habe in dem er als Butu bezeichnet wird. Lebensraum sind tropische Flüsse im Amazonas- und Orinokobecken. Status ist potentiell gefährdet. Amazonas-Sotalia, der kann auch Butu heißen.... ich weiß es jetzt nicht sicher. Sein Lebensraum ist der tropische Westatlantik, Amazonas und Orinoko. Sein Status ist unzureichend erforscht, laut dem mir vorliegenden Buch, aber nach dem was ich auf einer Seite mal gesehen habe, ist sein Bestand noch nicht so gefährdet, wie die anderen. Chinesischer Weißer Delphin, der auf meinem Bild ist rosa. ^_^ Lebensraum sind Küstengewässer, Flussmündungen und Mangroven und sein Bestand, ihr ahnt es, bedroht. In meinem Buch steht allerdings unzureichend erforscht. (wann ist das gedruckt worden? ‚sich wundernd am Kopf kratzt' hmm... 98, so lange noch nicht her.) Kamerun-Flussdelphin. Lebensraum sind Küstengewässer, Flußmündungen und Mangroven. Bestand: Das weiß ich leider nicht und muss mich auf mein Buch beziehen: unzureichend erforscht. Quelle: Wale, Delphine & Tümmler von Mark Carwardine, Erich Hoyt, R. Ewan Fordyce, Peter Gill, erschienen vom Verlag Könemann 


	6. 6

Anm: Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!!!  
  
@Kiddo: Klar kann Lonnie tanzen, aber das was die dort gemacht haben nicht. War doch so ein Formationstanz. Ich glaube bei einem Teil hier in der Geschichte wirst du dich an etwas aus „Andy's Geheimnis erinnern".  
  
@Moonshine: Endlich habe ich einen Grund dir zu danken. ^_^ Dann leg ich mal los; warum Lucas sich ins Büro schleichen muss, kann ich auf Wunsch ja mal schreiben. Für diese Geschichte hier spielte es keine so große Rolle. Äh, könnte es sein, dass wir alle manchmal die selben Ideen haben? Ich finde bei Kiddo auch ständig was und jetzt hast du Orli bei mir gefunden. Naja, so früh ist Lucas ja nun doch nicht geweckt worden, wenn man bedenkt seit wann der da schon geratzt hat. Kam wohl etwas blöd rüber, doch Lucas hat sich schon auf seiner Party amüsiert. Doch denk jetzt mal dran, wie es dir geht, wenn du seit dem frühen Abend dort rumhängst, schon vor fünf Uhr morgens aufstehen musstest und es weit nach Mitternacht ist?!? Jetzt muss ich auch noch meine Geheimnisse preis geben. ^^ Nein, es ist nicht so, dass ich jede freie Minute schreibe. Dann würdet ihr hier ja nur so voll gebombt. Ich glaube recht schnell tippen zu können und auch sonst gibt es zwar schon Zeiten zu denen ich ja eigentlich nichts schreiben dürft, aber es dennoch mache. ( während der Arbeit zum Beispiel. Diese Geschichte ist innerhalb von einer Woche entstanden, aber da hatte ich gerade mein kreatives hoch und habe die anderen alle liegen lassen. Ausgenommen der POTC fanfic, die ich zusammen mit einer Freundin schreibe. Das war mal eine gute Woche. Ach ja... Zug fahren eignet sich auch hervorragend.  
  
@Samusa: Darf ich vorstellen? Die Sekretärin. ^____^ Hoffe sie passt dir.  
  
Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
  
**************************  
  
Mit dem Laptop auf den Beinen saß Lucas im Garten des väterlichen Hauses auf einer Liege, geschützt durch einen weißen Schirm vor der heißen Mittagssonne.  
  
Maude ging es bereits wieder recht gut. Sie tobte zwar noch nicht ausgelassen durch den Garten, aber sie lag nicht mehr nur völlig regungslos im Gras. Dr. Wolenczak gab sich nicht mit der Ausrede von Orlando zufrieden, er habe am Abend so lange auf Lucas aufpassen müssen und könne nicht früh aufstehen, um ins Institut zu gehen. Lawrence hatte ihn unsanft aus dem Bett gerissen. Das Computergenie bekam dies alles nur mit, weil er noch wach gewesen war. Er musste unbedingt seine Colasucht in den Griff bekommen. Kaum stand etwas vor ihm, hörte er nicht eher mit dem Trinken auf bis auch wirklich alles leer war. So musste er wohl oder übel nach der Feier, im Gegensatz zu seinem Cousin, sich eine Beschäftigung suchen. Da ihm aber die Idee für ihr geplantes Projekt gekommen war, war dies natürlich kein Problem gewesen.  
  
Valerie war diesen Morgen ganz unüblich nicht bei ihm am Fenster aufgetaucht. Das war ihm sogar recht. Für Joggen hatte er keinen Nerv gehabt. Zu sehr beschäftigte ihn seine Idee. Er durchforstete das gesamte Internet und als sein Cousin unsanft im Nebenzimmer aus den Träumen gerissen wurde, hatte er grob alles zusammen was er brauchte. Nun musste es nur schnell gehen. Lucas hatte sich schon ganz genau raus gesucht, was er als Standort haben wollte und der Verkauf war in vollem Gange.  
  
Als Dr. Wolenczak und Orlando außer Haus waren, legte er sich für ein paar Stunden ins Bett, nur um wenig später von Maude, die an seiner Tür kratzte und bellte, wieder geweckt zu werden. Nur kurz ging er mit dem Hund raus. Ihm war es wichtig schnellstmöglich Unterlagen zusammen zu stellen, die er am Nachmittag mit seinem Cousin besprechen wollte. Auf diesem Wege konnte er auch gleich seinen Orca wieder besuchen gehen. Im Moment war er gegen das Verbot seines Vaters in dessen Netzwerk. Das Ocean Institute besaß eine ausführliche Datei, was die Pflegebedürftigkeit der einzelnen Tiere und zahlreiche Statistiken, was die Anfälligkeit von Krankheiten betraf, sowie den prozentualen Anteil an Futter, welches jedes Tier pro Tag benötigte. Daten, die für seine Idee berücksichtigt werden mussten. Der fixe Kommentar über den Nobelpreis von Orlando hatte sich bei ihm festgesetzt und immer mehr Form angenommen. Er würde damit der jüngste Nobelpreisträger werden, wenn ihr Vorhaben wirklich gelang. Es gab da nur noch ein Problem....  
  
Maude sprang auf. Anscheinend hatte sie etwas gehört. Lucas sah von dem Laptop auf. Bei ihnen klingelte jemand an der Haustür. Komisch, normalerweise wussten die Leute doch, dass sie ihn im Garten finden konnten. Er klappte den Laptop zusammen und ging um das Haus herum. Vielleicht war es auch nur jemand, der ihm etwas verkaufen wollte oder ihn von seinem Glauben überzeugen. Weder noch. Vor der Haustür stand Lonnie.  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?"fragte er als er um die Garage herum trat.  
  
„Oh, da bist du."Sie trat von der Vorderveranda herunter und kam über den Rasen auf ihn zu.  
  
„Ja, wenn es ein aufdringlicher Vertreter gewesen wäre und er mich bemerkt hätte, wäre der nicht eher gegangen bis ich ihn lautstark davon gejagt hätte."  
  
„Das kann ich mir bei dir nicht vorstellen."  
  
„Stimmt, das hätte ich auch nicht gemacht. Ich wäre wohl über den Garten abgehauen."  
  
„Das könnte ich mir eher vorstellen."lachte sie.  
  
„Ich mag es einfach nicht zugequatscht zu werden. Bei Bridger ist das viel einfacher. Auf die Insel traut sich kein Vertreter."  
  
„Wenn man erst in ein Boot steigen muss um dort raus zu kommen ohne zu wissen, ob jemand da ist."  
  
„Nein."antwortete Lucas trocken. „Wir haben einen eins A Wachhund."  
  
Lonnie schien diesen Hinweis nicht verstanden zu haben und sah ihn ganz verwundert an. „Der Captain hat einen Hund?"  
  
„Hast du das nicht gewusst?"machte sich das Computergenie einen Spaß aus der Situation. Er ging mit ihr um das Haus herum in den Garten. „Setz' dich wohin du willst!"Er selbst ließ sich wieder auf seiner Liege nieder, den Laptop legte er in den Schatten.  
  
Ein runder Tisch stand neben der Liege und um diesen noch zwei Gartenstühle. Auf einen von ihnen setzte sie sich. „Jetzt erzähl' mal, seit wann hat der Captain einen Hund. Der muss ihn doch immer weggeben, wenn wir mit dem Boot unterwegs sind."griff Henderson das Thema wieder auf.  
  
„Muss er nicht, sein Hund ist immer mit dabei."Erneut sah sie ihn ratlos an.  
  
„Du hast es wirklich nicht verstanden."Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Gerade in dem Moment sprangen zwei Delphine am Steg des kleinen Kanals hinter dem Haus der Wolenczaks in die Höhe. Die hatten endlich bemerkt, dass der Teenager wieder zu Hause war. Er machte eine Handbewegung, dass Lonnie ihm folgen sollte. „Komm, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen!"Er führte sie den Holzsteg bis zum Ende entlang. Die zwei Delphine schwammen im Kreis davor her. Einer stieg aus dem Wasser auf und verkündete durch lautstarkes Schnattern seine Freude.  
  
„Das sind Skippy und Jake. Die gehörten zum Bestand im Institut meines Vaters, ließen sich aber nur schwer halten. Sobald die Forschungen beendet waren, wurden sie frei gelassen, doch die hier kommen seither immer wieder zu mir zurück. Das sind meine eigenen Wachhunde. Wo Flipper aber gerade ist weiß ich nicht. Normalerweise ist Jake derjenige, der ganz unvermittelt auftaucht oder sich tagelang nicht blicken lässt."  
  
Sie ging in die Hocke und hielt eine Hand leicht über den Steg. Der Delphin, den Lucas als Skippy vorgestellt hatte, kam sofort und berührte ihre Fingerspitzen mit der Schnauze. „Solche Delphine habe ich noch nie gesehen."Die Delphine hatten eine fast schwarze Färbung, nur der Bauch war weiß. An ihrer Flanke war auf beiden Seiten ein gelber Fleck, der die weiße von der schwarzen Partie abtrennte.  
  
„Daran ist die Serie Flipper schuld. Alle Welt glaubt es gibt nur Delphine, die wie Flipper aussehen. Das hier sind gewöhnliche Delphine. Sie von gemeinen Delphinen zu unterscheiden ist ziemlich schwierig. Ich könnte es nicht. Orlando hat das allerdings voll drauf. Hast du das mit dem Wachhund nun begriffen?"  
  
„Von Bridger?"  
  
Er nickte.  
  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht, was meinst du."  
  
„Ich hatte Darwin damit gemeint. Der ist schon am frühen morgen auf und versucht nicht nur Bridger aus dem Bett zu bekommen, sondern so ziemlich die gesamte Nachbarschaft, am besten den gesamten Küstenstreifen."  
  
Sie schlug ihn sanft auf den Oberarm. „Was treibst du dann für Spiele? Kannst du das nicht gleich sagen? Ich überlege die ganze Zeit von was für einem Hund du redest, weil der angeblich auch auf der seaQuest sein soll."  
  
Er grinste nur und setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin. Jake kam sofort zu ihm geschwommen und versuchte seine Schnauze auf sein Knie zu legen. Die Höhe verhinderte jedoch, dass der Delphin diese Position länger halten konnte. Statt dessen wollte er dann auch von Lonnie gestreichelt werden.  
  
„Pass lieber auf. Wenn er dich nicht von oben bis unten nass macht, beißt er."  
  
Erschrocken zog sie die Hand weg. „Wirklich? Beißen Delphine auch?"  
  
„Normalerweise nicht und er ja eigentlich auch nicht, aber er schnappt zu. Nie so, dass es weh tut, da passt er schon auf, aber es ist trotzdem lästig. Du hast Orlando doch deine Nummer gegeben. Sollte dich das Zeug interessieren, dann kannst du dich mit ihm unterhalten. Der freut sich immer, wenn man sich für seine Arbeit interessiert. Was hat dich überhaupt hierher geführt? Ich dachte du würdest vielleicht was mit deinen neuen Freunden unternehmen. Gestern abend schienst du recht schnell jemanden gefunden zu haben."  
  
„Ja, ich habe zwei ganz Nette kennengelernt. Aber ich hatte einigen von der Crew versprochen ihnen Karten zu schreiben. Dummerweise hab' ich vergessen mein Adressbuch mitzunehmen. Darum wollte ich fragen, ob du nicht von dem ein oder anderen was hast."  
  
„Ich hab' sogar alle."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Dafür muss ich mich aber in die Personaldatenbank der UEO hacken." Verkündete er mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst."  
  
„Liegt ganz an dir. Ich habe von einigen auch ganz legal die Adressen irgendwo notiert. Sollte dir das nicht reichen, bleibt nur noch der Hack!"  
  
„Mir würde die legale Weise reichen."  
  
„Gut, ich geh mal schnell nachsehen, wo ich mein Notizbuch habe."Lucas stand auf und lief eilig ins Haus. Auf dem Weg nahm er den Laptop von der Liege mit. Ihn hier draußen liegen zu lassen in der Mittagshitze wäre nicht so ideal.  
  
Wenig später kehrte er mit einem kleinen blauen Notizbuch zurück. „Wen brauchst du?"  
  
Sie zog einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche. „Die wollen alle eine."  
  
„Wieso steht Tony da mit drauf."  
  
„Weil er ebenfalls eine wollte."  
  
„Warum wurde ich nicht gefragt?"Er hielt sein Notizbuch außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.  
  
„Ich habe einigen meiner Freundinnen beim Essen von erzählt und er saß mit Dagwood und Brody am Nebentisch, deswegen stehen die da mit drauf."  
  
„Warte einen Moment!"Er wetzte nochmals schnell ins Haus zurück, um einen Stift zu holen und entriss Lonnie den Zettel mit den Namen. Ganz unten schrieb er seine Adresse von Beaches darunter.  
  
„Wehe ich bekomme keine!"  
  
Sie seufzte auf. „Versprochen. Ich schicke dir eine von der Solarfarm."  
  
„Wen brauchst du jetzt?"Er blätterte bereits in seinem Notizbuch.  
  
Sobald sie die Adressen hatte, musste Lucas sie leider wegschicken, da es Zeit wurde ins Institut aufzubrechen. Vorher wollte er noch die Sachen, die er in der Nacht und vor Hendersons Auftauchen gesammelt hatte, ausdrucken und in einer Mappe zusammenstellen. Außerdem wartete da noch ein Vortrag, der geschrieben werden wollte.  
  
„Wolenczak Industries was kann ich... oh!"Die Sekretärin seines Vaters verdrehte genervt die Augen als sie den Teenager erkannte.  
  
„Ich freue mich auch sie zu sehen, ganz ehrlich. Können sie mich mit meinem Vater verbinden?"  
  
„Das geht nicht, er hat gerade eine wichtige Besprechung."antwortete sie schnippisch.  
  
„Ist doch nur kurz."  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich kann nichts für dich machen."  
  
„Dann sagen sie mir wie sein Terminplan heute Nachmittag aussieht."  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das weitergeben kann."  
  
„Miss Hudson, ich bin der Sohn ihres Bosses und wenn sie weiterhin einen festen Arbeitsplatz haben wollen, sollten sie mir sagen, ob er heute Nachmittag irgendwelche Termine hat!"  
  
„Diese Drohungen bringen nichts. Auf Wiedersehen."Sie legte tatsächlich auf. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Wieso wollte sie ihm nicht sagen, was für Termine sein Vater hatte. Unbeeindruckt von ihrer Aktion wählte er erneut die Nummer vom Büro Dr. Wolenczaks.  
  
Miss Hudson nahm den Anruf entgegen. „Wole.... Was willst du denn schon wieder? Ich sage dir nicht wie seine Termine aussehen. Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du angerufen hast und nun lass mich meine Arbeit machen! Geh an den Strand spielen wie alle anderen Jungen in deinem Alter!"  
  
Lucas wollte gerade etwas erwidern als sie erneut auflegt. „Na warte!"Mit fliegenden Fingern hackte sich das blonde Computergenie in das System der Firma ein und kam ganz schnell am Zielcomputer heraus. Miss Hudson würde den Rest des Tages nicht mehr arbeiten können, dafür sorgte er schon. Breit grinsend schloss er die Programmierung ab. Die blaue Mappe mit den Ausdrucken nahm er unter den Arm und holte seinen Helm aus dem Zimmer. Am gestrigen Tag hatte er es nicht mehr geschafft, doch jetzt freute er sich auf sein Motorrad. Das gute Stück hatte er noch nie gefahren und es wurde wirklich Zeit für die Jungfernfahrt. Durch die Küche verschwand er in der Garage. Da stand sie, die Prachtmaschine mit dem blauen Streifen am Tank. Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch ließ er das Garagentor hochfahren und schob seine Maschine in die Sonne. Draußen funkelten die Strahlen in dem sauberen Lack. Die Mappe verstaute er in dem Fach unter dem Sitz. Nachdem das Garagentor wieder geschlossen war schwang er sich auf die Maschine. So verharrte er noch eine Weile ehe er den Helm überzog und langsam den Schlüssel einsteckte. Die ersten Geräusche waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Unter sich spürte er wie sie arbeitete, die Maschine, sein eigenes Motorrad.  
  
Er schaltete in den ersten Gang und gab Gas. Elegant fuhr er aus der Ausfahrt in Richtung ozeanographisches Institut, mit Umwegen versteht sich natürlich.  
  
********  
  
„Wo ist Valerie? Ich dachte die soll hier jetzt die Stellung halten."Ohne anzuklopfen war er in das Büro hinein gestürmt. Das Institut war ziemlich voll. Heute war einer der seltenen Tage an denen Publikumsverkehr herrschte. Zudem hatte er das Gespräch mit Valeries Bruder vergessen, ansonsten hätte er gewusst, die Freundin bei seinem Vater finden zu können.  
  
„Hat sich der Chef selber gekrallt."  
  
Lucas zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bei ihm?"noch immer erinnerte er sich nicht.  
  
„Nachdem was ich weiß, ja. Sieh dir das hier an! Ich versinke in Arbeit und er klaut mir meine neue Bürokraft."Auf dem Schreibtisch Orlandos war ein Heidenchaos ausgebrochen. Der blonde Teenager schob mit dem Ellbogen den ganzen Papierkram zur Seite. „Das interessiert jetzt nicht. Hier, das ist was ich mir für unsere Flussdelphine überlegt habe."  
  
Erwartungsvoll nahm Orlando die blaue Mappe entgegen. Während er sie las ging Lucas zu der Glasscheibe. Sein Orcafreund Minto kam sofort angeschwommen und drehte sich im Kreis.  
  
„Das ist brilliant!"begeistert sprang der dunkelhaarige Mann auf. „Das ist so gut, das es funktionieren könnte."  
  
„Ist ja auch von mir."meinte Lucas lächelnd.  
  
Auf der Unterlippe herum kauend musterte Orlando seinen Cousin. „Einziges Problem bleibt nach wie vor die Finanzierung. Die Beträge hier sind nicht gerade wenig."  
  
„Ich glaube die werden sogar noch sehr viel mehr sein, wenn das erst mal im Gang ist. Außerdem müssen die Standorte schnellstmöglich gekauft werden. Die Gefahr, dass uns da jemand was wegschnappt ist einfach zu groß. Wir müssen sie noch besichtigen, damit wir sicher sein können, dass sie sich eignen."  
  
„Von den Bildern, die hier drinnen sind, ist das doch der Fall."zeigte der Lockenkopf auf eine der Seiten mit Farbbildern.  
  
„Weißt du was alles im Internet ist? Auf Bilder kannst du dich nicht verlassen. Das eine ist schon seit zwei Jahren zum Verkauf. Mittlerweile sollte das anders aussehen. Außerdem weiß ich noch immer nicht, wie man das Ganze finanzieren kann."  
  
„Kein Problem. Mit der Mappe wird dein Vater sofort zusagen."  
  
Ungläubig sah das Computergenie seinen Cousin an. „Bist du irre! Der macht das nie. Das sind Milliarden um die es da geht."  
  
„Genau darum wirst du ihm das beibringen! Mich haut der bloß achtkantig raus. Aber du bist sein Sohn!"  
  
„Der ihn nur bei seiner Arbeit stört wie sein Neffe."  
  
Orlando sah kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. „Nein, nein! Du gehst jetzt auf der Stelle zu ihm und legst ihm das vor. Es ist schließlich alles von dir soweit vorbereitet worden. Du sorgst dafür, dass es realisiert werden kann und ich sorge für die Überwachung! Los, verlier' ja keine Zeit! Raus mit dir!"Orlando schob ihn unsanft aus seinem Büro und knallte ihm die Tür zu. Etwas verdutzt stand das Computergenie da. Schwer aufseufzend wandte er sich zum gehen. Da kam ihm jemand entgegen und er wusste warum er so plötzlich raus geworfen worden war.  
  
„Schon fertig mit Postkarten schreiben?"fragte er Henderson. Sie war in ein luftiges Trägerkleid gekleidet. Die großen gelben Blumen auf braunen Hintergrund schienen nach einem Tag am Strand zu schreien.  
  
„Nein, ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen. Dein Cousin rief mich an und fragte, ob ich nicht Lust hätte mir mal das Aquarium hier anzusehen."  
  
Lucas sah zu der Bürotür hinter sich. „Das hier ist kein Aquarium, sondern eine meeresbiologische Forschungseinrichtung."  
  
„Wie auch immer. Bei der Aussicht auf kostenfreie und persönliche Führung sage ich nicht nein. Ich musste nur am Eingang meinen Namen sagen und schon ließ man mich mit einer Wegbeschreibung ein."  
  
Typisch Orlando. Immer wenn Lucas mit seinen Freunden kostenfrei hier drinnen prahlen wollte gab es Ärger mit Lawrence, doch sein Cousin ließ sich diesen Luxus nicht nehmen. Das hier sei doch kein Spielplatz. Wenn sie Fische sehen wollten, sollten seine Freunde zahlen, wie alle anderen auch. Er verbannte diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. „Dann wünsche ich viel Spaß. Er ist dort drinnen."  
  
„Kommst du nicht mit?"  
  
„Ich kann nicht, bin mit einem Spezialauftrag versehen worden. Außerdem würde ich wohl nicht mehr aus dem Institut raus kommen, wenn ich einmal damit anfange mir die Aquarien anzusehen. Bye."Lucas ging an ihr vorbei und verließ das Institut.  
  
********  
  
Miss Hudsons Augen weiteten sich, als sie sah wer da durch die Glastür trat.  
  
„Wer mich nicht durch stellt, sollte immer mit der persönlichen Erscheinung von mir rechnen. Ist er drinnen?"fragte Lucas nicht besonders freundlich.  
  
Die Sekretärin fing sich recht schnell. Gefasst antwortete sie ihm: „Nein, ist er nicht. Wenn ich dich jetzt bitten dürfte wieder zu gehen."  
  
„Nein."sagte er locker und trat zu dem anderen Schreibtisch, wo Valerie hinter einem großen Berg Akten zu verschwinden schien. „Wie läuft's?" fragte er sie und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Die blaue Mappe legte er an den Rand des Tisches. Bevor seine Freundin und Nachbarin antworten konnte, stand Lawrences Sekretärin wieder neben ihm und zog an seinem Arm.  
  
„Ich muss dich wirklich bitten zu gehen. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun und Miss Melnitz hat absolut keine Zeit, während der Arbeitszeit mit dir zu plaudern."  
  
Er drehte sich angriffslustig zu der Frau mit den roten Haare, die in einem strengen Knoten gebändigt waren, herum. Sie war die typische Form von Sekretärin. Ihre Brille war genauso arrogant wie ihr Kostüm. Der Rock war garantiert normgerecht erst fünf Zentimeter unter dem Knie zu Ende. „Sie können gar nicht so viel zu tun haben. Ihr Computer funktioniert nicht."Er zeigte auf den Mann, der schon recht geschafft aussah und versuchte den Computer wieder in Gang zu bekommen.  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich. „Woher..."dann dämmerte es ihr. Das hatte er in der Vergangenheit bereits mehrmals getan. „Du warst das!"Ihre Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. Der knallrot lackierte Finger tippte unaufhörlich auf seine Brust.  
  
„Genau! Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, dass sie mich nicht einfach so abwimmeln dürfen. Jetzt muss der arme Mann dort schwitzen, damit sie wieder beschäftigt sind und arme neue Kolleginnen nicht mehr so überfordern können."  
  
Valerie zupfte an seinem Hemd. „Hör auf!"Sie hatte Angst später diejenige zu sein, die den Zorn der Miss Hudson abbekam.  
  
„Ich hör nicht auf. Soweit kommt's noch! Die Frau ärgert mich."Jetzt zeigte auch er mit dem Finger auf seinen Feind. „Alles was ich wissen wollte ist, ob mein Vater heute irgendwelche Termine hat, nachdem sie mich nicht durch stellen wollte. Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass du hier bist, ansonsten wärst du meine erste Wahl gewesen. Von dir bekomme ich sicherlich schneller Auskunft."  
  
„Das hätte dir nichts gebracht. Sie hat noch keine Zugriffsberechtigung auf den Terminplaner des Dr. Außerdem wäre es viel zu früh' sie bereits Anrufe entgegen nehmen zu lassen."  
  
Das Computergenie dreht sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen an dem Schreibtisch herum. „Die haben dir keine Kennung zugeteilt?"  
  
Valerie schüttelte den Kopf und musste im nächsten Moment zur Seite rutschen, weil der blonde Teenager zu ihr kam und sich an der Tastatur zu schaffen machte.  
  
„Geh sofort von dem Computer weg!"Miss Hudsons Stimme wurde zunehmend hysterischer.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Valerie wird hier jetzt eine Weile bleiben und ich sehe nicht ein, warum sie bloß ihre unliebsame Arbeit für Dumme machen soll."  
  
„Ich werde den Sicherheitsdienst rufen und dich raus werfen lassen!"  
  
„Jaja."Er achtete schon gar nicht mehr auf die Frau. Zu sehr war er beschäftigt, eine Kennung für Valerie anzulegen. Eigentlich sollte das über die Administrationsabteilung laufen, doch darüber ging er großzügig hinweg. Eine einfache E-Mail an die entsprechenden Leute würde genügen.  
  
Wütend und mit hochrotem Kopf stolzierte Miss Hudson zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Sie griff zum Hörer, da kam Dr. Wolenczak von der Besprechung zurück. Der war nicht wenig überrascht als er am Computer seiner Sekretärin einen Fachmann herum werkeln sah und am anderen seinen Sohn. „Lucas?"  
  
„Hi, Dad."Er sah noch nicht einmal auf.  
  
„Dr. Wolenczak, Gott sei Dank, dass sie wieder da sind. Ihr Sohn hat mir meinen Computer mit einem Virus infiziert. Mr. Roberts hier, ist schon seit zwei Stunden damit beschäftigt ihn wieder zum laufen zu bekommen."  
  
„Petze."nuschelte der Teenager vor sich hin. Valerie musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen.  
  
Schwer seufzend legte der Wissenschaftler seine Unterlagen auf einen der Tische. „Lucas, würdest du bitte Miss Hudsons Computer wieder in Betrieb setzen!"Er fügte mit fester Stimme noch hinzu. „Sofort!"  
  
Mürrisch erhob sich der Teenager. „Das da ist deine Kennung und das, das Passwort."zeigte er Valerie auf dem Bildschirm. Dann ging er zu dem anderen Tisch und jagte Mr. Roberts von dem Stuhl. „Hat sie dir gesagt, dass sie mich durch den Sicherheitsdienst raus werfen wollte? Ist das die übliche Behandlung von Kunden?"  
  
„Du bist kein Kunde!"zischte Miss Hudson.  
  
„Ist ja gut, ganz ruhig!"ging Lawrence schnell dazwischen. Seine Sekretärin war bereits einmal kurz davor gewesen seinem Sohn die Augen auszukratzen. „Sie können wieder an ihren Arbeitsplatz zurück kehren, Mr. Roberts. Ich bin sicher wir bekommen das jetzt auch alleine hin, vielen Dank."Der Computertechniker nickte seinem Arbeitgeber zu und verschwand mit seiner Tasche. „Wie ist das mit der Kennung von Valerie?"fragte der Wissenschaftler weiter. Die Frage war an seinen Sohn gewandt, doch seine Sekretärin meinte er redete mit ihr. Sofort sprudelte es empört aus ihr heraus.  
  
„Er meinte, er müsse hier Vorschriften machen, ab wann jemand Zugriff zu den Daten zu erlangen hat und auch was für Arbeiten derjenige ausführen darf. Er setzte sich einfach so über ihre Anweisungen hinweg und hat Miss Melnitz ein Kennwort eingerichtet. Er ließ sich überhaupt nicht von mir abbringen. Dabei war es doch ihre Anweisung gewesen, mit der Einarbeitung dieses Mädchens zu warten."  
  
„Beruhigen sie sich, ich bin mir sicher, wir können das recht schnell und sachlich klären. Warum gehen sie nicht kurz an die frische Luft? Eine Pause wird ihnen gut tun."schlug Dr. Wolenczak vor. „Ich weiß wie nervenaufreibend mein Sohn für sie ist."  
  
„Gut, ich denke auch, dass es das Beste ist."Sie holte ihre Handtasche und ging raus. Ihre Hände zitterten heftig, als sie einige Telefonnotizen Lawrence vorher noch in die Hand drückte.  
  
„Zufrieden? Du schaffst es noch sie in eine Nervenklinik zu bringen."sagte Lawrence als er die Anrufnotizen durchging.  
  
„Dann soll sie einmal freundlich zu mir sein und mich nicht gleich abwimmeln."Er brauchte keine zwei Minuten, um den Virus wieder von dem Computer zu entfernen.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak ging zu Valerie und sah bei ihr auf den Bildschirm. „Na, jetzt kannst du die Kennung auch behalten."lächelte er ihr zu. „Kannst dich bei deinem Wohltäter bedanken!"  
  
Lucas stand auf. Bloß nicht zu lange auf dem verseuchten Platz bleiben. „Warum hast du sie nicht gleich registriert?"  
  
„Weil es einfach besser war sie nicht sofort mit zu vielen Sachen zu konfrontieren und kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du dich erneut einfach in meine Firma einhackst? Wir haben darüber bereits mehrmals gesprochen. Nur weil du mein Sohn bist, hat das noch lange nicht zu bedeuten, dass du aus diesem Grund glimpflich davon kommst!"  
  
„Alles was ich wollte war wissen, ob du eine freie Minute ohne Termine hast. Dann hat die mich angeblafft und aufgelegt. Das selbe Spiel hat sich dann nochmal wiederholt. Ich lasse mir das doch nicht gefallen und mich aus der Leitung schmeißen. Was denkt die Alte sich? Deshalb habe ich Val die Kennung verschafft. Beim nächsten Mal rufe ich gleich meine Verbündeten an und umgehe den roten Drachen."  
  
„Das beste wäre, du würdest deinen Urlaub brav mit deinen Freunden verbringen oder deinem Cousin ein wenig im Institut aushelfen und nicht meine Mitarbeiter in den Wahnsinn treiben! Von deinen illegalen Aktionen hier auf den Computern mal abgesehen. Ich sehe das überhaupt nicht gerne. Nur zu genau kann ich mich noch an das letzte Mal erinnern, als die Polizei bei uns vorgefahren ist, weil du bei deiner Aktion entdeckt worden bist."  
  
„Da war ich elf."widersprach Lucas.  
  
„Egal wie alt du damals warst. Es ist gefährlich und ich habe keine Lust mich immer hinstellen zu müssen und deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Ist das klar?"  
  
„Ja."kam die mürrische Antwort.  
  
„Gut, dann geh jetzt nach Hause. Mein Vortrag ist soweit ich weiß noch immer nicht geschrieben."  
  
„Doch."Der Teenager suchte die blaue Mappe, doch die war nicht mehr auf dem Tisch. „Wo ist denn.....?"  
  
„Soll das heißen, du hast damit schon angefangen?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Mit dem Vortrag. Du sagtest gerade, der sei schon geschrieben."half Lawrence seinem Sohn auf die Sprünge.  
  
„Achso, ja, da habe ich schon etwas gemacht. Äh, Val, wo ist die Mappe hin, die ich hierher gelegt habe?"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak wollte zufrieden über seinen sich in Arbeit befindenden Vortrag in sein Büro zurück ziehen, als er unter seinen Unterlagen etwas entdeckte, das nicht dahin gehörte. „Diese hier?"Er hielt sie dem Teenager hin.  
  
„Genau!"Lucas kam sofort mit einem Satz an seine Seite. „Darüber müssen wir sprechen."  
  
„Heute abend, Lucas. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit."  
  
„Du wirst aber Zeit haben müssen."  
  
„Tut mir Leid, es geht nicht."  
  
Das Computergenie überlegte eine Weile, während sein Vater in seinem Büro verschwand. Er drehte sich langsam herum. „Der hat mich abgewimmelt, richtig?"  
  
Valerie nickte lächelnd. „Ja, hat er."  
  
„Na der traut sich was."lächelte der blonde Teenager zurück und war keinen Augenblick später im Büro. „Ich muss mit dir reden, das hat keine Zeit mehr bis heute Abend."  
  
„Wird es aber müssen, ich stehe unter einem enormen Druck und habe noch ziemlich viel zu tun."  
  
Lucas war hinter ihn getreten und legte die blaue Mappe direkt vor seinen Vater hin. „Du hast doch damals gehofft mit dem Power Plant Projekt den Nobelpreis für besondere Verdienste zu bekommen. Der Traum ist zwar geplatzt, aber jetzt stell' dir mal vor, es gäbe eine andere Möglichkeit an diesen Preis zu kommen und alles was du dafür tun müsstest ist ein Projekt zu finanzieren. Die Ausführung und Realisierung liegt in den Händen von anderen. Lass es dir auf der Zunge zergehen und versuch' dir klar zu machen, wie du deine Dankesrede beim überreichen des Preises formulieren wirst."Während der Teenager sprach, blätterte er langsam die Seiten der Mappe durch. Ganz oben war der Bericht über die bald ausgestorbenen Flussdelphine, danach folgte seine Arbeit bis er zu dem ankam, was ziemlich teuer war.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak sah sich die Unterlagen in Ruhe an. Er blätterte zum Anfang zurück und überflog den Bericht, nur um anschließend zu der letzten Seite zurück zu kehren. „Sehe ich das hier richtig? Du willst ein Habitat schaffen und die Tiere aus ihrer natürlichen Umgebung umsiedeln."  
  
„Genau."Lucas zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Diese Inseln liegen alle auf einem ungefähren Breitengrad zu ihren natürlichen Verbreitungsgebieten. Die Umweltbedingungen sind fast die selben wie in ihren jeweiligen Heimaten. Sinnvoll wäre es sicherlich noch einige Flüsse künstlich anzulegen, aber ich denke das sollte kein Problem sein. Ich habe mich auch schon erkundigt, welche Baufirmen entsprechende Bebauungen vornehmen könnten. Alles was wir brauchen sind diese Inseln."  
  
„Und Genehmigungen der jeweiligen Regierungen die Delphine einzufangen und umzuquartieren? Die werden dafür ausführliche Gründe haben wollen und entsprechend bezahlt werden."  
  
„Dann leg' ein paar Tausender drauf und die geben dir die Genehmigung ohne weiter aufzumucken. Was geht die das an, was wir mit den Delphinen machen. Die scheren sich doch einen Dreck drum. Sie lassen sie elendlich verkommen. Indien, Brasilien und China sind alles arme Länder, denen liegt nicht so viel am Tierschutz. Ich sehe da keine großen Probleme. Außerdem wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn wir das nicht so ganz an die große Glocke hängen. Ich habe mir auch überlegt einen Teil durch Spenden zu finanzieren oder Patenschaften. Ich könnte eine entsprechende Website zur Rettung der Flussdelphine erstellen, das ist alles kein Problem. Sehr viel um sie kümmern müssen wir uns ja nicht. Es sind wilde Tiere und können sich, wenn es mal soweit ist, selbst versorgen. Würde schon reichen, wenn ab und an einer vorbei sieht und die Bestände aufnimmt. Nach Krankheiten sieht und sie dann so gut wie möglich allein lässt."Nach einer kurzen Pause in der Dr. Wolenczak keine Miene von seinem zweifelnden Gesicht abwich drängte Lucas weiter. „Das kann funktionieren. Orlando ist begeistert von der Sache und würde persönlich die Überwachung übernehmen. Denk' doch nur mal darüber nach. Er könnte dann nicht mehr auf dumme Gedanken im Institut kommen, weil er mit den Flussdelphinen beschäftigt ist."  
  
Lawrence seufzte auf. „Stell' mir eine genaue Kostenkalkulation auf. Valerie soll die Eigentümer dieser Inseln kontaktieren und nachfragen, ob diese noch immer zum Verkauf anstehen. Wenn ja, werden einige von meinen Leuten sich das mal ansehen, ob es soweit auch geeignet ist."  
  
Der Teenager fiel seinem Vater freudig um den Hals. „Danke Dad!"und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Freu' dich nicht zu früh. Gekauft wird erst, wenn wir die Genehmigung zum Einfangen der Tiere erhalten. Ohne hat das Ganze gar keinen Sinn."  
  
„Das versteht sich von selbst."  
  
„Wieviel hattet ihr geplant auszusiedeln?"  
  
Nun war Lucas überfragt. „Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ach, wir nehmen was wir umsiedeln dürfen. Da sollten dann genug dabei sein."  
  
„Zufrieden? Kann ich nun weiterarbeiten?"  
  
„Voll und ganz."Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Soll ich dir die Unterlagen da lassen? Habe das alles auf dem Laptop gespeichert."  
  
„Ja, lass' es hier. Bereite jedoch alles soweit vor, dass ich mit meiner Projektabteilung sprechen kann. Versuch auch ein paar konkrete Zahlen zu ermitteln. Ich muss das irgendwie finanzieren und berücksichtigen, da kann ich nicht ins Blaue hinein."  
  
„Kein Problem, mache ich sofort und deinen Vortrag habe ich auch schon so gut wie fertig. Sobald du heute Abend nach Hause kommst, liegt er auf dem Tisch."  
  
„Ist gut."  
  
„Bis später."Supergut gelaunt verließ Lucas das Büro und begegnete sofort Miss Hudsons abweisendem Blick. Anscheinend war sie von ihrem relativ kurzen Spaziergang zurück. Sein Lächeln verschwand abrupt. Er behandelte sie wie Luft, als er zu Valerie ging. „Du hast Arbeit. Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?"  
  
„Kommt drauf an, was es ist."  
  
„Ich schicke dir nachher eine Mail. Das merkst du dann sofort, denn das System ist so programmiert, dass du durch ein Aufblinken in der Leiste da unten darüber benachrichtigt wirst. Ich erkläre dir das da dann alles ganz genau."  
  
„Gut, dann hoffen wir das Beste."  
  
„Japp, hoffen wir. Ich bin jetzt wieder im Institut und setze Orli auf ein paar Nachforschungen an. Das Date während der Arbeitszeit ist nun vorbei. Bis später dann."  
  
**************************  
  
AnmII: Bei den hier beschriebenen Delphinen kann ich mit fast 90 % Sicherheit sagen, dass ihr sie nicht in Australien finden werdet. Am liebsten hätte ich Lucas ja meine Lieblingsart vor die Tür gesetzt, aber leider ging das dann doch zu weit. Bei denen konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass sie wenigstens nicht ganz so sehr in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum versetzt wurden. 


	7. 7

Anm: Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!  
  
@Kiddo: ups... habe beim Kontrolllesen bemerkt schon wieder ein Buch beschädigt zu haben. ^_^ Wirst du schon noch sehen.  
  
*******************************  
  
Verwundert kehrte er dem Institut den Rücken. Orlando war seit über zwei Stunden nicht mehr da. Angeblich hatte man ihn mit einer schlanken Frau weg gehen sehen. Wer diese Frau gewesen war, wusste der Teenager nur zu genau. Gerade als er sich auf seine Maschine schwingen wollte, erscholl bereits der erste Donner. Seine Vorahnung in Bezug auf den aufkommenden Sturm war richtig gewesen. Er musste sich beeilen, die dunklen Wolken von der Küste sahen nicht besonders freundlich aus und auch der Wind wurde stärker.  
  
Kaum zu Hause angekommen ging es los. Es schüttete in Fäden, die keine Unterbrechung in ihrem Lauf hatten. Glücklich noch vor dem großem Wasserfall im Trockenen angekommen zu sein, schaltete er das Licht an. Draußen war es stockdunkel geworden, dabei war es erst später Nachmittag. Sein erster Weg führte ihn an den Computer. Schließlich wollte er Valerie schnell die notwendigen Daten für ihre Arbeit schicken.  
  
Unter den eingegangenen Mails befand sich auch eine von ihrem Bruder Justin. Neugierig öffnete das Computergenie die Nachricht und griff nach dem Lesen nach der Fernbedienung für den Monitor im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Sein Anruf galt dem Pizzaservice. Bis zum Lesen der Mail hatte er noch gar nicht bemerkt wie hungrig er geworden war. Zufrieden und mit Hoffnungen, machte er sich anschließend an die Arbeit für den Vortrag Dr. Wolenczaks. Eine grobe Struktur hatte er bereits aufgebaut und musste daher nur noch die Feinarbeit leisten.  
  
Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde klingelte es an der Tür. In den Hosentaschen nach ein paar Geldscheinen suchend, öffnete Lucas. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass es die Person war, die ihm in der Mail von Justin als der heutigen Fahrer des Pizzaservices genannt wurde.  
  
„Hallo Dave!"begrüßte er den pitschnassen Teenager. Der Regen hatte in seiner Heftigkeit nicht im geringsten nachgelassen.  
  
Mürrisch drückte der blonde Junge ihm den Karton mit der Pizza entgegen. „Das macht elf fünfzig!"  
  
Lucas sah nach was für Scheine sich in seiner Hosentasche befanden und suchte in der anderen nach Kleingeld. Er gab es genau. „Sorry, aber Trinkgeld kann ich dir leider nicht geben. Ich hoffe du verstehst das." Bevor Dave ihm eine in die Fresse geben konnte, schmiss er schnell die Tür zu. Wenig später klatschte etwas gegen die Tür. Vom Küchenfenster aus, sah der Teenager Pizzaessend zu, bis sein Erzfeind aus der Ausfahrt setzte und in den Laden zurück fuhr.  
  
Sein Stück in den Karton legend, ging er zur Tür. Ihn interessierte, was Dave da gegen die Haustür geworfen hatte. Ein fetter Schlammspritzer klatschte an der oberen Hälfte. Nichts was wirklich schlimm war. Dafür würde er nach Orlandos Heimkehr, sollte das noch der Fall sein, diesem die Nummer des Pizzaservices geben und nochmals bestellen. Wenn sie sagten, sie wollen unbedingt von Dave bedient werden, würde das schon gehen. Bei dem Sauwetter war das auf alle Fälle ein riesen Spaß!  
  
Ein gutes Viertel gab er Maude zum futtern, damit er sich später noch von Orlis Leckereien nehmen konnte. Als es doch recht spät wurde und weder Lawrence noch der Cousin zurück kamen, setzte sich Lucas mit dem Laptop in den Flur. Die Hündin legte sich zu seinen Füßen. Da warteten sie nun, dass irgendwer zurück kommen würde. Neben dem Geräusch des Laptops und dem stetigen Prasseln des Regens gegen die Fensterscheiben war es fast still im Haus. Vereinzelt raschelte es im Terrarium hinter Lucas, welches im Arbeitszimmer stand und eine burmesische Tigerpython enthielt. Es war ein Albino, darum fehlten ihr die schwarzen Flecken und nur die Gelben leuchteten auf der perlweißen Schuppenhaut. Die Schlange war ebenfalls einmal Bewohner des Ocean Institutes gewesen. Neben Meerestieren beherbergte es nämlich auch Reptilien und Amphibien jeder Art. Am faszinierendsten waren noch immer die Pfeilgiftfrösche. Ihre grellen Farben waren jedes Mal aufs neue ein Hingucker. Die Schlange hatte der Teenager Queen getauft, denn sie war die erste gewesen, die aus ihrem Ei schlüpfte. Da aber für die jungen Tiere damals kein Platz war, wurden sie an Züchter verkauft und eine landete beim Sohn des Besitzer. Seitdem sie ein neues, größeres Terrarium besaßen, konnte das Tier auch nicht mehr von selbst sich unter dem Deckel davon schleichen und die Nachbarn in Heidenangst versetzen. Hier tauchten schon oft genug Braunschlangen auf, da musste die Würgeschlange der Wolenczaks nicht auch noch für Furore sorgen. Lucas war zwar nach wie vor der Meinung, mehr als die Haustiere seiner Nachbarn, niemanden weiter durch seine Queen in Gefahr zu bringen. Seinen Quoll mal ausgenommen, aber der durfte den ersten Stock nie verlassen. Aus diesem Grund war es nicht möglich, dass dieser von der Schlange gefressen wurde und sollte sie doch einmal einen Heißhunger verspüren, fand sich sicherlich noch eine Maus.  
  
Jetzt fiel ihm doch tatsächlich ein jemanden vergessen zu haben. Sofort verschwand er in der Küche und haute sich die Zehen an der kleinen Stufe an, weil er das Licht vergaß anzuschalten. Fluchend hüpfte er auf einem Bein zu dem Schrank mit dem Trockenfutter für den Beutler. Oben im Wohnzimmer wurde er schon erwartet. Das braune Tier saß auf seinem Kletterbaum aus Holz und blickte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Schon gut, ich bin ja bereits da."Er eilte zu dem Tier und füllte die kleine Schale unterhalb der Burg des Quolls mit dem Futter. Neugierig schnuppernd kam es langsam herunter. Die Tür hatte Lucas geschlossen, weshalb es seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Inhalt der Schale richten konnte. Als es der Meinung war, dass dieser komische Mensch Futter für es gebracht hatte, begann es knackend die kleinen Bällchen zu kauen.  
  
Das Computergenie ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder und betrachtete das Beuteltier. Vorsichtig strich er über den buschigen Schwanz. Bei der Berührung sah der Quoll von seiner Mahlzeit auf und fauchte ihn an. Lächelnd ließ Lucas seine Hand zurück gleiten. „Kratzbürste! So und nicht anders sollte ich dich nennen. Dein Vorgänger war wesentlich netter zu mir gewesen. Der hatte auch ganz viele weiße Punkte auf dem Rücken, nicht so wie du."Die australischen Kleinbeutler hatten nur eine geringe Lebenserwartung. Im Schnitt drei bis vier Jahre. Ihr letzter musste erst vor wenigen Monaten verstorben sein, denn bei diesem Tier hier handelte es sich noch um ein recht junges. Lucas war froh, dass sein Vater auch weiterhin die australische Version einer Katze hielt. Ohne würde dem Computergenie bestimmt etwas fehlen.  
  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war. Für Dr. Wolenczak keine ungewöhnliche Zeit Heim zu kommen, aber Orlando? Den Quoll allein lassend, kehrte das Computergenie auf seinen Posten im Flur vor der Haustür zurück. Bei Bridger musste noch Nachmittag sein, ob er ihn anrufen sollte? Besser wäre es, schließlich war er es ihm schuldig. Doch der Captain nahm nicht ab. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht zu Hause. Was sollte er auch da? Sie hatten Landurlaub und da machte jeder das, was er auf dem Boot nicht konnte.  
  
Ihm wurde immer langweiliger und als er es gar nicht mehr aushielt, ging er in sein Zimmer und suchte sich dort etwas. Ihm fielen einige Kratzbilder in die Hände, die er mal von seiner Mutter bekommen hatte, als er ziemlich krank war. Damals war es ein netter Zeitvertreib gewesen, der bis heute nicht beendet wurde. Alles was er von der schwarzen Farbe abgekratzt hatte, war auf allen drei Bildern die geraden Striche gewesen. Die gingen schließlich leicht. Nicht so diese runden, verschnörkelten Teile. Fest entschlossen, dies nun nachzuholen, setzte er sich in die Küche, nur um aus Lichtmangel in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters auszuweichen. Doch auch dort, reichte ihm das ihm gebotene Licht nicht aus. Kurz entschlossen ging er in das Zimmer, welches als bessere Bibliothek diente oder auch Abstellraum für Bücher. Es war das erste auf dem kurzem Gang zu seinem eigenen. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, entdeckte er seinen vermissten Computer. Das Gerät war lediglich ins nächste Zimmer verfrachtet worden. Warum sich Orlando hier nicht eingerichtet hatte, verstand er dennoch nicht. Der Raum war wesentlich größer als der, den er jetzt bewohnte.  
  
Die Halogenlampe bis oben hin aufdrehend, richtete sich der blonde Junge am Schreibtisch ein. Die Tastatur schob er kurzerhand in eines der Regale, wo alte Lehrbücher von ihm vor sich hin staubten. Leider musste das Genie erst einmal selbst den Staublappen schwingen, denn auf dem Tisch konnte er nicht arbeiten. Die Putzfrau schien diesen Raum anscheinend für geschlossen zu halten, so wie es hier aussah.  
  
Maude war ihm hinterher getrottet und sprang auf die blaue Zweisitzer-Couch vor dem Fenster. So ganz allein war er ja nun doch nicht, dachte Lucas bei sich.  
  
Gerade als er wieder in die Kratztechnik hereinkam und die Finessen dieser Beschäftigung herausgefunden hatte, hörte er wie jemand den Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehte. Dem Aufhorchen Maudes zufolge musste es ihr Herrchen sein, denn keine zwei Sekunden später sprang sie hechelnd von der Couch. Den Kratzer zur Seite legend, stand auch Lucas auf. Gut gelaunt und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, zog Orlando die durchnässte Jacke aus. „Hey, na noch nicht im Bett?"  
  
Die Arme verschränkend lehnte sich der Teenager mit der Schulter an die Wand des Durchganges zu seinem Flur. „Du bist mit Henderson heute Nachmittag einfach aus dem Institut verschwunden."  
  
„Ja, als wir uns die Tiere angesehen haben, sind wir auf die Idee gekommen zum Aquascene zu fahren!"  
  
„Ihr wart in Darwin?"fragte Lucas ungläubig.  
  
„Und dann sind wir in ein fantastisches Restaurant für vegetarische Kost gegangen. Sie hat gemeint, ab sofort auch vegetarisch zu leben. Sei viel gesünder und auch sehr viel leckerer."  
  
Zweifelnd verzog das Computergenie die Augenbrauen. „Müslimatsch ist lecker?"  
  
Orlando verdrehte die Augen. „Mensch, Junge, du hast absolut keine Ahnung was gut ist."  
  
„Aber du?"  
  
„Genau!"  
  
„Weißt du, dass es bereits zu spät ist um Dave hier nochmals im Regen auftauchen zu lassen? Justin hat mir eine Mail geschickt. Dave arbeitet seit ungefähr einer Woche bei einem Pizzaservice. Seine Schicht beginnt um acht und geht bis zwei. Ich habe ihn vorhin schon auftauchen lassen. War nicht sehr erfreut drum, erst recht nicht, als ich ihm kein Trinkgeld gab und einfach die Tür zu knallte."  
  
„Du hast die Rache bereits ohne mich vollzogen? Ist dieser Dreck an der Tür von Dave dann?"  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
„Hast du mir auch ein Stück von der Pizza aufgehoben?"  
  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wann du kommen würdest und habe sie deshalb mit Maude geteilt."  
  
Die Hündin lief aufgeregt um Orlando herum und versuchte immer wieder von ihm getätschelt und gestreichelt zu werden. „Na, wenigstens hat er an einen von uns gedacht. Dennoch will ich meine Rache an dem Typen."  
  
„Ich habe vorhin gesehen, dass er einen neuen Wagen hat."sagte Lucas ohne besonderen Grund in den Raum.  
  
Wissend sah der junge Mann seinen Cousin an, bis er an ihm vorbei in das Badezimmer ging. Zurück kam er mit einer großen Packung Toilettenpapier. „Los, zieh dich an. Wir gehen da jetzt hin und spielen nächtlicher Geist!"  
  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst!"  
  
„Doch ist es. Der Kerl hat meinen Hund abgefüllt und wird damit nicht so einfach durchkommen. Wer meinem liebsten etwas antut, der muss mit den Konsequenzen rechnen! Maude, Schatz, du bleibst hier und hältst die Stellung. Pass auf, dass Lawrence nicht wach wird und alles mitbekommt."  
  
„Der ist nicht da."Der Teenager zog sich eine Jacke über und schlüpfte in ein paar Turnschuhe. Bis sie bei Daves Haus sein würden, würde er so oder so nasse Füße haben. Eigentlich konnte er da auch Barfuß gehen, doch im Dunkeln sah man nicht, was für Getier sich auf den Straßen herum trieb. Das Risiko von was giftigen gebissen oder gestochen zu werden, war einfach zu groß.  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Weil eben. Ist öfters so. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?"  
  
„Doch, aber nie so spät. Hast du bereits auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist gleich drei!"  
  
„Und wenn schon. Ich habe bereits Tage erlebt, da ist er gar nicht erst gekommen. Wenn es ein Bild im Lexikon für Arbeitstier geben würde, dann würde mein Vater dieses sein. Los, lass uns gehen!"  
  
Bei dem draußen herrschenden Wind brauchten sie an die Benutzung von Regenschirmen gar nicht erst zu denken. Orlando sowieso nicht, denn der war ja noch nass. Vor Daves Elternhaus angekommen, untersuchten sie alles nach einer Alarmanlage am Garagentor. Der Vorteil bei Anlagen auf Computerbasis: Lucas konnte diese im Handumdrehen ausschalten. Anschließend öffneten sie leise das Tor und schoben Daves Wagen in die Auffahrt. Nun kam das Toilettenpapier zum Einsatz. Den roten Sportwagen von oben bis unten damit einwickelnd machten sie sich ein paar vorfreudige Minuten auf das Gesicht des Feindes. Zu gerne würden sie hier bleiben und warten, bis Dave am nächsten Morgen die Bescherung sah, aber bei dem Wetter konnten sie das vergessen.  
  
Sie befanden sich bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg, als Orlando doch langsam wieder wichtigere Dinge in den Kopf kamen. „Was hat Lawrence eigentlich zu den Plänen für die Flussdelphine gesagt?"  
  
„Er macht es. Zwar braucht er noch einige ausführlichere Daten, aber er hat zugesichert sich mit seiner Projektabteilung zusammen zu setzen und dort alles genauestens durch zu gehen. Der Trick mit dem Nobelpreis scheint es bewirkt zu haben. Nach wie vor hoffe ich zwar noch, selbst diesen dann zu nehmen, aber zur Verwirklichung muss ich eben einige Leute ein wenig täuschen."grinste Lucas im Dunkeln vor sich hin.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen erwartete sie eine andere Überraschung. Dr. Wolenczak war heim gekehrt und fand sich ganz allein im Haus. Als die beiden von oben bis unten durchtränkt die Veranda rauf kamen und ihm gegenüberstanden, schüttelte dieser nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Beide hielten sie den Mund über ihre Aktion. Er musste nicht unbedingt wieder über den Einbruch seiner jüngsten Mitbewohner Bescheid wissen.  
  
Sobald Lucas trocken und in warmen Sachen steckte, sah er sich nach seinem Vater um. Lawrence war bereits im Bett und las in einem dünnen Buch. Sehr ungewöhnlich. Der Teenager krabbelte über die Decke an seine Seite. „Ich habe deinen Vortrag fertig."Stolz hielt er dem Wissenschaftler seine Arbeit hin.  
  
Dieser zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er markierte sich die Seite in seinem Buch, in dem er eine kleine Ecke umknickte und nahm die dünne Mappe entgegen. Gespannt verfolgte das junge Computergenie jede Regung auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes beim Lesen der wenigen Seiten.  
  
„Und?"fragte er ungeduldig, als Dr. Wolenczak die wenigen Blätter zusammenlegte und wieder in die Mappe tat.  
  
„Ja, ich bin beeindruckt."  
  
„Wirklich?"Ein stolzes Grinsen konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Wirklich! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das so gut hin bekommst. Erst recht nicht so früh. Hier und da, werde ich es noch entsprechend abändern, aber sonst ist es in Ordnung."  
  
„Steige ich in deiner Gunst auf?"  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
Lucas konnte ihm jedoch nicht mehr antworten, denn Orlando, im Schlepptau mit Maude, kam herein gestürmt. Der Hund sprang als erster aufs Bett, was Lawrence sehr missfiel. Früher hatte es schon Theater gegeben, als Lucas einen recht zahmen Quoll nachts bei sich haben wollte. Damals war er keine sechs Jahre alt gewesen und hatte sich noch vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nichts gab, vor dem er Angst zu haben brauchte, dennoch war ihm immer mulmig. Vielleicht war es aber auch der Wunsch jemanden zum kuscheln zu haben. Durch die Arbeit seiner Eltern bekam er nicht sehr viel körperliche Liebe und der Quoll war immerhin ein lebendiges Wesen gewesen, nicht wie seine Stofftiere. Heute sah das anders aus, doch Tiere gehörten laut dem Wissenschaftler nicht ins Bett.  
  
Orlando kam kurz nach seiner Hündin ebenfalls ins Bett. Er war bereits nur in Shorts und einem luftigen Hemd gekleidet, also keine schmutzigen Sachen mehr. „Da ich vorhin doch etwas zu nass war, konnte ich mich noch gar nicht dafür bedanken, dass du mein und Lucas' Projekt durchführen möchtest." sagte er dann, als er in einer bequemen Position in dem großem Bett lag.  
  
„Genau, euer Projekt."Nun legte Lawrence die Mappe mit seinem Vortrag zu dem Buch auf den Nachttisch. „Darüber wollte ich noch mit euch reden."  
  
„Gibt es jetzt doch ein Problem?"besorgt sah der blonde Teenager seinen Vater an. Sein Cousin hatte keinen anderen Blick aufgesetzt.  
  
„Hast du bereits einige genaue Zahlen für mich?"  
  
„Ja, aber noch nicht ausgedruckt."antwortete Lucas bang.  
  
„Gut. Ich hatte vor gehabt, das morgen früh in aller Ruhe besprechen zu wollen, doch da wir alle anscheinend nicht geneigt sind bereits schlafen zu gehen, können wir das auch jetzt machen."  
  
Orlando setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Gibt es einen Idioten, der sich quer stellt? Na der soll bloß mal zu mir kommen!"  
  
„Du!"Dr. Wolenczak wurde ernst und hielt den Zeigefinger auf den jungen Mann ermahnend erhoben. „Solltest in Zukunft nicht einfach so aus dem Institut während deiner Dienstzeit verschwinden, ohne jemanden ein Wort zu sagen, wo man dich erreichen kann!"  
  
Sofort wurde der dunkelhaarige Lockenkopf ganz kleinlaut. „Das hast du mitbekommen?"  
  
Lucas überraschte das nicht im geringsten. Sein Vater hatte einfach das Talent immer dann zu kontrollieren, wenn es am ungünstigsten war.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich. Valerie hat zwei der Eigentümer erreicht, von denen ihr die Inseln abkaufen wollt, für eure Aktion. Einer der Verantwortlichen für die Flussdelphine aus dem Institut ist bereits im Flieger zur Besichtigung von einer unterwegs. Eigentlich hättest du mit ihm im Flieger sitzen sollen. Statt dessen wirst du morgen Mittag mit seinem Vertreter die andere ansteuern. Sollte damit alles in Ordnung sein, werden die Verträge noch an Ort und Stelle gemacht."  
  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht eher kaufen, bis du die Genehmigungen für die Umsiedlung von den Regierungen hättest?"verwundert sah Lucas zu seinem Vater.  
  
„Drei Arten könnt ihr bereits auf eurer Liste, als künftigen Projektinhalt vermerken. Die Genehmigungen zu bekommen, war doch einfacher als erhofft. Auf dein Angebot mit der Website komme ich auch gerne zurück, Lucas. Wie ihr seht, habe ich keine unnütze Minute verstreichen lassen. Darum hat es heute auch länger im Büro gedauert. Selbst Valerie hat an ihrem ersten Tag Überstunden machen müssen."lächelte Lawrence. „Sie macht ihre Sache gut, auch wenn sie noch gar keine Erfahrung und Kenntnis hat. Mit einigen der Leute habe ich persönlich gesprochen, da war es dann kein Problem, die entsprechenden Genehmigungen zu bekommen. Bei denen, die ich nicht selbst erreichen konnte und von meinen Vertretern kontaktiert wurden, war es schon schwieriger."  
  
„Aber du machst es und das ist die Hauptsache. Eigentlich war ich mit Lonnie für morgen Nachmittag verabredet, nur wenn ich da einen kleinen Rundflug machen soll, ist das glaube ich okay."  
  
Der Kopf des Teenagers schnellte zur Seite. „Du bist mit ihr schon wieder verabredet?"  
  
„War geplant, ja, aber hast du nicht gehört? Ich soll morgen eine der Inseln ansehen. Kannst du für mich einspringen? Wir wollten ein wenig raus fahren und eine kleine Tour durch die Wüste machen."  
  
„Vergiss es! Auf gar keinen Fall! Du wirst ihr sagen, du hast zu arbeiten und damit basta! Sie kann mit ihren Eltern allein in den Kakadu National Park gehen!"  
  
„Stimmt, ich brauche Lucas im Institut. Da ich zwei meiner Führungsleute weg schicke und noch drei der Vertretungspersonen, ist es am Besten, wenn Lucas für morgen und eventuell auch den Tag darauf versucht die Stellung zu halten. Ich weiß, du wirst davon nicht begeistert sein, aber es ist schließlich euer Projekt und wenn ihr wollt, dass es läuft, habt ihr euch mit dem abzufinden, jetzt einige Zeit dafür opfern zu müssen."Dr. Wolenczak sah von einem zum anderen. Sie wussten beide, was sie jetzt für Opfer bringen mussten.  
  
„Soll ich dann die seaQuest verlassen? Mir war so, als wäre das eine Anspielung darauf."  
  
Lawrence schien über diese Frage amüsiert. „Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du kannst da ruhig bleiben. Es ist jetzt nur die Anfangsphase. Die ersten Wochen sind immer recht arbeitsintensiv, doch bis ich die nötigen Leute habe, wird das vorübergehend reichen. Später kann ich mich dann auch selbst wieder um das Institut kümmern. Ich habe nur selber gerade sehr viel mit meinen eigenen Sachen zu tun. Meine Anwesenheit in Darwin ist leider erforderlich."  
  
„Wie finanzierst du das jetzt schon? Lucas sagte, es sei dir noch nicht möglich zu sagen, wo du die Gelder für das alles hernehmen willst."Orlando sah ihn kritisch an. Bevor sie das Haus nach ihrem Rachefeldzug betreten hatten, hatten sie ausführlich über diese Sache diskutiert.  
  
Der Wissenschaftler fuhr sich durch das lockige Haupt. „Wir werden diese Sache zum Teil über die Vermögensverwaltung des Institutes laufen lassen. Dann habe ich vor mit Spenden zu arbeiten und sonst werdet ihr durch Wolenczak Industies versorgt. Ich denke einige Abteilungen von ihrem Budget her kürzen zu können. Wenn wir die Entwicklungsphasen je nach Produkt verlängern, dürften dadurch entsprechende Einsparungen möglich sein. Die groben Anschaffungen, wie die Inseln können wir aus den frei zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel erwerben. Da solltet ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Wenn es allerdings doch knapp wird, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig und muss auf das Privatvermögen zurück greifen."  
  
Eine längere Pause entstand. „Es wird dann ein eigenes Konto für diese Sache geben?"fragte das Computergenie.  
  
„Ja, zwar wird es über die Firma finanziert, ist aber dennoch ein eigenständiges Projekt. Wie gesagt, eures, nicht meines."  
  
„Dann werde ich einen Dauerauftrag einrichten und von meinem eigenen Gehalt monatlich etwas darauf fließen lassen."  
  
„Ich auch! Die Flussdelphine sind es mir wert auf etwas verzichten zu können."Orlando schlug mit Lucas ein.  
  
„Da ist noch etwas, um das ich euch bitten möchte. Noch ist nicht sicher, ob ihr Erfolg habt, mit euer Rettungsaktion. Es besteht die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass den Tieren die Umsiedlung nicht gut bekommt und diese ganze Sache nach hinten los geht. Laut euren Unterlagen rechnet ihr in frühestens fünf Jahren mit definitiven Ergebnissen. Bis dahin hätte ich diese Sache ganz gerne geheim gehalten. Der Medienrummel um solch ein großes und vor allem teures Projekt wäre nicht sonderlich förderlich. Wenn es um Spenden geht, könnten wir somit einiges zusammen bekommen, doch werden sensationshungrige Reporter und Touristen eure kleinen Inseln stürmen. Der daraus resultierende Stress für die Tiere könnte dem Zuchtprogramm nur Schaden. Sie wären irgendwann nicht mehr frei lebende, sondern abhängige Tiere. Es ist wie mit Hunden, sobald sie erst mal gemerkt haben, wer sie füttert, bleiben sie bei demjenigen und gehen nicht mehr fort."Er zeigte auf Maude, die neugierig die Schnauze in die Höhe streckte, bevor sie sich wieder müde auf die Bettdecke zurück legte.  
  
„Das heißt, ich darf Lonnie noch nicht einmal sagen, warum ich morgen nicht mit ihr weg gehen kann?"  
  
„Genau das."grinsend klopfte Lucas seinem Cousin auf die Schulter. „Das wird sie schon verkraften. Sie arbeitet bei der UEO und ist an Geheimnisse gewöhnt. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob sie das auch in ihrem Liebesleben akzeptiert. Aber was soll's. Ich kann dir ja Fotos schicken, wenn ich wieder an Bord bin. Mit etwas Glück, vergisst sie dich nicht so schnell und schreibt hier und da mal eine kleine Widmung drunter."  
  
„Du läufst gerade Gefahr aus dem Projekt ausgeschlossen zu werden."knurrte Orlando.  
  
„Geht gar nicht, ich bin das kreative Hirn hinter dieser Sache."  
  
„Und längst überfällig fürs Bett."Lawrence scheuchte die Eindringlinge in seinem Schlafzimmer vom Bett. „Los, verschwindet in eure Zimmer. Falls es noch etwas geben sollte, machen wir das morgen. Gute Nacht."Noch ehe die Jungs mit dem Hund draußen waren, standen sie im Dunkeln. Lawrence hatte einfach so das Licht ausgeknipst. Beide tasteten sich vorwärts. Fest umschloss Orlando die Klinke und machte die Tür auf. Ein hohles Plautzen und ein Widerstand ließ ihn in der Bewegung inne halten.  
  
„Au! Das war mein Kopf!"fuhr ihn Lucas an.  
  
„Ups, tschuldige. Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte der junge Mann doch besorgt.  
  
„Ja, geh!"Sie quetschten sich hinaus.  
  
„Hast du das mitbekommen? Er ist mit meinem Vortrag zufrieden, den ich für ihn geschrieben habe. Jetzt reizt es mich doch mittlerweile da mit zu kommen, nur um nach zu prüfen, ob er auch wirklich meinen Text nimmt oder alles abändert."  
  
„Die Arbeit macht er sich nicht. Wenn du aber willst, ich tausche gerne. Auf die Tagung hatte ich von Anfang an keine Lust."  
  
„Lieben Dank, doch ich verzichte dennoch. Kannst ja eine Kamera mitnehmen und es mir aufnehmen."  
  
Nachdenklich fuhr Orlando sich mit der rechten Hand über den Bauch.  
  
„Ist was?"  
  
„Hunger!"  
  
Sie bogen zur Treppe und schlenderten gemächlich nach unten. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
  
„Doch!"Fest entschlossen ging der Mann mit den braunen Locken, nachdem er die beiden untersten Stufen mit einmal genommen hatte, in die Küche. Er steuerte direkt auf den Schrank zu, in dem seine Müsliflocken standen.  
  
Kopf schüttelnd über diese Essgewohnheiten zog es das Computergenie vor sich in sein Zimmer zu begeben. Maude war ihrem Herrchen gefolgt. Wohl auch noch Hunger bekommen. Zufrieden setzte er sich an den Computer und rief einige Bilder von Flussdelphinen auf, dann verschränkte er die Hände hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er hatte es geschafft seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen eine Menge Geld in die Rettung dieser Tiere zu investieren und es sah ganz danach aus, als würde es ein Erfolg versprechendes Projekt werden. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er bereits wie er in allen Zeitungen als der jüngste Nobelpreisträger angepriesen würde. Eine schöne Vorstellung, doch er würde es nicht zulassen, dass es in der Realität geschah. Zu viele Verpflichtungen würden damit einher gehen. Die Delphine waren ihm wichtiger, darum würden diese Inseln, sollten sie für die Umsiedlung fertig umgebaut sein, für ewig ein internes Firmengeheimnis bleiben.  
  
„Oh gut, du schläfst noch nicht."Orlando kam ohne anzuklopfen in sein Zimmer. In einer Hand hielt er die bereits von Lucas vermutete Müslischüssel.  
  
„Ist jetzt Party angesagt?"Der Teenager schaltete den Computer aus und drehte sich in seinem Stuhl zu seinem Cousin um. Der ließ sich auf dem Sessel an der Wand neben dem Schrank nieder. Vor dem besagten Möbelstück lag nach wie vor der Wäscheberg, der am frühen Morgen, wie es schien, vor einer schon lange Zeit zurück liegenden Joggingrunde hinaus gefallen war. Die Schiebetür stand offen. Das Innere bot keinen schöneren Anblick.  
  
„Eigentlich müssten wir das tun. Doch ich kann morgen im Flieger schlafen und bin irgendwie nicht müde, auch wenn ich es sein sollte."  
  
Der Blick des Teenagers fiel auf das Cover einer Filmdisk. „Hast du Lust, dir einen Film anzusehen?"  
  
Orlando überlegte. „Na klar! Solange es nicht wieder Findet Nemo ist. Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der sich an einem Kinderfilm überhaupt nicht satt sehen konnte."  
  
„Und ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der Müsli so verlangend in sich rein stopfen kann wie du."kam die lächelnde Antwort.  
  
„Hm..."Der junge Mann legte die Stirn in Falten. „das wird es sein. Wir sind einfach keine Menschen."  
  
„Oh doch, wir sind nur ein paar ganz besondere Exemplare. Was ist nun? Hast du Lust dir diesen hier anzusehen?"Er hielt die Filmdisk gut sichtbar hoch.  
  
„Schieb's rein! Ich sitze bereits bequem."Er zog sich von Lucas' Bett eine Decke und legte sie über die Beine, anschließend rutschte er in dem Sessel ein Stück nach unten. Gebannt wartete er darauf, dass der Film los ging.  
  
Der blonde Teenager schaltete das Gerät ein und machte es sich ebenfalls auf seinem Bett gemütlich. Keiner von beiden würde das Ende des Filmes mitbekommen, da sie noch vor der Hälfte einschliefen.  
  
ENDE  
  
Welchen Film haben die eigentlich angesehen? (fragend am Kopf kratzt. Eine Frage die selbst dem Autor Rätsel aufgibt.)  
  
Anm: Das war sie! Die Geschichte, die ich zum Gedenken an Jonathan Gregory Brandis gewidmet habe. Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere Lust, mir kurz eine kleine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, wie er sie fand. Danke!  
  
Der angesprochene Aquascene ist eine ganz besondere Attraktion in Darwin; man kann dort die Fische in einer kleinen Lagune füttern. Sucht einfach mal im Internet nach der Homepage. Ich fand es richtig interessant und haben nun einen Grund mehr auszuwandern. ^_^  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es wirklich so einfach sein könnte, die Flussdelphine zu retten, doch wer will kann mir ja helfen das Geld und die nötigen Kontakte zusammen zu bekommen. Gerne würde ich es probieren. 


End file.
